Kendall Can't Always Win
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU James always seemed to lose the things he really wanted to Kendall. Student council president, Homecoming King, and so on. But the one thing he wanted most was Logan.
1. Freshman Year

_**Oh look at that. A new story from me. Don't worry, though. I'm not abandoning There's Nothing Wrong with Two Dads. I'm gonna do my best to juggle the two fics. **_

_**Anyway, the idea for this fic was born after my friend Lara said something to me. I've written two other Kogan vs. Jagan stories, and Kogan was always end game. She said to me, "I just want James to win once." So here we are. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Chapter One: Freshman Year

James remembered the very first time he laid eyes on Logan Mitchell. It was a hot July afternoon the summer before his first year of high school. He was mowing the front lawn as a punishment because he caused a scene at the stupid country club dance. He didn't even get why he had to mow the lawn either. They had a whole team of gardeners for that.

He lived in a big, fancy house with his mother in Oak Estates. A development filled with mansion-like houses. Each house had its own individual look, large front and back yards, and a pool. James' house was brick with white shutters, a large white front door, and a nice back deck. His mother was very proud of what he viewed as useless shrubbery. Flowers that he could name lined the walkway to their front door. They had two stupid trees in their front yard that sprouted flowers every spring. In the backyard, they had some flowery bush that the butterflies flocked to like it was crack.

James had finally finished his chore and collapsed on the ground. He was covered in sweat, and was still pissed that he had been forced to mow the lawn. He turned his head when he saw a moving truck pull up in front of the house across the street. He sat up, curious. The house had been empty nearly a year and a few weeks ago the house was announced as sold. James couldn't wait to see what kind of snoots would be his neighbors. He would have to make plans with Kendall and Carlos to fuck with them.

A car pulled into the driveway of the stone house. A family of three—five if you counted the two dogs—got out of the car. The dogs were two very excited looking beagles. The people were a man, woman, and a guy who looked to be about James' age.

James automatically pegged the guy for a nerd. He was pale with brown hair. He was wearing khaki shorts and some kind of striped polo shirt. He looked miserable. James felt his pain. Snobs disliked nerds just as much as they disliked people like James. People who enjoyed having fun and didn't give two shits about social status or how much money someone made.

The guy glanced at James. He saw James looking, blushed, and put his focus on the two dogs.

Once the family was inside, James stood. He put the lawn mower back in the garage then headed inside. He took a shower. Then he picked up his cellphone and dialed Carlos' number. "Hey, man. Call Kendall and tell him you two are spending the night. I've got new neighbors. We gotta do some snooping."

…

Logan looked around his new room. It was a lot larger than his room at his old house. He hated it. His old house had only two bedrooms and one floor. This house had two floors, an unnecessarily large basement, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a pool. His family had absolutely no need for any of it.

Logan sighed sadly and sat on his bed. He looked at all the boxes he needed to unpack. The movers had left an hour ago, and his parents were excitedly unpacking everywhere else. They didn't ask him to help because they knew how upset he was.

Logan's parents had moved into their old house right after they got married. Logan spent the first fourteen years of his life in that house. He _loved _that house. He adored their small backyard and white picket fence. This new neighborhood didn't even _allow _fences. They would have to put special collars on their dogs and get an invisible fence. Logan found that cruel. Poor Duckie and Blaine—their dogs—deserved something real.

Logan knew he had to accept this new place. His dad had gotten a new job at a fancy accounting firm that paid much more than his previous job. And apparently one of the partners there was an old college friend of his dad's. This new house was much closer closer to his dad's job, and his mom—a real estate superwoman—claimed they got an excellent deal on the house. Also, it was closer to her office and Logan's soon-to-be high school. Woods Academy, a fancy private school.

Logan got off his bed and went to one of his windows. This window faced the house across the street. Logan had seen a guy his age all sweaty on the lawn earlier. Logan's mom had suggested he try and make friends, but Logan figured that would never happen. The house the guy lived in was the nicest on their street. And he was so... _pretty_. There was no way he'd be friends with someone like Logan.

"You OK, sweetie?"

Logan turned around to face his mom. "Yeah."

"You'll grow to like it here," his mom said.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do we need such a big house?"

"It was the most convenient one. It's a short distance away from my work, your dad's work, and your school. It was a good deal, and your dad can impress clients. And... I always wanted a fancy house."

Logan frowned. "You didn't like the old house?"

"I did! We have so many memories there. It was the first house I ever owned, and I owned it with the man I love. My first and only baby grew up there. But this is pretty much my _dream _house."

Logan sighed. "I promise not to complain too much. Since you love it here and all. Maybe I'll grow to love it too."

His mom walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, sweetie. Once you make friends, you can invite them over any time you want."

"Yeah. Sure." Logan highly doubted he'd make friends, but would pretend to dream for his mom's sake.

His mom stepped back. "Dinner's ready."

After eating, Logan finally started unpacking. He put his sheets, blankets, and pillows on his bed. He put all of his nicer clothes and shoes in his closet. He put the rest of his clothes in his dressers. He filled his two bookcases with books. He put his TV on top of the dresser across from his bed and hooked it up. Then he hooked up his DVD player. He put his DVDs on the shelf that came with his desk. Then he placed his laptop on the desk. Next, he took his other towels and toiletries to the bathroom. Once he was done with that, he put up the few posters he had on his walls. After that, he set up his lamp and alarm clock. Then he put his bags on the closet shelf, and took the empty boxes downstairs. When he was all done, he decided it was time for a shower.

…

"This guy is boring," Carlos said, looking through the binoculars into the house across the street.

"Well he's not gonna do anything interesting today," Kendall said, taking the binoculars from Carlos. "He's gonna have to do a lot of unpacking."

James smiled at his two friends. The three of them had been close since pre-school, and he wouldn't trade them for anything. Carlos was on of the sweetest, happiest, most loyal people James had ever met. Kendall would defend his friends to the death, and would always push them to be better people and sometimes do crazy things. James usually did goofy stuff with Carlos. He usually competed with Kendall over things. Kendall mostly won, which pissed James off to no end.

"You're right, James," Kendall said. "He looks like a real nerd. He has a shit ton of books. He's got two bookcases that are freaking overflowed with books. Who reads that much?"

"Someone who doesn't have a social life," James said and took the binoculars from Kendall. The guy had left his room about fifteen minutes ago, so James peeked into the living room. The guy's mom and dad were sitting on one of the couches watching TV. One dog was on the other couch, and the second dog was in the woman's lap. James caught movement in the guy's room again and looked. The guy was in only a towel. James was pretty surprised by the guy's muscle tone. _A nerd who works out_, he thought. _Impressive_. The guy's back was facing James, and... there went the towel. James got a nice view of his ass before he put on his underwear. James quickly put down the binoculars and thanked God Kendall and Carlos were fighting over a bag of chips. They couldn't see that James was slightly aroused. Over a nerd. A boy nerd. He had yet to tell them he might like both girls _and _boys. He calmed himself down and snatched the bag of chips out of Kendall's hands.

…

Logan spent the remainder of the summer inside for the most part. Occasionally he took the dogs for a walk or did some laps in the pool. He spent a lot of time in his room reading, watching TV, or playing World of Warcraft.

But sometimes his eyes would drift to his window that faced the house cross the street. A few times he saw the pretty guy arguing with his mom in their driveway. Sometimes he watched the pretty guy mow the lawn. Once the pretty guy's mom came home with a date. Pretty guy stormed out of the house, hopped on his bike, and rode off. A lot of the time, pretty guy's friends were over. One day, Logan watched them have a water gun fight.

Logan longed to know what it was like to have friends. At his grade school, kids decided he was too weird to hang out with. So from pre-school to eighth grade he was ignored. He would wish that he at least had been bullied. Because then his existence would have been acknowledged. Instead, he was all alone. A kid who used books as friends, and put more effort into his studies to pass the time. He wondered if high school would be different, but didn't want to get his hopes up.

Logan was a bundle of nerves as his mom drove him to Freshmen Orientation day at Woods Academy. Woods Academy was a small, private school. A person only got in if they were rich or really smart. Logan was blessed enough to be both.

His mom dropped him off at the front of the school. "Remember you go to the cafeteria."

"I know, Mom," logan said patiently.

"Alright. Good luck. Try to make friends."

Logan sighed. "I'll do my best." Logan got out of the car and walked up the stairs leading to the front entrance. He, along with other Freshmen, followed signs to the cafeteria. Once there, he took a seat at one of the tables toward the front. Instead of talking like the rest of his classmates, he buried his nose in a book.

Finally, the vice principal made everyone get quiet and made some announcements. They would be divided into their homerooms, and various business would be taken care of there. Then they would get their pictures taken for their school IDs/yearbook pictures. Next, they would go through their class schedule, meet their teachers, get their books, and get a summary of what they'd be learning for the year. After that, they would have lunch. Finally, they would go home after one last homeroom meeting. Logan would have to take the bus home.

Logan watched as homerooms were called, and people walked off. He saw the pretty guy, and got a weird feeling in his stomach. Then he saw pretty guy's Hispanic friend. When Logan was called for his homeroom, he saw that pretty guy's friend with the prominent eyebrows was also in his homeroom.

They were allowed to pick their own seats, and Logan wondered of eyebrow friend sat behind him on purpose.

They were all given their locker number and combination. They went into the hall and tested out their lockers a few times. They went back to their classroom, and were given paperwork their parents would have to sign. As they waited to be called to get their pictures taken, they were allowed to talk.

Logan grabbed his book and prepared to read. A tap on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around in his seat and looked at eyebrow friend.

"You live across from James, right?" eyebrow friend asked.

"Um..."

"Tall, kinda brown hair, tan, looks like a girl?"

Logan laughed a little. "Yeah. I, uh, never knew his name."

"Well, his name is James Diamond. And my name is Kendall Knight."

Logan nodded. "I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell."

Kendall smiled. Logan liked Kendall's smile. It was all dimples, and seemed so genuine. "You, Logan Mitchell, have been quite a mystery to James, Carlos—our other friend, and I."

"Oh?"

"Yup. We've kinda been spying on you since the day you moved in."

"That's... creepy."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah. I guess it is. But we had nothing else to do this summer. We hoped to learn a bit about you to keep us busy. But you barely left the house."

Logan shrugged. "I don't know anyone. I did a lot of reading and gaming."

"You could've talked yo us," Kendall said. "We're very nice people. Though James has rude moments."

"Who doesn't?"

There was Kendall's nice smile again. "Exactly. You should sit with us at lunch."

"I... Um... Will James and Carlos be OK with that?"

Kendall appeared to think that over. "Carlos will be fine with it. James... I'm not sure. That's dude's a mystery. Just ignore him if he's being an ass to you."

"Alright."

"So you'll sit with us at lunch?" Kendall asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "I will."

…

James was pleased that the last class he'd have everyday would be with Carlos. What a terrific way to spend last period.

He and Carlos went to the cafeteria, got their food, and sat.

Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked as he started to eat.

James shrugged and scanned the cafeteria for their friend. He smiled and waved Kendall over when he saw him. Then his eyes landed on the guy next to Kendall. James' heart started to pound in his chest. How did Kendall end up with his neighbor? And why was the guy about to sit down with them? No one else ever sat with the three.

"Guys," Kendall said as he and his new buddy sat, "this is Logan Mitchell. Logan, that's Carlos Garcia and that's James Diamond."

"Ho," Logan said quietly with a nervous smile. Logan's eyes locked with James' and James saw a tint of pink cross Logan's cheeks. "We're, uh, neighbors."

"I know," James said.

Logan cleared his throat and looked at Carlos. "I hear you guys have been spying on me."

Carlos choked on his food, making Kendall laugh.

"Kendall! Why'd you tell him?" James demanded to know. Logan may start closing his curtains, and James _really _enjoyed sneaking peeks at Logan post-shower.

"I just wanted him to know we were curious about him," Kendall said. "He's not creeped out by it."

"As long as there aren't any cameras in my room," Logan joked.

Carlos and Kendall laughed. James just continued to stare Logan down. He was surprised Logan made a joke; he seemed more like a serious type of guy. And James noted that Logan looked surprised with himself too.

Conversation flowed pretty well. Though Logan and James didn't speak to each other again. Logan seemed to fit well, and it annoyed James. Who did Logan think he was, coming in and acting like part of the group? And why were Carlos and Kendall so accepting of him? Why would they let this other person in so easily? Didn't they know a new member of the group would change everything? The thing that pissed him off the most, though, was that _Kendall _was the one who brought Logan in. James saw him first. _He _should've been the first to talk to Logan. _He _should've been the one to slowly make him part of the group. Instead, Logan was thrust into the group by Kendall. It wasn't fair.

Lunch ended. James quickly threw his things away and went off to his homeroom again. They took care of their final business and were dismissed. James left the classroom and went to his locker. He put all his books and notebooks in there. Then he ran off to catch the bus. There was only one seat available, at the back of the bus, next to Logan.

James sighed and took the seat next to Logan—who was reading a book. James looked at him until his eyes went away from his book and onto James. James immediately snapped, "What?"

Logan blinked in what looked like shock. "You... you were staring at me."

"Whatever." James stared straight ahead, ignoring Logan for the rest of the bus ride. Thankfully, they were the first stop. The bus dropped them off at the entrance to their development.

Quietly, they walked together to their houses two streets away.

"Bye," Logan said when they reached their destination.

"Uh-huh," James muttered and went up the walkway to his own house.

The best part of James day was when he saw that Logan didn't close his curtains after shower time.

…

Logan couldn't believe his luck. He had friends. People he sat with at lunch, and talked to before first period. He actually had someone to chat with in homeroom. They alternated whose house they hung out at. It would go: Kendall's, Carlos', James', then Logan's. They went to the movies and the mall together. They had sleepovers. Carlos never failed to make Logan laugh or smile, and always offered a hug when he was in need of one. Logan could share anything with Kendall. He definitely felt closest to Kendall. Then there was James. Logan didn't know what to think of James. Sometimes James would smile a little at the things he said, and sometimes James got snappy with him. James always accepted that Logan would be around, but he was usually somewhat cold toward Logan. Logan was always nice to James, and couldn't understand why James acted this way. Logan just wanted to be his friend.

Homecoming was coming up soon, and Logan was the only one without a date. Kendall and Carlos were trying to get him to ask Camille, a girl in his Italian class.

"I don't know..." Logan said at lunch.

James groaned. "Oh my god, Logan. Stop being such a pussy. It's not that hard. Go up to the chick and ask her to go to Homecoming with you."

"But-"

"No," James interrupted. "Shut up. She's into you. She'll say yes."

"She's into me?" Logan asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes. She does a stupid, flirty giggle when you make bad jokes."

Carlos nodded. "And she always had to be touching you when she talks to you."

"They're right," Kendall said. "James knows his shit when it comes to this stuff too. Go ask her. Now. She's throwing her garbage away."

"OK." Logan took a deep breath and stood. He practically ran over to Camille. "Hey."

Camille smiled at him. "Hi, Logan."

"So... Homecoming is Friday."

"It is."

"Do you, um, wanna, you know, go... with... me?"

Camille giggled and touched his arm. "I'd love to go with you, Logan. We'll meet outside the dance like Jo, Lucy, and Stephanie are doing with Kendall, James, and Carlos."

Logan smiled brightly. "OK. Sounds like a plan."

"See you then." She walked back to her table.

Logan pretty much skipped back to his. "She said yes!" He did a little victory dance before he sat.

Kendall laughed. "Hopefully you dance better than that."

Logan smacked his forehead. "Crap! I can't dance! What am I gonna do?"

"Do you ever not freak out?" James asked.

Carlos elbowed James in the side. "Just tell her you haven't danced before, and she'll offer to teach you."

"Good plan!" Kendall said. "Then she'll grind all up on you. Wonderful."

Logan felt himself blush. "Oh god. Grinding."

"You'll dig it," James said, and Logan was surprised James was being civil. "The boner will be inevitable, though."

Kendall chuckled. "So true."

Logan let himself laugh too. "I'm actually excited. My first dance ever. Is that lame?"

"Very," James said.

"It's not," Kendall told him. "Everyone's allowed to be excited for their first dance. You'll have fun."

"Can we sleep at your house after, Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Um. I'll ask. The girls might not be allowed to stay..."

"That's fine," James said with a shrug. "Who needs them? We can be all dude-like without them there."

…

James was a little surprised at how well Logan was dressed for the dance. He almost gave James a run for his money. And James felt a little twist in his gut at seeing Logan.

"Do I look bad or something?" Logan asked when he noticed James staring.

"Um..." James searched his head for the words. "You actually look shockingly good. For a nerd."

Logan gave him that stupid smile that James had grown to love the past few months. "I do?"

"Yes. Now stop fishing for compliments and go dance with Camille."

Logan gave him another smile and went up to Camille. James sighed and went to his date, Lucy. "Ready to dance?" he asked her.

Lucy took his hand. "Sure."

James couldn't stop himself from watching Logan. He saw that Logan took their advice and told Camille he hadn't danced before. It looked like Camille was guiding Logan with her voice and body. And Logan had this fucking goofy grin on his face.

James took a deep breath as his hands settled on Lucy's hips. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about Logan. Logan was a weird kid, after all. Like, One time he tried to describe World of Warcraft to them, and attempted to convince them to start playing. One time at the mall, he spent a good hour and a half at the bookstore. The dude bought _six _books. Logan even tried to talk him and Carlos out of the crazy stunts they had planned. The dynamic of the group had changed too. Kendall and Logan seemed really close, which made James and Carlos closer. What really irked James, though, was that Logan wasn't close with him at all. How did Kendall and Carlos get to know Logan so well, but James didn't? Then james remembered that maybe, just maybe, he was sometimes a little rude to Logan. But with all the damn conflicting emotions he felt, how was he supposed to act?

It was time for the first slow dance of the night. Lucy rested her head on James' chest while they danced. James' eyes drifted to Logan and Camille. He saw Camille whisper something in Logan's ear and Logan nodded. Then Camille lifted her head and put her lips to Logan's. After the kiss, Camille placed her chin on Logan's shoulder. Logan caught James' eye and smiled. James wasn't sure what to do, so he just gave Logan a thumbs up. It wasn't as if he could go up to Camille and punch her like he wanted to. Fuck Logan for stirring all those emotions.

James saw Logan and Camille kiss several more times—once she even slipped him some tongue—before it was time to announce king and queen.

"I wanna win king one day," James _and _Kendall said. They glared at each other. "_I'm _gonna win. No! Me!"

"Guys, stop fighting," Logan said. "Wait until we're Seniors."

"But you gotta work for this shit _now_," James reminded Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and James wanted to smack him. "Whatever," Logan said.

There were only a few more songs after king and queen were announced. Once the dance was over, they said good-bye to their dates, and Logan's dad drove them back to Logan's house.

They went straight to Logan's basement and changed. Kendall picked a movie for them to watch on the TV down there while Logan set up the inflatable mattress. James and Carlos each got to sleep on a couch while Logan and Kendall would share the mattress.

They talked about their dates as they watched the movie. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan would all be going out with their girls again.

Soon, they all fell asleep.

James woke in the middle of the night thirsty. He got up and went upstairs to the kitchen. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank.

"James?"

James gulped in surprise and choked a bit on his water. "L-Logan. I was just getting some water."

Logan chuckled. "I know. I, uh, woke up when you did and wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Why do you hate me?"

James was taken aback. He didn't know Logan thought he hated him. "I don't hate you."

Logan scrunched up his eyebrows cutely. "But... you... Sometimes you're so rude to me."

James sighed. "It's complicated, Logan."

"Can you try to explain it to me? I just wanna be friends, James."

"We _are _friends."

"You don't always act like it," Logan said softly. "Most of the time, actually."

James ran a hand through his hair. "You're really nice, Logan. You are. Kendall and Carlos are, like, fucking obsessed with you. But I... I don't like change."

"Huh?"

"Kendall, Carlos, and I have been best friends since we were little. We had a certain group dynamic. Then you came along and everything changed. I was afraid it'd be like..."

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Like... when my parents divorced," James told him. "I was ten and it sucked royally. They fought plenty before the divorce, but it got worse during. They even went to court to battle over custody of me. Then I barely saw my dad, and like a year later he got married to a chick _way _younger than him. Now they live three hours away and I never see him. After my dad moved out, my mom remodeled the house. She got rid of anything that reminded her of Dad. It wasn't a home anymore. It still isn't. It always has to be spotless and perfect and I get bitched at if I mess something up. My mom started dating soon after my dad got married, and she _always _brings her dates home. I can hear them have sex, Logan. And it's always a different guy. I leave the house when she brings one over now. I hang out at the playground a street over, no matter what time it is. Shit. I never told anyone that last bit..."

"So you were afraid another big change would lead to bad things," Logan said.

James was so glad Logan understood. "Yeah. Um. Could you not tell Kendall and Carlos about me running off to the playground?"

"You could always come here when your mom has a date."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't want you hanging out at the playground late at night." Logan put a hand on James' shoulder. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, Logan. But, uh, promise not to tell?"

Logan gave James' shoulder a squeeze. "Promise. You wanna know a secret about me?"

"Um. Sure."

"You, Carlos, and Kendall are my first friends ever."

"_Ever_?"

"Yup."

"How the hell does that happen?"

Logan took his hand off James' shoulder and James immediately missed it. "Kids in pre-school decided I was weird," Logan told him. "So they never spoke to me. Every school year I hoped it would change, but it didn't."

"So... they all bullied you?"

"No! I would've preferred that! At least then people would've know I exist! But no! I would talk to people and no one would say a thing. They acted like I wasn't there. I was so miserable. Then Kendall spoke to me. And Carlos did too. Even you sometimes. I've never had that before. It's great having friends. I just want you and me to be close, James."

James gave Logan a smile. "I want that too. I was, uh, a little jealous that Kendall and Carlos were close to you, but I wasn't."

Logan poked James' chest. "Your fault, buddy."

James chuckled. "Right. I'll try to be nicer. But I'll still tease you and shit for being a nerd."

Logan grinned. "Bring it on."

…

They were eating lunch in the cafeteria when James said to Logan, "I know what I'm gonna get you for Christmas."

The gleam in James' eyes made Logan a little scared. Since Homecoming their friendship had improved, and Logan was happy about that. Until he saw that gleam. "Do I even wanna know?"

James nodded. "I'm giving you a makeover."

"Logan doesn't need a makeover," Kendall said.

James rolled his eyes. "He kinda does. His fashion sense is horrible, and his hair is tragic."

Logan scowled at James. "Yet it all got me a girlfriend."

"Good for you. But you could use an improvement."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"N-no!" James sputtered. "You're a good looking nerd. But I can make you a _really _good looking nerd. Please, Logan? I was having so much trouble figuring out what to get you."

Logan sighed. James was looking at him with pleading and hopeful eyes. "Fine. When do you wanna do this?"

The very first day of winter break, James showed up at Logan's house bright and early. Logan sat on his bed and watched James go through his closet and drawers, tossing various items of clothing into garbage bags.

"Uh... what are we gonna do with my reject clothes?" he asked James.

"Donate them. The country club is doing a clothing drive for those in need this weekend."

"Oh. That's nice. Um. Are you actually buying me new clothes?" James had discarded a lot of clothes. Logan barely had a wardrobe now.

"I am. Got my mom's credit card and everything."

"How are we gonna get to the mall today? I mean, both our parents are working and can't drive us."

"We'll take the bus. No biggie." James put one final shirt in a bag. "Done. Ready for the mall?"

"I guess."

They walked to the bus stop, and waited in the cold for the bus.

"How are we gonna do this?" Logan asked.

"First we'll pick out a new wardrobe for you. By the time we're done with that it'll be noon, so we'll take a lunch break. Then we'll go buy you some hair products. After that, we'll go back to your house, dress you, do your hair, and then go out to dinner with Kendall and Carlos."

The bus arrived. They paid the fair and found some seats.

"This is gonna take all day?"

"A makeover is serious business," James said. "And I don't want any whining. Try to enjoy yourself."

"But I hate shopping."

James let out a huff. "If you're good, I'll buy you books too."

Logan couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Alright then. I'll try not to complain. But, um, are you gonna dress me like you?"

"No way," James said. "We'll try to keep your own style. I have a plan. Don't worry."

As soon as they got to the mall, they went to James' favorite store. James grabbed a bunch of clothes from pretty much every section. Then he shoved Logan into a dressing room. Logan was forced to try everything on then "model" it for James.

Logan had to admit that James had an eye for fashion. He picked out typical, yet stylish Logan clothes. There were jeans and trousers, vests and sweater vests and cardigans, T-shirts and dress shirts, ties and gloves and scarves.

Once they reached the third store, Logan realized he was having fun. He liked it when James approved an outfit. And the rare times something didn't work, he enjoyed joking about it with James.

At lunch, James said, "We've picked out some great stuff so far."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "You know, this is the first time we've hung out without Kendall and Carlos."

James smiled. "You're right. Are you... having fun?"

"A lot of fun actually. I never enjoyed shopping before. You make it bearable, I think."

"Glad to be of service."

Logan laughed. "I'm happy we did this."

James gave him a look that he wasn't sure how to place. "Me too. I like spending time with you, Logan. Despite your nerdiness, you're a cool guy."

That was one of the best compliments Logan had ever gotten. "Thanks. I'm sometimes afraid that I'm too much of a dork to be your friend."

"Nah. We need a smart guy to keep us out of trouble and tutor us when we need it. You fit, Logan, and I'm glad you changed things. It's shown me that change isn't always bad."

They smiled at each other for awhile before going back to eating.

They went to two more stores then got hair products for Logan. They caught the bus and went back to Logan's house. James picked out an outfit for Logan, and made him change into it. Then he showed Logan how to do his hair, giving him a lecture on how to take care of it as well.

Logan looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow. I look good."

"I'm a genius, I know," James said.

…

James liked how much closer her got to Logan as the school year went on. Sometimes Logan would call him before school if he wasn't sure of an outfit—James was so glad he went to a school with a dress code instead of a uniform. James always went to Logan if he needed help with homework or studying. If Kendall was too busy with Jo, Logan would go to James for relationship advice. James always did his best to help, even though it kind of bothered him to see Logan and Camille all couple-like. Every time his mom brought a date home, James would spend the night at Logan's house. Sometimes James went with Logan to walk the dogs.

Logan made James smiled with some of his nerd talk. James got a little jealous whenever Logan hung out with Kendall or Carlos alone. He loved joking about silly things with Logan. He had fun goofing off with Logan at the playground once it was warm out. He liked teaching Logan about clothes and hair. He enjoyed making fun of Logan for watching educational programs.

James definitely had a soft spot for Logan. And he didn't mind it one bit.

_**Just so you know, the next few chapters will be kind of summaries of their high school years. It may seem trivial now, but it's necessary I think. You'll see. **_


	2. Sophomore Year

_**I'm so glad people are liking this so far. Though someone said James is rude, judgmental, and creepy... I really hope I'm not making him so... two dimensional, I guess. Anyway, if James seems more different in this chapter it may be because that was floating in the back of my mind as I wrote this. The creepiness kinda stayed though...**_

Chapter Two: Sophomore Year

Logan was eating breakfast in his living room—Duckie and Blaine watching his every move—when James waltzed in. This was something that had become pretty normal. Logan's parents gave James a key in the beginning of the summer in case he needed it. If the Mitchells weren't home, and his mom had a date, James was able to escape there. James had also started calling Logan's parents Mom and Dad.

James sat next to Logan on the couch and took a piece of toast off Logan's plate.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"What? I'm hungry and you have food."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ass."

Logan knew it should feel weird. He went from barely talking to James to having him practically living at his house. He also knew he should probably think of James as a brother now. But he couldn't. He sometimes thought of James in very un-brother-like ways. There were times when he wondered what it would be like to kiss James. He stared at James a little too long whenever he was shirtless. And he may or may not have had several wet dreams starring James.

Logan was aware nothing would happen between them, though. James liked girls. A lot. He went on many dates with girls, talked about girls, got caught making out with girls by his mom. Logan also didn't want to ruin their friendship. He treasured it too much. He'd hate to lose James as a friend. And... there was Kendall too. Logan realized he may have had a tiny crush on Kendall. But Kendall was very much in love with Jo.

This all frustrated Logan to no end. He didn't _want _to have crushes on guys, let alone two of his best friends. If they ever found out, they may not want to be friends with him anymore. And Carlos would obviously side with them since he'd known them longer than Logan. Logan would not be able to handle being friendless again.

"So you doing OK?" James asked, tossing a piece of crust to each dog.

"Why wouldn't I be OK?"

"Uh..." James looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Because of you and Camille."

"Right." The night before Logan had a long phone conversation with Camille. They both agreed that it was time to end their relationship. The spark they once had fizzled away. "I'm fine," he told James. "It was a mutual break up."

James snorted. "No break up is mutual."

"You've never even been in a relationship, James."

"Thanks so much for rubbing that in my face, Logan."

Logan smiled, gave James a pat on the shoulder, and stood. He brought his plate into the kitchen and knew James had followed him.

"So, Kendall and Carlos are spending the day with their ladies," James said.

Logan put his plate in the sink and turned to James. "OK. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Wanna ride our bikes to the country club and hit the gym there? You're a member now, right?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. My dad takes clients there sometimes and my mom meets people there and gives them her card and shit."

"So does that sound like a plan?"

"Sure. Then we can go for a swim here after."

They changed, got their bikes, and rode the mile to the country club.

They did a nice half hour long work out. They decided to hit the juice bar after so they could relax a bit before heading back out into the heat.

A guy took a seat next to Logan and smiled at him. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Logan got the feeling this guy was flirting with him and blushed. "Um. I'm a slightly new member."

The guy placed a hand on Logan's thigh. "Well, maybe we could work out together sometime."

"Jett!" James snapped. "Leave Logan alone."

"Why?" Jett asked. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" James said defensively, slightly offending Logan. "He's my friend and I don't want you trying to give him an STD."

Jett raised an eyebrow. "I am completely disease free, thank you very much." He stood. "Maybe I'll see you later, Logan." He winked and walked away.

Logan looked at James. "Who was that?"

James groaned. "Jett Stetson. He's gonna be a Junior at Cherry Grove Academy. He's a huge slut. He's been caught here giving dudes blow jobs in the locker rooms, showers, steam room. But they won't kick him out because his daddy donates a shit ton of money to the club."

"So he's gay?"

"Is that all you got out of this story?" James asked. "He probably has herpes and was looking to hook up with you."

"It's kind of flattering," Logan mumbled.

"_How_?"

"it's nice to know that Camille wasn't the only person in the world who finds me attractive."

James shook his head. "Plenty of people find you attractive."

"Like who?"

"Like... people."

"Exactly," Logan said. "No one. I'm probably not gonna be in another relationship until college."

"Logan." James put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good looking dude."

"For a nerd."

"For _anyone_. I... if I were a girl, I'd be into you."

Logan smiled a little. "You're just saying that, but thanks."

James' own smile looked as weak as Logan's felt. "No problem, buddy. Let's go."

As they left, Logan locked eyes with Jett and felt a slight flutter in his stomach.

…

James poked Logan's arm before first period. It was their second day of school. Logan had been acting weird since they saw Jett over the summer, and it worried James. He had no idea what was going on in Logan's head, and it was driving him crazy.

"Yes?" Logan asked, shutting the book he was reading.

"Will you help me with my speech to be our class president?"

Logan smiled. "Sure."

"Damn you," Kendall said to James. "_I _was gonna ask Logan to help me with _my _speech."

Logan shrugged. "Too late. I'm helping James."

That brought James some joy. He like that Logan picked him over Kendall. He had been so mad when Kendall announced he's be running against James for their class president. He was sure Kendall would win. But with Logan on his side, James had a chance.

The bell rang and they all got ready to head off to homeroom.

"We can work on your speech at my house before dinner," Logan told James.

"Sounds good. Is Dad gonna give us some driving lessons after dinner?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said with a wicked grin. "Maybe he'll get scared and piss his pants."

James laughed. "That's be priceless. Bye."

"See ya." Logan walked off with Kendall.

Carlos walked with James and said, "It's kinda weird that you call Logan's parents Mom and Dad."

James chuckled a little. "They're more like parents to me than my actual parents."

"You like spending time with Logan, don't you?" Carlos said.

"Well, yeah. He's my best friend."

Carlos stepped in front of James, forcing them both to stop walking. "You don't like him in a best friend way, do you?"

"Uh... Um... What?"

Carlos gave James an impatient look. "James, you've always treated Logan differently than me and Kendall."

"Because I haven't known him as long."

"You all of a sudden disliked Camille when Logan started dating her. It's been, like, two months since that guy at the gym hit on Logan, and you still complain about it. You get mad at me whenever I hang out with Logan alone. You look at him differently too. James, you can tell me."

"We're late for homeroom."

"_James_."

James let out a frustrated growl. "I don't wanna feel this way, OK? I had this weird fascination with Logan since the first time I saw him. That's one of the reason why I acted so weird when Kendall introduced him and he began to hang out with us. And now... we've gotten so close he probably sees me as a brother. It'll never happen."

"How long have you liked guys?" Carlos asked.

James sighed. "I've been wondering since eighth grade. But I like girls too, OK?"

"It doesn't bother me," Carlos said. "You're still James. But... you should tell Logan how you feel."

"No fucking way. It'll ruin _everything_. I value his friendship too much. And he'll start acting all weird around me. Just... no."

"You're gonna drive yourself crazy," Carlos said.

"It's just a crush. It'll go away."

"Or it'll get worse."

James sighed sadly. "It's already getting worse."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's OK. Promise not to tell Logan? Or Kendall?"

Carlos nodded. "Promise."

After school, James rode the bus home with Logan. He wasn't worried about Logan finding out what Carlos knew. Carlos never broke a promise. Especially something as important as an unrequited crush.

They got off at their stop and went to Logan's house. The dogs greeted them happily and followed them into the living room. There, James worked on his speech with lots of help from Logan.

"Will you vote for me?" He asked Logan. "And not Kendall?"

Logan smiled at him. "I told Kendall I'd decide after I heard both your speeches."

"Oh."

"But I just said that so he wouldn't feel bad. I'll vote for you, James."

James was flooded with relief. And he was happy that Logan was picking him over Kendall. "Thank you!" He gave Logan a tight hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Logan laughed and hugged him back. "I know you and Kendall ruthlessly compete with each other. Which I don't get."

James reluctantly ended the hug. "That's just how it's always been. Neither of us likes to lose. I think we like winning for different reasons, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall likes the thrill of winning. If he loses, yeah he gets pissed for a bit, but eventually he gets over it. If I lose... I feel like a terrible failure. I beat myself up about it for weeks. Winning makes me feel worthy of... being a person, I guess."

"James," Logan said softly, placing a hand on James' knee. "Winning things doesn't prove your worth as a person. All someone has to do it get to know you, and they'll see how great you are."

"Thanks. Wait. Why do they have to get to know me?"

Logan gave James' knee a squeeze. "You come off as a little self-centered and rude sometimes."

"Sorry I don't put up with people's shit."

Logan laughed. "And that's why you're awesome. It's just that few people see your sweet and vulnerable side. They don't see all of James. They only see pieces. Once you know the whole, you understand the pieces."

James raised his eyebrows, impressed. "That was deep."

Logan grinned. "I have my moments."

Logan's mom came home and started to make dinner. Logan's dad got a home a few minutes before dinner was ready. The four of them ate in the kitchen and shared stories about their day.

James loved spending time like this with the Mitchells. They always sat down and ate dinner together. Even when his own parents were still married, he never had a true family meal. When he was little, his nanny would just sit him in front of the TV with his dinner. After the divorce, his mom started working even more and since his nanny left when he was twelve, he always ate alone. Until Logan. Logan was like a godsend. A bright light in a world of darkness. Knowing Logan stirred so many things inside of James. All these emotions and wants he didn't before know he had and felt.

That was why James couldn't tell Logan about his little crush. He could lose all the wonderful things he gained the past year: a great new friend, a family he always—but never realized—he wanted. He didn't think revealing his crush would be worth all the potential loss. But then Logan would smile at him, or touch him, or laugh, or say something so sweet. Things like that made James want to grab Logan and kiss him until they both couldn't breathe. Little fantasies of dating Logan would float through his mind. He had seen Logan with Camille, and knew Logan was a great boyfriend.

James wasn't sure what he wanted more: Logan the boyfriend, or Logan the best friend. It was all so confusing and complicated.

After dinner, Logan's dad took James and Logan driving through the neighborhood. Logan was the first to drive, doing an excellent job as usual. James liked to go a little too fast and sometimes hit the breaks too hard, but he was getting better.

"My mom wants to throw me some fancy sixteenth birthday party at the club," James said as he drove.

"Like in the ballroom?" Logan asked.

"Yup. But I don't know if I want a huge thing."

"You wanna win Prom king, though," Logan reminded him. "Throwing an awesome sixteenth birthday party would increase your cool points."

"True..."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Oh, the politics of high school. I don't miss it. James, tell your mother Joanna and I will help out with the party. We'll chaperone and stuff."

James smiled. "Thanks, Dad. Maybe you guys can help stop her from making it too ridiculous and boring."

Mr. Mitchell laughed again. "Will do. You know what kind of car you want?"

James shrugged a little. "It won't matter what I want. She'll get me what's more fashionable and classy."

"I'll get Joanna to try and persuade her to get something you'd like," Mr. Mitchell said.

"You don't have to."

"But he will," Logan said from the backseat.

After the drive, James went back to his house. He always had to be home by eight on week nights during the school year. Which he didn't get since his mom didn't get home herself until nine or ten. Sometimes eleven.

James took a shower, did his homework, and worked on his speech.

At nine forty-five, he looked out his window in time to see Logan do his after-shower activities.

…

Logan sometimes went to the gym without James. If Jett was there, he'd watch him the whole time. Logan found Jett interesting. And he felt himself blush whenever Jett smiled at him. But Logan had yet to make a move, and neither had Jett.

Logan's mind was never on Jett at school, though. Especially the day they were waiting for the announcements to find out the results for class elections. James had been nervous all day, while Kendall remained cool and collected. Logan really hoped James would win. James' self-esteem really needed it.

Right before last period started, the announcements were made. The did the Senior and Junior class before the Sophomore class.

"And the Sophomore class president is... Kendall Knight."

_Shit_, Logan thought. He asked for the bathroom pass, and went to the fourth floor—where James' last class of the day was. He went into the bathroom that was closest to James' classroom. James was there, staring into the mirror.

"You OK?"

James turned to look at Logan. He quickly wiped away the tears. "I'm fine."

Logan walked up to James and wrapped him in a hug. "When Kendall boasts, don't let it get to you."

James buried is face in the crook of Logan's neck and sniffled. "Your last class is on the first floor."

Logan ran a soothing hand through James hair. "I figured you might need me."

"Why does _everyone _like Kendall more than they like me?" James asked.

"That;s not true."

"He fucking won the election, didn't he?"

"That doesn't prove anything," Logan said.

James stepped back. "Yeah. Right. Who do you like more?"

"I like you both equally."

"Bullshit."

Logan sighed. "Well... Instead of sending Kendall a congratulations text after the announcement, I came to find you. Take that as you will."

James finally smiled. "Thanks, Logan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing you'll never have to know."

That day after school, James had a dentist appointment. So while James was doing that, Logan went to the gym. Jett was there as well, and they did their usual eye flirting.

Once Logan was done his work out, he went to the juice bar. As he hoped, Jett sat next to him.

"You've been watching me for weeks," Jett said.

Logan felt his heart speed up. "You've been watching me too."

Jett grinned. "I have. Now, I know why I watch you, but why do you watch me?"

"Why do you watch me?" Logan asked.

"You have to answer first."

Logan chuckled softly. "Well, I hear you're gay."

"You hear correctly," Jett said.

Logan felt his cheeks heat up. "I, um, have been wondering about my own sexual orientation. Like, I've watched straight porn as well as girl on girl and guy on guy. It all turns me on, but I don't know if it's just sex that gets me going. I had a girlfriend before, liked kissing her, and wanted to do more. But I also have crushes on two guys. I just don't know if I like them only for their personalities since I know them so well. Then there's you. I find you attractive and you're the only gay guy I know of, and I sometimes wonder if I could test out whether or not I like guys on you."

Jett laughed. "That's a lot of information."

"Sorry," Logan said with a sigh. "I've just been keeping that all in and it felt good to get it out."

Jett looked at Logan with amusement. "You are an odd one."

"I know. So, um, why do you watch me?"

"Because you're hot."

Logan smiled. "Oh. Thanks. So, um, are you."

"So. You wanna test out whether or not you like guys?"

"Uh... I'm, um, not having sex with you," Logan said. He was _not _ready for sex yet. Guy or girl. Especially since he was still confused.

"We don't have to have sex," Jett told him.

"I don't know if I wanna... mess around either."

Jett ran his fingertips up and down Logan's forearm. "We can just make out. Just to see if it makes you hot."

"You like corrupting innocent guys, don't you?"

Jett smirked. "I do. And I'm hoping that if you like making out with me, you'll wanna do more eventually."

"At least you're honest," Logan said. "So, um, where do you wanna do this?"

"There's a supply closet I use often." Jett stood.

Logan got up as well and followed him. They walked down the hall and turned right. Jett grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him into the closet. He pushed Logan up against the door.

"We'll stop whenever you want," Jett said.

"OK." Logan was finding it difficult to breathe. The situation was so unbelievable. He had never done something like this. He and Camille only made out in movie theaters, her living room, or his basement. Making out with a guy he barely knew in a supply closet was new territory.

Suddenly, Jett's lips were on Logan's. Logan made himself focus on the kiss. It started out slowly. It was obvious Jett had done a lot of kissing, because he was excellent. It was like he knew exactly how Logan needed it to be—which he probably did since he liked inexperienced guys. He must've known how guys with no experience liked it. But Logan wasn't totally inexperienced.

He put a hand on the back of Jett's head and ran his tongue along Jett's lower lip. Jett immediately opened his mouth. Logan allowed Jett to take control of the kiss. Logan moaned as Jett's hand traveled up his shirt. His heartbeat sped up as the kiss intensified. Their mouths swallowed each other's groans, and Jett pressed his body up against Logan's. Logan could feel Jett's arousal, and he was just as hard. When Jett's other hand went to the waistband of Logan's sweatpants, Logan pushed him away lightly. "That's, um, enough for now."

Jett didn't look mad. He actually looked rather pleased with himself. "Alright. So..." His eyes traveled to Logan's erection. "What's the verdict?"

Logan let out a breath. "I totally like dudes."

…

James was jealous. Logan and Kendall had both had their sixteenth birthdays. Kendall's party had a lot of their classmates in attendance. Logan's party was small, with only family and close friends. Both had gotten a car for their birthday. Logan got a red Mustang, and Kendall got a dark green BMW. But James was really jealous that Kendall had lost his virginity the night before.

They were all in Logan's basement—Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos—as Kendall told the story. James had always assumed _he'd _be the first of their friends to have sex. But no. Kendall had fucked Jo in the backseat of his car. Something else bothered James. Logan looked a little... hurt as Kendall told his story. It was as if Logan had wanted to have been the one Kendall slept with. James wanted to punch Kendall. For hurting Logan, for getting Logan to like him, for winning class president, for being the first to lose his virginity. It wasn't fair. Why did Kendall get to have everything?

"Can we talk less about Kendall having sex, and more about my party?" James asked. "That's why we met up after all."

"Right," Kendall said. "Sorry." Fucker didn't _look _sorry, though.

_He probably only lasted two seconds_, James told himself. _And Jo must've hated it. I hope she bled all over his car. _

"So the guest list," Logan said. He got out a notebook and pen. "Who do you wanna invite?"

"Well, I have a few Juniors and Seniors I'm friends with." James named them, and Logan wrote them down. "I want to invite out entire class. And the Freshmen too. A lot of people are excluding Freshmen from their sixteenth birthday parties."

Logan smiled. "But not James Diamond."

"No way. Um. My mom probably has people she wants me to invite. Like, children of work friends and socialites and shit."

In their world, the Sweet Sixteen birthday party was a big deal. James was going to make his mark with this party. Climb the popularity ladder. This could assure him a win for Prom king. Maybe even Homecoming king.

"Mom knows where to get a good DJ," Logan said.

James smiled. "Sweet. So. We gotta think of a theme..."

They spent the rest of the evening discussing his party. James knew it was selfish, but he liked having all the attention on him.

…

James' party ended up being a Hollywood Red Carpet theme. There was actually a red carpet put down leading to the ballroom of the country club. Mrs. Diamond had hired a team of photographers to take people's pictures as they entered—to give them the full red carpet experience, paparazzi and all. Everyone would be able to see their pictures a few days later online. The invitations were made to look like the stars on the Walk of Fame. The ballroom was set up to look like a club. Couches were set up in the corners with small tables in front of them. High tables and chairs were directly behind the dance floor. The best DJ in the state was set up on the stage. Waiters walked around with finger food. A bar was set up to take drink orders—all alcohol free. James had a large cake made to look like the Hollywood sign. Everyone would get a party favor of a miniature Oscar with their name on it.

Logan was glad everyone was having a good time. People would be talking about this party for weeks. It was a huge success. Logan could care less about parties, but this party was important to James. That's why he helped out as much as he could with the planning process. James wanted a great party, so Logan helped give it to him.

Logan's parents and Mrs. Diamond were the only chaperones there. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos promised to take care of any problems so James could just have fun. But Carlos and Kendall were too busy with their girlfriends. Logan had to break up a cat fight all by himself. He had to get his mom when a girl suddenly got her time of the month and was crying in the bathroom. He had to calm down a guy after a waiter tripped and spilled food on him. He had to confiscate alcohol from a few people.

It was fifteen minutes until cake/sing Happy Birthday time. So Logan stepped out of the ballroom to take a breather.

"You don't wanna dance?"

Logan saw Jett coming toward him. "Um. Hi. I'm too busy playing host so James doesn't have to worry at all. Why are you here? Doesn't James hate you?"

Jett laughed. "I think his mom forced him to invite me. So are you telling me you're not gonna honor me with a dance?"

"That's probably not a good idea," Logan said.

"You've been ignoring me since our little supply closet adventure."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Jett laughed again. "It's no big deal. I was hoping to do more with your fine ass, but obviously you're hung up on James and that guy with the unfortunate eyebrows."

"Kendall."

"Whatever." Jett waved a hand dismissively. "He has a girlfriend."

"I'm very aware," Logan said. "And she's really nice. Nothing's ever gonna happen with me and Kendall." Logan sighed. "Or me and James. They're just crushes." The alarm on Logan's phone went off. "Gotta go. Almost time for cake."

When the party was over, James was still in a good mood. He loved the car his mom got him—a black Cadillac. He was gushing about it as Mr. Mitchell drove them home in it.

"So everyone had fun?" James asked Logan.

Logan smiled at him. "Yes. Everyone said they felt like a real celebrity and loved the party favors. They thought the party itself was awesome. They thought it was cool that it looked like an actual club. And they said the cake was delicious."

James had one of the biggest smiles ever on his face. Logan found it beautiful. "Thank you, Logan. You helped so much with the party. I know Kendall and Carlos didn't do anything."

"But did you have fun?"

"Yes," James said.

"Then it was all worth it, James."

…

James was waiting with Logan and Carlos at the mall for Kendall. The school year was nearing its end and James wanted some new summer clothes. He was happy when Logan had asked him to find some clothes for him too.

"What's taking him so long?" Carlos asked.

"Don't know," Logan said. "He sounded weird on the phone."

"Huh." James thought about possible reason why Kendall would be all weird. "Shit. Didn't he see Jo last night?"

Logan and Carlos got wide eyed. Kendall and Jo had been fighting a lot recently. There was a possibility their relationship had ended the night before.

When Kendall arrived, he greeted them with a weak, "Hi." He refused to answer any questions they asked him. He was quiet as they shopped.

Logan wouldn't let it go, though. James always caught Logan whispering to Kendall, a worried look on his face. Eventually, Kendall began to whisper back.

They were in the food court having their dinner when Kendall said, "Jo dumped me."

"What happened?" Carlos asked gently.

"She said she couldn't handle the fighting anymore," Kendall said. "And that it seemed like I wasn't in the relationship anymore. I... I thought I was in love with her..."

Logan, who was sitting next to Kendall, put an arm around him. "It'll be OK. If you guys are meant to be, you'll get back together."

"And if we're not meant to be?" Kendall asked.

"The you'll find someone better."

James didn't like how touchy Logan was getting with Kendall. But he also felt bad for Kendall. Heartbreak can't be fun. "My mom's working until, like, midnight. Wanna raid her liquor cabinet and drink the pain away?"

Kendall nodded and leaned into Logan's embrace.

They finished eating then drove to James' house. While the others went up to his room, James grabbed some vodka, fruit punch, and cups.

It was the first time any of them had gotten drunk. Carlos said he had only drunk church wine before. Kendall's dad had let him have only a few sips of beer the summer before when he visited him in California. James and Logan had only one glass of champagne each at the Mitchell's New Year's party when midnight hit. So this was new for all of them. James' head felt funny and floaty as they talked.

"I was _just _starting to get good at sex," Kendall said as he poured his fourth drink.

Carlos snorted. "What? You lasted one minute instead of thirty seconds?"

Logan and James laughed as Kendall shoved Carlos, who fell over and spilled his drink a little.

"Dude," James said, "what is sex like?"

"It's _awesome_," Kendall told him. "And feels _so _good. You'll love it when you finally do it, James. You too, Logan. And you too, Carlos."

Carlos sighed dramatically. "Stephanie wants to wait awhile. And we're pretty sure her dad spies on us, so..."

Logan chuckled. "Poor Carlos. _Anyway_." Logan took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you all. I... like guys. Maybe a little more than I like girls."

"Really?" James and Kendall asked, both sounding hopeful.

Logan seemed oblivious to their excitement. "Yup," he said and took a sip of his drink.

Carlos shared a look with James then asked, "How long have you known?"

"Uuuumm..." Logan blew out a breath. "I've been wondering for about a year. Then I made out with this guy."

"WHO?" James and Kendall asked.

"Jett."

James was seething with jealousy. Jett made out with _his _Logan? James was the only one allowed to kiss Logan. "I told you to stay away from Jett! Did you fuck him?"

Logan laughed. "No. We just kissed. He dug that I never kissed a guy."

"Was... was he a good kisser?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled and giggled. "Yeah. So, wait. You guys don't hate me now?" They all shook their heads and Logan said, "Thank god." He paused and got a weird look on his face. "I'm gonna puke." He stood and ran out of James' room.

"I'll go make sure he's OK." Carlos went after Logan, tripping a little on the way.

James glared at Kendall. "Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"Going after Logan. He'd just be a rebound and he deserves _so _much more than that."

"I know," Kendall snapped. "Logan's sweet and smart and kind and funny and cute." He blushed.

"_No. _You can't have Logan."

"Why not?"

"I saw him first!" James cried.

"_I _talked to him first."

They stared at each other for awhile, anger floating in the air. Finally, Kendall said, "I know how to settle this."

"How?" James asked.

"We let Logan choose. But I'll wait awhile to put on the Knight charm. Logan wouldn't go for me right after Jo."

"Of course he wouldn't. And fine. We'll let Logan choose."

James woke up in the morning hung over with a feeling of dread. He and Kendall would be battling for Logan's affection. And Kendall always won.

_**I hope this chapter was OK. **_

_**Just so you know, Jett/Logan is kinda my crack ship, so that's why I had a bit of it here. **_

_**Anyway, some interesting things should be going down in the next chapter. **_

_**Also, I know I haven't updated Two Dads yet. I worked on it a bit, but don't want to lose the momentum I have with this. I've been thinking about Two Dads for months before I even started writing it, so I'll be able to pick that back up easily. But I will try to get chapters of it out while I write this. Promise. **_


	3. Junior Year

_**So... some shit goes down in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it? **_

Chapter Three: Junior Year

It was mid-July, and Logan was swimming at James' house along with Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie. Logan wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried about Kendall.

After the night they had gotten drunk, Kendall had started acting... differently. He seemed to cling to Logan a bit. Logan would be playing World of Warcraft and would keep getting texts from Kendall during a raid. James, who had been over during all those times, would laugh and eventually call Kendall on Logan's behalf, asking him ti stop texting. Kendall was always asking Logan to hang out. Just the two of them. He always touched Logan in some way. Logan even caught him staring a few times.

Logan was trying to understand what was going on. Part of him hoped that maybe Kendall was into him. But another part figured that Kendall just appreciated that Logan had been there to comfort him during the Jo break up. He probably just liked having Logan around because he associated Logan with being happy. Logan _had _tried his hardest to cheer Kendall up during that time. Kendall must've wanted more of that.

Except... Kendall seemed to hang all over him in the pool. Sometimes he playfully pushed Logan under water or splashed him. Once he hopped on Logan's back, claiming he was "too tired to swim."

They were relaxing on the lounge chairs by the pool when Logan noticed Kendall staring at him. "What?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall smiled. "You work out, right?"

Logan saw James roll his eyes. "Of course he does," James said. "We _talk _about going to the gym. We make fun of people we see at the gym. We don't hang out with you sometimes because we're at the gym. Logan made out with his first guy at the gym. Logan goes to the gym, Kendall."

Kendall stared blankly at James then looked at Logan again. "Have you... made out with Jett again?"

Logan heard Carlos sigh. "Um... I haven't," Logan told Kendall. "That time was more of an experiment."

"Oh." Kendall nodded. "OK."

"So..." Stephanie said, breaking the awkward silence. "Who wants to order a pizza?"

Carlos shot up onto his feet. "I do!" He grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go inside and order it."

"Sure! Don't ask us what we want!" James called after them as they ran inside. He sighed and looked at Logan. "Can I spend the night at your house?"

Logan gave James a weird look. "Of course you can, James. You, like, sleep over everyday during the summer. Why'd you even ask?"

James shrugged. "I don't know."

Logan laughed and poked James' cheek. "You're so weird."

James retaliated by poking Logan's nose. "Only because _your _weirdness rubbed off on me."

Logan was smiling at James when Kendall coughed. He turned away from James and asked Kendall, "Are you OK?"

"What? Yeah," Kendall said. "Just a tickle in my throat. So, Logan. You've been single for awhile. You have any guys or girls you're interested in?"

Logan knew he was blushing. He was currently sitting between two people he was interested in. But he couldn't tell them that. "Uh... Maybe?"

"Who?" both Kendall and James asked.

"Um. I'm not comfortable sharing that information yet."

"You can tell us," Kendall said.

"Don't pressure him," James snapped at Kendall.

"Hey-"

"No fighting, guys," Logan interrupted. "And besides. Nothing's gonna happen with the people I like."

"Logan," James said softly. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Logan smiled. James could be so sweet. "Thanks."

…

James sat across from Logan in the cafeteria. School had just started and he was freaking out. "I'm never gonna win."

Logan sighed. "Is this about the election?"

James nodded. "Kendall was president last year, and I was just a stupid homeroom representative. If I don't win this year, there's no way I'll be elected student council president at the end of the year."

Logan put a hand on James' wrist. "Just calm down. People like you, James. You'll most likely win."

"You'll vote for me, right?" James asked. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he depended on Logan being on his side.

Logan gave James' wrist a light squeeze. "You know I'll vote for you."

Kendall and Carlos walked up to their table. "What's going on here?" Kendall asked, staring at Logan's hand on James' wrist.

James hoped he didn't look as smug as he felt. _That's right, Kendall. Be jealous_, James thought. _Logan never gives you little touched like this_.

"Nothing's going on," Logan said. He gave James' wrist one last squeeze before removing his hand.

Carlos and Kendall sat. James felt bad for Carlos. He knew about James' slight competition with Kendall—James had expressed his worries to Carlos. Carlos also knew Logan was clueless about the whole thing. James could tell Carlos wanted to tell Logan, but James had begged Carlos to keep quiet. He was pretty sure Carlos was going a little crazy, but knew Carlos would never say a word.

"So, Logan," Kendall said. "Wanna help me with my speech for class president this year?"

"Um..." Logan glanced at James for a second. "I already promised James I'd help him."

Kendall frowned. "You helped James last year," he complained.

Logan shrugged. "James asked first, so I'm helping him."

James grinned. He _hadn't _asked Logan to help him. Not yet at least. Logan had just lied to Kendall. Logan rather help James, spend more time with James, than Kendall. James got the sudden urge to do a victory dance, but stayed seated. Hopefully, Logan wanted James the way James wanted Logan.

So Logan helped James the next few days with his speech. When all the Juniors met up to hear the speeches, James got his confidence from Logan's reassuring smile.

Friday during last period, James' legs bounced up and down with anxiety. Logan had been telling him he would win, but James wasn't sure. Kendall had actually done a decent job as class president the year before. The Sophomore dance and Sophomore spirit day had been a hit. So James figured people would want more good things for their class from Kendall.

The announcements began and James' heart beat viscously in his chest. "Junior class president is... Kendall Knight." James was filled with disappointment. He had lost again. People preferred Kendall over him _again_.

He escaped to the bathroom without even bothering to ask. He looked into the mirror, wondering where he went wrong. What did he do to make people dislike him? Why was he never good enough? If his classmates didn't like him, obviously Logan didn't. Logan would end up choosing Kendall over him. Just like everyone else.

He shut his eyes as the tears started to form. He felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind. "You OK?" Logan's voice asked.

James opened his eyes and looked at Logan's reflection in the mirror. Logan's chin was resting on one of his shoulders, their eyes meeting in the mirror. He felt a little better with Logan there. "I'll be fine," he told Logan.

"I know you really wanted this," Logan said.

James laughed bitterly. "I want a lot of things I never get. Things that Kendall always manages to get."

Logan turned James around. "Don't act like that, James. You tried. And I talked to one of the people that counted the votes. They said it was _really _close."

James sniffled. Logan had to be lying. When would he have talked to this mystery person? But he knew Logan just wanted him to feel better. James knew Logan hated seeing him sad. The fact that someone cared about his feelings meant the world to James. No one seemed to care before Logan. "Thanks for lying to make me feel better."

Logan rolled his eyes. "One of the Seniors in my Physics class did the counting. She said the final numbers for president were ridiculously close."

"And why did she tell you this?"

"Because I asked. I wanted you to win, James. You know that, right?"

James nodded. "You're my number one supporter." He gave Logan a hug. "Thank you so much for being here. I needed you."

"I know," Logan whispered. "I'll always be here, OK?"

"Even if you end up dating someone who doesn't like me?"

"You're my best friend. If they don't like you, they can fuck off."

James looked at Logan and smiled. "You're the best, Logan."

…

It was Christmas break and Kendall had asked Logan if he could come over. He wanted to hang out with Logan alone. Since Carlos was out with Stephanie and James had to go to some Christmas party with his mom, that wasn't a problem. So, Kendall came over and the two had a movie marathon in Logan's basement.

As Logan put in a new DVD, Kendall said, "Tell me about who you like."

Logan sighed. "_Kendall_." Logan sat back on the couch next to Kendall. "I'm not comfortable talking about that."

"Because it's a guy?" Kendall asked.

Logan didn't bother to say it was _two _guys. "Maybe..."

"Well... Can I tell you about who I like?"

That got Logan's interest. "I didn't know you like someone."

Kendall smiled. "I do. He-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up." Logan sat s o he was facing Kendall. "You like a _guy_?"

Kendall laughed a little. "Yeah."

"So are you, like, bi?" Logan knew Kendall liked girls. He talked about girls and checked girls out all the time.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess."

"How long?"

"Um... I've been thinking about it for, like, a year. I think... when Jo talked about me not being into our relationship toward the end... I was busy figuring out how I felt about this guy."

"So, um, how do you feel about this guy?" Logan was curious. What kind of guy was Kendall into? And maybe he was a little jealous. He had a small crush on Kendall for some time now. One thing he dreaded, though, was that Kendall liked James. He would _not _be able to handle that. He liked James even more than Kendall, and did not want Kendall taking James away.

Kendall got a dreamy smile on his face. "This guy is great. He cares so much about his friends. He doesn't like seeing them sad, and will do anything to cheer them up. He's so sweet. Smart too. He's... different than other people I know. Being cool or well-liked by all doesn't matter to him. Only his friends' opinions matter. He's a bit of a nerd and isn't ashamed about it. He has a wonderful smile, and he's so cute."

Logan took this all in. The guy Kendall was describing sounded a lot like him. His heart started to beat faster. "Kendall. Are you... Wh-" Logan never got to finish his sentence.

Kendall had moved forward and placed his lips to Logan's. Logan managed to get over his shock, and kissed back. It didn't last too long, but Logan thought it was nice. Better than Camille's kisses. Better than Jett's. When it ended, Kendall looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan wasn't sure what to say at first. Yes, he liked Kendall. But what about James? There were moments with James when he thought something might happen, but it never did. James never expressed an interest in guys. Kendall had. Kendall had just shown interest in _him_. James hadn't. James probably never would.

"Please say something," Kendall begged.

"That was... nice," he told Kendall.

"So you liked it?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan smiled. He had never really seen an insecure Kendall before. "Yeah. I really liked it."

Kendall let out a relieved breath. "I was afraid you'd hate me. Or be disgusted."

"Disgusted? Kendall, you're a good looking guy. I don't think anyone would be disappointed from kissing you. And... I may have had a little crush on you for awhile now."

Kendall smiled. The brightest smile Logan had seen on his face in awhile. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. So... do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night? With me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

This was almost hard for Logan to believe. One of his crushes wanted to actually go on a date with him. He had never expected this. "I'd really like that."

Kendall's smile just got brighter. "I'll look up movie times when I get home and text you later."

"OK."

"You wanna kiss some more?"

Logan chuckled. "OK."

Kendall moved forward and united their lips again. Kendall eventually won control of the kiss, and Logan didn't mind much.

After some time, Logan felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing on the stairs. He pushed Kendall away. "James." Logan felt guilty. Like he'd done something wrong. He had no idea why he felt that way. Maybe it was because James was just staring at them, a look of shock and hurt on his face.

"Hi, James," Kendall said a little too cheerily.

James shook his head. "My mom let me leave the party early. I, uh, brought that video game you wanted to play, Logan. I'll, um, wait for you in your room." James pretty much ran away.

Logan sighed. "Maybe you should go, Kendall."

"But-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. For our date."

Kendall nodded. "OK."

Logan walked Kendall to the door. Kendall gave him a quick kiss before he left.

Once Kendall was gone, Logan headed up to his room. He took a deep breath and went in. James was sitting on Logan's bed, arms wrapped around his legs with his chin resting on his knees. Logan walked over to the bed and sat across from him. "Are you mad?" he asked James.

"Mad?" James said and sighed. "No? I... I didn't know... how long has this been going on?"

"Well, that was our second kiss ever," he told James. "Our first kiss was only a few minutes before."

James let out a breath. "So this is new."

"Yeah."

"You like Kendall in more than a friendly way."

Logan nodded. "A little bit, yeah. You seem upset."

"I... It was a shock is all. You don't expect to walk in on your two friends making out. It's still processing. How'd this happen?"

"Um... Kendall told me he likes me, and kissed me."

Logan thought he saw anger flash through James' eyes. "Oh. Is something gonna happen with you two?"

"We have a date tomorrow."

The anger looked like it was replaced by hurt. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am."

James sighed and got out of his curled up position. "That's what matters most, I guess. If you're happy, I'll be happy for you."

"So, you don't hate me?"

James laughed. "I could never hate you, Logan." He looked at Logan for a minute then said, "You gotta tell Mom and Dad."

"Shit. You're right." Logan's parents always had to know who he was dating. That way rules could be established. "Will you be with me when I tell them?" They didn't know Logan liked guys.

"Sure."

They went into the living room where Logan's parents were. James sat down on the floor to play with the dogs a little.

"Mom. Dad," Logan said. "I, um, have a date tomorrow."

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "That's great, sweetie. Who are you going out with?"

"Kendall."

Both of his parents raised their eyebrows in surprise. Mr. Mitchell glanced at James for a second before saying to Logan, "Well... that's unexpected."

"A little," Mrs. Mitchell agreed. She, too, looked at James for a brief second.

"Do you guys... have a problem with it? With me dating another guy?" They didn't _seem _mad, and it confused Logan. And why did they keep looking at James?

"We don;t care who you date," Mr. Mitchell said. "As long as the person treats you right."

"Will Kendall treat him right?" Mrs. Mitchell asked James.

James scratched Blaine behind the ear and said, "I think so. I'll rough him up if he doesn't, though."

…

The next afternoon, James went over to Kendall's house. Mrs. Knight let him in, and he charged toward Kendall's room. Thankfully, Kendall's door was unlocked so he could storm in with some grace.

Kendall had been sitting on his bed, watching TV. "James?"

James grabbed an old action figure off Kendall's shelf and chucked it at Kendall. "What happened to letting Logan choose? You cheating mother fucker!"

"Whoa." Kendall got off the bed. "Calm down, man."

"No! You didn't play by the rules, asshole! You have-"

"_Technically_! I did."

"How?" James wanted to know. "You told him that you like him _and _you fucking kissed him."

"Listen! James. It's not like I demanded he go out with me. Yes. I told him I like him. Yes. I kissed him. After the kiss, I asked him to say something because he was so quiet. He could've said he didn't like me the same way. But he told me he's had a bit of a crush on me. When I asked him out, he could've said no. Instead, he said yes. Plus, Logan is completely clueless when it comes to people liking him. If I hadn't told him, he never would've known. You would've given in eventually if I hadn't."

James _hated _that Kendall was right. He was getting really close to tell Logan how he felt. And Kendall beat him to it. That fucker. "I kinda wanna punch you in the face."

Kendall smirked. "Because I'm right?"

"You hurt him and I'll fucking kill you." James walked away without another word. He wanted to cause Kendall the pain his heart was feeling. But Kendall was his friend, and even though he helped rip James' heart in two, he couldn't hurt him.

As soon as James got home, he received a text from Logan. He went straight to the Mitchell's house and went up to Logan's room. "What?"

Logan looked away from his closet and at James. "Can you help me pick something out to wear on my date?"

This was the last thing James wanted to do. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day _not _thinking about Logan's date with Kendall. Except he may end up imagining how it'd hopefully being a disaster. He sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna see a movie."

James went up to Logan's closet. "Well. You don't have to dress fancy to see a movie." He took a grey cardigan out of Logan's closet and handed it to him. Then he went to one of Logan's dressers and pulled out a black v-neck shirt. Then he grabbed a pair of jeans. "Put that on." He went back to Logan's closet and debated over shoes. He settled on a pair of Vans, knowing Kendall would like that. Unfortunately. When he turned around, he saw Logan in only the black v-neck and black boxer briefs. "Um..." James cleared his throat. "You nervous at all?"

"I'm not sure," Logan said as he put on the jeans. A pair of jeans that James knew fit Logan _really _well. "Like, I've hung out with Kendall alone before. But this... I mean, it's a _date_. Yet I don't think I have to impress him. We already know each other."

James nodded and handed Logan the shoes. "So some of the pressure is taken off."

"Yeah." Logan sat on the bed and started to put the shoes on. "At the same time, I don't know how to go about it. Do I act as I normally do? Or do I act differently?"

James sighed. He didn't want to give Logan advice about his date with Kendall. But he didn't want Logan to have one of his nerd spazzes either. "At the start, act normally, I guess. Um. If he puts an arm around you, maybe lean into him. If he wants to hold your hand, let him. And... k-kiss him at the end of the night if you had a good time."

Logan studies James. "Do you have a problem with this?"

Yes. "No."

"If you do, I can cancel."

James smiled at him. He liked that Logan was willing to cancel a date for him. Sweet, sweet Logan. "Go on your date. I'm fine with it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." James put an arm around Logan. "Just don't act all lovey-dovey with him when I'm around. Cute couples are so gross."

Logan laughed. "I'll do my best. I told Carlos last night."

"Yeah?"

"He said he doesn't think Kendall and I go together well, but wished me luck."

_God bless Carlos_, James thought. Carlos must've thought Logan would work better with James. "That's Carlos for you. You think he's wrong?"

Logan shrugged. "We haven't even been on our first date yet. We'll see."

"You'll probably have fun," James said, hopping to hide his bitterness.

Logan nodded. "I hope. Um. How's my hair?"

James messed with Logan's hair, rearranging the out of place bits. "Now it looks perfect." He looked out Logan's window, the one facing his house. He sighed. "My mom has a date tonight."

"Just stay here." Logan stood and put the cardigan on.

"While you're gone?"

Logan gave James a weird look. "You're here when no one else is home. Mom and Dad will be here."

"Right."

Kendall picked Logan up at four. He said a quick hello to Logan's parents, glared at James a little, then left with Logan.

Mr. Mitchell put an arm around James. "I say you get to pick dinner out tonight, James."

"Anything I want?"

"Yup."

"Can we order Chinese food?"

Mr. Mitchell gave James' shoulder a squeeze. The Mitchells knew Chinese was James' comfort food. And James knew they probably sensed something was wrong with James. _Logan _even sensed it when James was trying his hardest to not show it.

"The usual?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go tell Joanna. You pick out a movie for us all to watch."

James smiled. "OK."

Logan's parents were successful in distracting James. Mrs. Mitchell didn't even complain when he picked out an action movie. They ate their Chinese food in the living room as they watched the movie. James fed his leftovers to the dogs, despite Mr. Mitchell saying they're too fat.

James' phone went off. He read the text then asked, "Is it OK if Carlos comes over?"

"Sure," Mrs. Mitchell said.

James texted Carlos back.

"Where's his girlfriend?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "He's not spending time with her?"

"She went to go skiing with her family today," James said. "Carlos wasn't invited because her dad doesn't like him."

"But Carlos is so sweet," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"And Stephanie is Mr. King's only daughter."

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Makes sense."

When Carlos arrived, James took him into the basement to watch some TV.

"So how are you holding up?" Carlos asked.

James sighed. "I haven't cried yet, if that's what you're asking."

"James..."

"It hurts, OK?" James admitted. "It sucks that the guy I'm crazy about is on a date with my friend right now. A friend I've _always _competed with. It's like Kendall is winning again. And he's just won the most important thing to me. The one thing that would destroy me if I lost it."

"But Logan would never abandon you," Carlos said. "He cares a lot about you. He's only going out with Kendall because Kendall showed interest in him."

"And he has a bit of a crush on Kendall," James added.

"But he has a bigger crush on you!"

"What? No he doesn't."

Carlos growled in frustration. "Since I figured out that you like Logan, I've been watching him too. And thinking things over. Freshman year, all Logan wanted to do was get to know you. He gets _so _happy whenever you're around. It's, like, a piece of him is missing when you're not with him. You guys complete each other."

James laughed. "Dude. You gotta stop watching chick flicks."

Carlos gave James a shove. "I'm serious! When you and Logan are together, you both seem more... _alive_. You've helped Logan gain some confidence in himself. Logan's helped you be less closed off to everyone. I'm pretty sure you've told him things you've never told me or Kendall. I bet Logan's told you things he hadn't told anyone before. You're like part of Logan's family now. You two share something special."

"But he was all nervous and excited for his date with Kendall," Logan told Carlos.

"He asked you to help him get ready though."

"Because I'm the most stylish of the four of us!"

"No. Because he wants to spend time with you."

"He doesn't like me that way, Carlos."

"You don't see how he looks at you! He _does _like you that way."

"Then why is he with Kendall?" James yelled.

"Logan doesn't think you like him back."

James sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Why is this all so difficult?"

"Because it's life," Carlos said. "Maybe Logan's date with Kendall will be terrible."

James looked at him. "Kendall's a fucking charmer. Logan will have a wonderful time. Fuck my life."

"Maybe they won't last long."

"Yeah right. Kendall will probably get Logan to fall in love with him. That asshole." James' phone went off, signaling a text. He read it. "Shit. They're on their way back. You gotta leave."

"Why?" Carlos asked as James pulled him off the couch.

"Logan won't feel comfortable talking about the date with you around. I'll call you with all the details tomorrow."

After Carlos was gone, James sat in Logan's room and waited. Logan walked in about twenty minutes later, all smiles. James turned the volume on the TV down. "How was your date?"

Logan kicked off his shoes then sat on the bed across from James. "It was nice."

James waited. "Go on," he urged after Logan had been silent for awhile.

"Well. We shared popcorn at the movie theater," Logan said. "Once it was gone, we held hands." Logan blushed a little. "After the movie, we spent some time in the arcade. Then we went and got some ice-cream. We parked somewhere and ate it then... Um. Made out a little."

James couldn't hold back a laugh. "You're cute when you're all embarrassed. Though I don't get why you're embarrassed by kissing."

Logan smiled and pushed James lightly. "I've never gone beyond kissing."

"I know. Christ. What will you be like when you finally do more?"

Logan shook his head. "Not sure. But I bet it'll be funny to you."

James smiled. "Yeah." He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question. "So. Are you two going out again?" _Please say no_.

"Yes."

…

Dating Kendall had been going pretty well. He was a good boyfriend. Always sweet and attentive. And they did fight sometimes, but that was normal. They would argue over where to eat or what movie to see. Kendall would get a little annoyed if Logan didn't choose his side when they made plans with Carlos and James. Kendall had complained more than once about James being at Logan's house.

James. He was over less now that Logan was dating Kendall. He'd be over when his mom had a date, and would usually spend the night. But he rarely came over to just hang out. It worried Logan. He didn't like James being so distant. His house, his room... it felt like something was missing when James wasn't around.

Logan waited in his living room for Kendall to pick him up for their date. It was going to be a big date. Logan's parents thought Kendall was taking him out to dinner. But Mrs. Knight and Katie were going to be out. They'd have the Knight house to themselves. On Valentine's Day the week before, Logan and Kendall had discussed taking their relationship to the next level. They had done everything but actual sex, and both felt it was time. Maybe Kendall a little more than Logan.

The doorbell rang and Logan went to answer. "Hi, Kendall."

"Hey." Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "Is James here?"

Logan sighed sadly. "No. He said he had to do something and maybe he'd see me later."

Kendall took Logan's hand and they walked to Kendall's car. "You sound upset."

They got in the car. "I'm just worried something might be wrong," Logan said.

"Like what?" Kendall started to drive.

"I don't know! He won't talk to me about it! It's so frustrating. If he's sad, I wanna be able to help."

"Why do you care so much?" Kendall asked.

"Because he's my best friend! I hate seeing the hurt in his eyes that he won't tell me about. I wanna make it better for him."

"Sometimes I wonder if you love James more than me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's different."

"How?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just... Not the same type of love, OK?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it does to me! God! Why can't you see that I'm afraid I'm losing my best friend?"

"It just bothers me that you always find a way to talk about James on our dates," Kendall said.

"I'm close with James. Of course I'm gonna talk about him."

"It worries me is all."

Logan groaned with annoyance. "I'm not gonna leave you for James. And it's not as if James likes me that way."

"Uh-huh." Kendall pulled into his driveway. "When we have sex, are you gonna think about James?"

"Jesus, Kendall! Why would you ask something like that?" Logan got out of the car. He had thought about what sex with James would be like, but he wouldn't think of James while having sex with someone else. That'd be so rude. As Kendall unlocked the door, Logan said, "Have I ever called out James' name when you blow me?"

"No..."

"Then it's safe to say that I don't think about him when we do stuff."

They took off their coats then went up to Kendall's room. Kendall put his arms around Logan. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Logan said, making Kendall laugh. "I just don't get why you're so paranoid about James."

"You're just so close with him."

"I am." Though he was _so _scared he was losing James.

"I'll do my best to stop being so jealous."

Logan smiled a little and kissed Kendall. "I appreciate it. You still wanna do this?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

They both stripped down to their underwear. Logan sat on the bed as Kendall grabbed a tube of lubricant.

Logan was starting to get nervous. After much debate, he agreed to bottom and he knew it was gonna hurt. But Kendall had promised to be gentle.

Kendall placed the lube on one of his pillows. He went over to Logan and straddled him, placing his hands on Logan's shoulders. "You don't wanna back out?" Kendall asked.

"Nope."

Kendall initiated a kiss, immediately taking control of it—Logan had stopped fighting to control kisses weeks before. Logan's hands settled on Kendall's ass. Logan laid down, bringing Kendall with him. Logan broke the kiss so he could trail his lips along Kendall's jaw. Kendall's lips then went to Logan's neck. Next, his mouth explored Logan's chest.

Logan let out a pleasured sigh as Kendall's mouth found his nipple. He was getting more aroused by the second. "Kendall," Logan whined. He wanted to get on with it. He didn't know how much time they had before Mrs. Knight and katie got home. And just going for it would help lower his anxiety.

Kendall chuckled. He sat up a little and removed Logan's underwear for him. Then Kendall took off his own. He got the lube and covered his fingers with it. "You ready?"

Logan nodded. "Just be gentle."

Kendall smiled and gave Logan a kiss. "I will."

Logan grimaced with each finger that went inside him. There was too much pain to feel any pleasure yet. Thankfully, the pain started to dull as Kendall continued to stretch him.

"You ready?" Kendall asked again.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Logan said.

They didn't bother with a condom. Logan was a virgin, and Kendall didn't have any diseases.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut as Kendall entered him. Yes, it hurt. A lot. And it wasn't the beautiful moment people made it out to be. It was painful, and by the time he started to enjoy it, Kendall was finished. But Kendall went and finished Logan off with his mouth, so that was something.

After, they cleaned up, got dressed, and watched a bit of TV. Kendall held Logan against him and asked, "How was it?"

Logan couldn't tell him that it was... OK. Close to bad. "It was fine. The first time isn't always, you know, earth shattering."

Kendall chuckled. "I'll try to make it better next time." He kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Thanks for being gentle, Kendall."

"No problem."

Kendall dropped Logan off at his house a little while later. When he got home, he went into the living room to say hello to his parents.

"How was your date?" his mom asked.

Logan shrugged. "Fine."

Mr. Mitchell said, "James is in your room."

Logan couldn't suppress a smile. "Really?" After his dad nodded, he ran upstairs. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw James sitting on the bed. "James!" He hurried over to the bed, jumped onto it, and tackled James into a hug.

James laughed. "Hi, Logan."

"I barely see you anymore."

"We see each other all the time, Logan."

Logan ended the hug and sat on the bed, cringing a little from the pain caused by his earlier activities. "I just feel like you're avoiding me."

James gave Logan a funny look. "I'm not avoiding you. Just... giving you time alone with Kendall."

Logan snorted. "Fuck alone time with Kendall. I like spending time with you. You being here right now, like, made my day."

James smiled. "Yeah?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

James cleared his throat. "Um. Why'd you wince when you sat down? Did you..." James' eyes widened. "You had sex! And... you bottomed?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall was too much of a pussy to bottom."

James chuckled. "Wow. So, uh, how was it?"

"It was..." Logan would've lied, but this was James. He could tell James anything. "It wasn't great. Kinda sucky."

James bit his lip, and Logan could tell he was holding back a laugh. "H-how so?"

"Well. It hurt. I knew it would, but it took awhile to get used to it. And when it started to feel good... Kendall came."

It was getting harder for James to hold back his laughter. "How long did it last?"

"Ten minutes and twelve seconds."

"You _counted_?" James let the laughter go then.

"I got bored!" Logan said, making James laugh harder. Logan smacked James a little. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is," James said.

"It's terrible! I don't enjoy sex with my boyfriend. What's wrong with me?"

James took a deep breath and got serious. "Logan. It was your first time. A lot of people's first time sucks. There's nothing wrong with you."

"But... if you love the person, if they're the one, it should be excellent. Mind blowing. The greatest thing ever."

James frowned. "Do you love Kendall?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know. I mean, we've said it to each other. Say it a lot. But he always says it first. And I do love him as a friend, maybe a little more than that? I don't know if I love him in the romantic sense. Like, the type of person I can see a future with."

"Then... why'd you say it back?"

"I would've felt like a jerk not saying it back."

"Logan, you don't have to do everything to please Kendall. Do what feels right. A relationship shouldn't be all about one person."

"I guess... but the sex."

James sighed. "I hear I gets better the more you do it. But... try telling Kendall what you want, I guess. If something... feels good... tell him to keep doing it. If something sucks, tell him to stop it."

Logan nodded. "OK... That makes sense."

"God. I can't believe you lost your virginity before me."

Logan laughed. "Shut up." He hugged James again. "You know, I was more excited about you being here than losing my virginity."

James chuckled. "Don't tell Kendall that."

"Trust me, I won't. Will you spend the night?"

James ran a hand up and down Logan's back. "Sure."

…

James had been proud of himself for not breaking when he found out Logan had sex with Kendall. Then he was relieved when Logan said it was bad. It sucked giving Logan advice though.

At school, Kendall would be all over Logan. An arm around him, holding his hand, kissing him. Carlos would always gives James worried looks when this happened. James would always tell Carlos he was fine, but it was getting harder and harder to watch.

Before, Logan wasn't sure if he loved Kendall _that _way. James was pretty sure Logan was starting to fall for Kendall, though.

On one day in April, Kendall kissed Logan's temple and whispered something in his ear. Logan giggled and playfully smacked Kendall.

"Logan," James said.

Logan immediately put his focus on James. "Yes?"

"Will you help me run for student council president?"

Logan smiled. "Sure."

"Hey!" Kendall cried. "I'm your _boyfriend_, Logan. You should be helping me."

"But James asked first," Logan said.

Kendall let out growl, stood, and stomped away.

Carlos sighed. "I'll go check on him."

When Carlos was gone, James asked, "How come you never go after him?"

Logan shrugged. "I like to let him cool off. And Carlos is good at calming him down."

"OK... So, um, is the, uh, sex better now?"

"It is actually," Logan said, which disappointed James. "Just..."

James felt a flicker of hope. "Just what?"

"Well... My mind wanders a lot while we do it. Shouldn't I be, like, focused on him and the moment?"

"I don't know," James admitted. "Virgin here."

"Right." Logan let out a breath. "I think that maybe I don't really like being... dominated, I guess. Like, Kendall _always _has to be in charge. We have to do what _he _likes. And I don't always like what he likes."

_Why the fuck are you still with him_? James wondered. "Did you tell him that?"

"I try to make suggestions and he's like, 'No.' It's _so _frustrating."

James wanted to beg Logan to break up with Kendall. But obviously Logan wanted the relationship to work. "Have you asked to top yet?"

"_Yes_. He doesn't want to do that."

"What the fuck? If he _really _loved you, he'd let you at least do it once."

Logan seemed to think that over. "I may say that to him."

James laughed. "You'll sound like a douche."

"Who cares? We should do something I wanna do for once."

James went to the gym after school. Logan had requested alone time with Kendall. James _hated _knowing that they had sex in Logan's bed. James slept in that bed all the time. If anyone should be having sex with Logan in that bed, it was _James_. James would give logan what he wanted in the bedroom. He'd make it about pleasing Logan just as much as about pleasing himself. Kendall sounded like such a selfish lover, and James would never be like that. Kendall probably didn't even like to cuddle after. That fuckwad.

James got off the treadmill and bumped right into Jett. "Move."

"You seem tense," Jett said. "And distracted."

"That's really none of your business."

"Is it because Logan is fucking the guy with the eyebrows?"

"Shut the fuck up," James hissed. He started to walk away.

"I can help take your mind off of it."

James stopped and turned around. "I'm _not _having sex with you."

"We don't have to have sex."

James actually started to consider. All he'd been thinking about the past few months was Logan. Logan dating Kendall. Logan having sex with Kendall. How he should be with Logan. How Kendall didn't deserve Logan. It would be nice to shut it all off for a bit. "Fine," he told Jett.

Jett smiled and took hold of James' wrist. Jett took them to a supply closet. Once inside, Jett said, "I took Logan here, you know."

"Let's not talk about Logan." James was there to forget, not remember every jealous moment he had. He pulled Jett in for a kiss. It was weird. Kissing a guy felt so much more natural to James than kissing a girl. He briefly wondered what kissing Logan would be like before he forced the thought away. This was not the time to think about Logan.

James let himself get lost in the kiss. He didn't know how much time had passed when Jett dropped to his knees, pulling James' pants and underwear down as he went. James felt Jett's mouth take him in and threw his head back against the door. James had never gotten a blow job before. It felt pretty awesome. It didn't take long for him to come.

Jett stood as James pulled up his pants. "My turn."

"Um..."

Jett looked unamused. "I did you, now you do me. It's only fair."

"OK..." James got down on his knees and pulled Jett's pants down for him.

Giving a blow job, James found, was not as pleasant as receiving one. Jett kept thrusting his hips forward, making James choke a little. And he wouldn't _stop_. It made James' eyes water. Then Jett came in James' mouth, and even thought James didn't want to, he swallowed. It wasn't like there was anything else he could do with it.

James sat on the floor as Jett pulled up his pants.

"I'm leaving," Jett said. "Wait five minutes before you leave."

James just nodded as Jett walked out of the closet.

James suddenly felt dirty. His first sexual encounter was not supposed to go this way. It wasn't supposed to happen with a guy he hated in a supply closet. It should've been with someone he cared about, and someone who cared about him. It should've been with Logan.

Finally, after months, James let the tears fall.

…

Logan had just finished his daily World of Warcraft session. He turned on his TV and his phone went off. He grabbed it off his side table, hoping it was James. James had been acting _really _off the past week, and Logan was starting to get paranoid. Thankfully, it was indeed from James. His mom had a date that night and he wanted to stay over. He requested a movie marathon and Chinese food. The Chinese food was a sure sign something was wrong—it was James' comfort food after all.

After texting James back, Logan called the Chinese place and made their order. Then he went to his family's DVD collection and picked out all of James' favorites.

"Is James coming over?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. "We're having Chinese and a movie marathon in the basement."

"He hasn't been over in awhile."

Logan sighed. "I know. He's been acting weird this week. I'm hoping to get what's wrong out of him tonight."

"I wish you luck," Mrs. Mitchell said. "I've been worried about him."

Logan nodded. "Me too." His phone rang and he groaned when he saw who was calling. "Gotta take this, Mom." His mom nodded and he answered, "Hey, Kendall."

"Hi. Wanna do something?" Kendall asked. "This mo-"

"I can't." Logan headed to the front room and looked out the window. He knew James was taking a quick shower and had to pack his over night bag. He had only a few minutes for Kendall.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, a slight whine in his voice.

"James is coming over."

"Well, I can-"

"No."

"Logan." Kendall was starting to sound mad.

"Cool your jets, Kendall. There's something up with James, and I'll never be able to get him to tell me with you around."

"Why is James always more important to you than me?" Kendall asked.

"He's not. It's just... He's my best friend and there's something wrong. I want to make it better. _Please _don't be an ass about this."

Kendall sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow then."

"Or Sunday."

"Wh-" Logan hung up on Kendall. James had left the house and was crossing the street.

James came inside and looked at Logan. "Were you... waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Put your stuff in my room. I'll go put the first movie on."

"OK." When James went and did that, Duckie followed him. Logan heard James talk to the dog as he walked away.

Logan was glad that James seemed to relax as the night went on. He was laughing like he used to. He made fun of Logan's nerdiness.

Eventually, they moved the marathon up to Logan's bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and settled on Logan's bed.

"So... you having fun?" Logan asked James.

James smiled. "Yeah. The most fun I've had in awhile."

"What's been wrong, James?"

"I don-"

"Don't say you don't want to talk about it," Logan interrupted. "I've been worried about you."

"Y-you have?"

"_Yes_. I hate seeing you upset. Talk to me, James. I wanna make it better."

James sighed. "You can't make it better."

"Then just tell me what's been on your mind. Talking helps."

James looked at Logan for a minute before he spoke. "I, um, realized something."

"What?"

"That I like guys."

"Well, that's no big deal. So do I, obviously. And Kendall."

"But I don't think I like girls that way... Just guys."

Logan put a hand on James' knee. "That doesn't bother me. And I know it won't bother Kendall and Carlos either."

"I know," James said. "But..." James ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like a slut."

"What? Why?"

James let out a breath. "Jett convinced me to go to some supply closet with him. He blew me then... I blew him."

Logan felt a sudden surge of jealousy. "Um... wow."

"See? You think less of me now!"

Logan saw the tears in James' eyes. "No! I don't."

"Well, I think less of me," James said, the tears starting to spill. "God. What kind of person lets the guy they hate talk them into blowing him? I feel so dirty. My first experience should've been meaningful, with someone special. Not on a supply closet floor with a douche whose dick was choking me. I felt so disgusting. Like I was just some _thing _to be used."

Logan moved so he was sitting in front of James. "You are worth _so _much more than that. So you had one bad experience? Jett gets a kick out of being a guy's first, and he's not a sweet guy." Logan wiped James' tears away. "You'll find someone who loves you. Who cherishes you. Someone who sees how wonderful you are." Both of his hands went to James' face. "When you're with someone who cares, it'll be so much better."

Logan wasn't sure what led to his next action. He didn't know who moved first. Was it him? Was it James? Either way, their lips came together. It started slow, but eventually their tongues got involved. They spent some time fighting for dominance, but Logan won. Maybe James let Logan win, but Logan didn't care. He liked being in control. And kissing James in general felt so good. Why hadn't they done this before? It was so amazing. The whole world melted away. There was only him and James.

Somehow, they ended up laying down. Logan was on top of James, with James' legs wrapped around Logan. Logan started to move his hips against James'. James began to reciprocate the action. The kissing didn't stop as they did this. They moaned into each other's mouth. Logan's hands slid up James' shirt, and James' hands went to Logan's ass. Their hips began to move faster, and Logan found it better than sex. James was moving in perfect sync with him. He changed the pace exactly when Logan did, as if he was reading Logan's mind.

They came together. It was possibly the nest orgasm Logan ever had. They kissed for awhile after. When the kissing finally ended, they just looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Then realization dawned.

Logan flew off James and the bed. He began to pace around his room. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

James was sitting on the bed, pulling at his hair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck!"

Logan was suddenly aware of the mess in his pants. He went to his dresser and changed his pajama pants and underwear. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I know," James said. "Um. Can I borrow some pajama pants?"

"Yeah." Logan grabbed a pair, handed them to James, and sat on the bed. "That can't happen again."

"I agree," James said as he changed.

"Because I have a boyfriend. Oh shit. I just cheated on my boyfriend."

"I just betrayed one of my oldest friends. Fuck."

"It was nice, though," Logan admitted.

Logan noticed James suppress a smile. "It was. But, um, as long as you have a boyfriend, it can't happen again."

"I know."

"And I don't expect you to dump Kendall for me or anything. I know you wanna make things work with him."

Logan took James' hand. "Thanks. I don't know what came over me."

"I don't know what came over _me_." James sighed and rubbed his thumb along Logan's knuckles. "What are we gonna tell Kendall?"

"Oh, we're not telling Kendall."

"Huh? So are we pretending it didn't happen?" James sounded angry.

Logan gave James' hand a squeeze. "That's not it. Just... why tell Kendall about something that won't happen again? I think we should keep it between just us, though. If one of us needs to talk about it, the other will listen. Do you... the me for wanting that?"

"You know I could never hate you, Logan. And I totally get it. Only the two of us will know about it." He pulled Logan into a hug. "Am I a better kisser than Kendall?"

Logan laughed. "A little, yeah."

"Awesome."

Logan pulled back, smiling. "We should go to bed."

"Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?"

"Ew. No. Things are not gonna get weird between us, OK?"

James smiled. A real smile. "OK."

When they were settled in bed, James said, "I wish that had been my first experience."

"I wish it had been mine too," Logan told him.

…

Surprisingly, James hadn't been upset after his moment with Logan. Somehow, it brought his mood up. Logan had enjoyed it. Logan had said James was a better kisser than Kendall. And yes, Logan was still with Kendall. But now James had hope for the future. When Logan and Kendall inevitably ended, maybe he and Logan could start something.

Logan sat across from James at lunch. Carlos and Kendall were still in line for food. "Don't tell Kendall," Logan said. "I voted for you for student council president."

James smiled. "Thanks."

Logan had been so helpful during James' campaign. He put posters and flyers together with James. He handed out candy and pins to all the voters, telling them how great James was and that they should vote for him.

"I think you have a real chance," Logan said. "Your speech was great."

"Yeah. But Kendall's so much better at giving speeches."

"Oh, whatever. I'll be pissed if you lose."

James felt his smile widen. "Aw. How sweet. It would be nice to beat Kendall at something though."

'You're better looking."

"Very true," James said, making Logan laugh.

Later that day, James found out Kendall won. Again. He waited in the bathroom, relieved that Logan showed. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Of course," Logan said. "I can't leave you alone at a time like this."

James walked over to Logan and hugged him. "You're the best, Logan." He sighed as he stepped away from the hug. "I guess Kendall wants to go out and celebrate. With you."

"I'll stay with you if you want," Logan suggested. "Have some pizza. Play Clue with Mom and Dad."

"Kendall will be pissed."

"Fuck Kendall. I'll make it up to him this weekend."

James hugged Logan again. He _really _hoped Logan and Kendall would be over soon.

_**Hmm. This is the longest chapter of this fic so far. But a lot happened in this chapter. I hope it was OK. **_


	4. Senior Year

_**Hmm... I guess a lot happens in this chapter too. I hope it's an OK chapter for you guys. :)**_

Chapter Four: Senior Year

James hated the stupid weekly lunch with his mom. It had finally hit her that James was going to be a Senior in high school come fall, and she suddenly wanted to spend time with him. Apparently having lunch with her once a week was supposed to make up for years of neglect. James hated it because she was always late. He would wait outside her office for over an hour sometimes. Which was what he was currently doing.

"Are you waiting for Mrs. Diamond?"

James looked up from the book he borrowed from Logan. A young guy—yet older than him—was standing over him. A pretty damn good looking guy. "Uh, yeah. She's my mom. We're supposed to have lunch. Forty-five minutes ago."

"Your picture is on her desk!" the guy said. "I thought you looked familiar. Your name is?"

"James." He held out his hand and the guy shook it. "You?"

"Dak. I'm a new intern. The only intern stupid enough to work closely with your mom."

James laughed. "I'd call you brave. Mom can be vicious with her employees."

"So I've learned. I do stuff her assistant doesn't have the time to do. Anything her assistant Cathy does wrong, Cathy blames me."

"I've always hated that bitch," James said, making Dak smile.

"That's a popular opinion around here." He smiled at James for a bit. "Uh. Your mom should be finished with what she's doing soon."

"Thank god. Um. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're a guy..."

"I am."

James laughed. "A guy who's interning at a cosmetic company."

Dak smirked. "You're asking if I'm gay."

James felt his face heat up. "Maybe..."

Dak chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I am. I wanted to do something in fashion, but this was the closest I could get."

"Cool. Where do you go to school?"

"Griffin University. I'm gonna be a Senior there."

James smiled. "My friends and I are thinking about going there. Well, mostly my friend Logan is pressuring us all to go there, but it seems like a good school."

Dak nodded. "It is. It has _so _many possible majors and great professors. So you're still in high school?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a Senior at Woods Academy."

"Dude. Just by going there, you can get into _any _college you want. You know, you and your friends could come up to GU sometime. I could give you guys a tour."

James was pretty sure Dak was hitting on him. It was a nice confidence boost. "We'd like that. Well, I really would. Logan, too, because he's a bit of a nerd."

"That isn't the first time you mentioned this Logan person," Dak said.

"Oh. He's my best friend. Lives across the street from me and everything."

"Oh." Dak smiled. It was a nice smile. "I was beginning to worry you had a boyfriend."

"Nope." Stupid Logan was still under the delusion he and Kendall would work out. "I'm very single."

Dak's smile got bigger. "OK. Um. How about I give you my number for when you guys want to come visit? And maybe if you'd just like to talk. To me."

"I'm pretty sure I will," James said, and saved Dak's number into his phone.

…

James, Kendall, and Carlos were all over at Logan's house. They were in the basement playing video games. It was during Mario Kart that Logan got annoyed with James.

For the past month, James had been going on and on and on about this guy Dak. A college student, twenty-one years old, and James' new boyfriend. Logan remembered the day James had met Dak. He came over and told Logan all about this cool guy he talked to. A guy who was going to the same college they planned on going to. A guy who was into fashion, just like James.

James had texted Dak for two weeks before they went out on a date. Now that they were a couple, James wouldn't shut the fuck up about Dak. It really annoyed Logan. He hated that James got this goofy, extremely happy smile on his face when he talked about Dak. That used to be James' smile for Logan. And James spent so much more time with Dak. If Dak wasn't working as an intern at James' mom's office, or doing work for his summer classes, he was with James.

"You sure talk about Dak a lot," Kendall commented after James' latest tale. "You like this guy?"

Logan glanced at James. There was that smile again.

"I really do," James said. "He's so nice and we have a lot in common. I'm _so _jealous of his wardrobe. It's awesome. He's really sweet too. He hasn't tried to pressure me into doing anything sexually that I'm not ready for."

"It's nice that you have someone," Kendall said.

Logan knew Kendall was just glad that James' attention was on someone other than Logan. Kendall was ridiculously jealous. Even though being jealous of James wasn't totally ludicrous, given what happened. But like Logan and James promised, it hadn't happened again. Though Logan did sometimes dream about it, and wish for it.

"I think you guys are too alike," Carlos told James.

"What's wrong with having things in common with my boyfriend?" James asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said. "It's just... I feel like couples should also have things that are different. So they can open each other up to new things, make each other better people. Learn from each other. How can you grow as a person, or whatever, if you are so much alike?"

"Carlos has a point," Logan said.

Their race ended. Kendall had won.

"Are you not happy for me, Logan?" James asked.

"Of _course _I'm happy for you," Logan said to James. "You've been in such a good mood lately, and I know it's because of Dak. But... how can I trust the guy if I haven't met him?"

James put his controller down. "Good point. You guys should meet him. I do plan on keeping him around for awhile. You'll like him, Logan, I swear."

Logan wasn't so sure. How could he like someone who was taking James away from him? "If you think I will, then I guess I will," Logan said, forcing a smile.

James spent the night after Kendall and Carlos left, much to Logan's joy.

"Have I been annoying?" James asked. "You sometimes look pissed when I talk about Dak."

Logan sighed and looked at James. "I'm not used to it, is all. You've never... been this happy about someone you've dated."

"Well, I've only dated girls before. Dating a guy actually feels _right_. I am just so totally gay, Logan."

Logan laughed and nudged James. "I know."

"And being in a relationship is so nice," James said. "It's great having someone who's into me that way. Seeing that light in his eyes when he looks at me; it makes me feel all tingly."

"That sounds nice," Logan said. Kendall never got a light in his eyes when he looked at Logan. But James did. Logan wondered if he looked at James that way. "You haven't had sex with him yet?"

James laid down on Logan's bed. "Nope. I can tell he wants to, but he knows what it's like to be pressured and promised not to pressure me. But I still pleasure him. Hand jobs. Blow jobs. Blowing him is so much better than that time with Jett. Like, I actually don't mind it."

Logan laid down next to James. "But he's older. You're not even eighteen yet, and he'll be twenty-two soon, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You don't think it's weird that he's with a much younger guy?" Logan asked.

James turned to look at Logan and smiled. "You're jealous."

"Am not!"

James laughed. "Dak said he thought—still thinks—I'm cute, but didn't _plan _on dating me. He said he wouldn't have minded being friends, but getting to know me, he started to like me in a more than friend way. So he gave in and asked me out. Neither of us were sure if it'd work out, but it is so far."

"That's good, I guess."

James chuckled. "Don't be a jerk when you meet him."

Logan sighed. He wanted to grill the dude who was dating James. James was sensitive, fragile. Logan didn't want James getting hurt. He had to get a feel for this Dak person. See if he was worthy. "I'll do my best."

…

A few weeks later, James planned a triple date with Dak, Logan and Kendall, and Carlos and Stephanie. They were all going to go see a movie then go out to dinner.

James was a little nervous. And conflicted. One part of him wanted Logan to like Dak. That part wanted the two to get along and be friends. Another part of him wanted Logan to continue being jealous. James knew Logan was jealous, no matter how many times Logan denied it. James _loved _that Logan was jealous. It gave him hope that maybe one day he and Logan could be together.

Thoughts like that made James feel guilty, though. He liked Dak a lot. Dak was sweet and funny and they got along so well. Yet James still fantasized about being with Logan. It wasn't fair to Dak. Even if Dak had no idea it was going on. And he couldn't tell Dak about his feelings for Logan. The last thing he wanted was a jealous and paranoid boyfriend. It wasn't as if anything would happen with Logan anyway. The little weirdo was never going to dump Kendall.

Carlos and Stephanie showed up first. They went up to James and Dak, who were waiting in the ticket area. "Hi," Carlos said with a bright smile, and shook Dak's hand. Carlos let Stephanie talk to Dak as he went up to James. "This could be a potential disaster," Carlos whispered.

"How?" James asked.

"Our dear friend Logan, in a fit of jealous rage, could lash at Dak."

"Logan wouldn't do that," James said.

"Why not?"

"Because it would upset me, and he hates seeing me sad. He'll stop being all weird when he sees that Dak makes me happy."

"Uh-huh," Carlos said, not sounding convinced. "And what will Dak do when he realizes you're in love with Logan?"

"I'm not _in love _with Logan."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Yeah. OK."

Logan and Kendall walked in. James introduced them and watched as Logan shook hands with Dak. Logan looked Dak up and down, carefully taking him in.

"Hello, Dak," Logan said, not sounding too friendly.

Dak smiled. "Hi, Logan. James talks about you a lot."

Logan looked at James, not being able to hold back a smile.

Kendall sighed. "Let's get our tickets."

James made sure to watch Logan's ever reaction. Logan didn't seem too pleased when Dak asked James if he wanted to share popcorn and a soda. When James said yes, Logan looked a little pissed. Kendall originally went to sit next to James, but Logan literally pushed him aside so he could sit next to James.

"What do you think of Dak?" James asked during the previews.

"I haven't had a chance to really talk to him," Logan said.

"You've been _avoiding _talking to him."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"No."

"Yes."

"_James_," Logan growled.

James laughed. He leaned closer to Logan and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Logan. You're still my favorite."

Logan appeared to gulp and asked, "Favorite what?"

"Favorite everything."

Logan blushed a little and smiled. "You're my favorite too, James."

James grinned and bumped shoulders with Logan. "Good."

Logan then got distracted when Kendall put an arm around him and started to talk to him.

James leaned into Dak when he put an arm around James. "What does your bestie think of me?" Dak asked.

James took a handful of popcorn. "He doesn't know what to think yet," he said before eating.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me," Dak said.

James let out a sigh. "He's just protective of me. When he learns how wonderful you are, he'll like you."

Dak gave James a kiss. "Alright."

The movie started. A horror movie. Horror movies scared the shit out of James. And he knew they scared Logan too. Maybe that was why they ended up clinging to each other as the movie went on.

"The killer's gonna be behind the door," James whispered. "I just know it."

"Shit, shit, shit," Logan mumbled.

They both screamed and held onto each other tighter when the killer came out the door, and went after the main girl.

When the movie ended and they walked out, Logan said, "We'd never survive in a horror movie, James."

"Because you're both fucking pansies," Carlos teased.

James shoved him. "Shut up!"

Dak put an arm around James. "At least you and Logan would die together."

James was happy that Logan laughed. "So true," Logan said. "We'd be hiding in a closet together. The killer would hear us crying like little girls then show up and chop out heads off."

"Once of the reasons why I should never leave you alone with James," Kendall said to Logan and kissed Logan's temple.

"So where are we gonna eat?" Stephanie asked.

They all debated for awhile. Finally, they decided on a place and went off to their separate cars.

James got in the passenger seat of Dak's car. "Be prepared for Logan to grill you."

Dak started to drive. "You and Logan are really close, aren't you?"

"Duh. He's my best friend," James said. "I practically live at his house. His parents are pretty much my parents too. Since my real parents don't give two shits about me."

"I thought your mom had been better."

"She has," James told Dak. "She actually calls when she's gonna be home late, and warns me in advance when she has a date." Logan also knew all this information. "But the damage has already been done. She doesn't feel like a mom. I was raised by a nanny then left alone when I got too old for one. I did have Carlos and Kendall, but I couldn't easily get to their houses by bike or bus. I was all by myself. Until Logan became my friend. Logan is important to me, Dak. And I'm important to him. So, don't take it personally if he's rude to you at all. He wants to protect me. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt you," Dak said.

James smiled. "Well, make that clear to Logan."

Dak chuckled. "You really don't care if your other friends like me, do you? Just Logan?"

James shrugged. "I'm closest to Logan."

They arrived at the restaurant, and once again, Logan scrambled to sit next to James.

After they ordered, Logan said, "Dak, why is it that you're dating a guy so much younger than you?"

James groaned.

Dak just smiled. "It wasn't really my intention. I mean, when I first saw him, yeah. James is... really good looking. When I found out he's still in high school, I thought it'd be best to not pursue a relationship. But I kinda wanted to be friends with him. He... intrigued me, I guess. As I got to know him, I realized that just being friends wouldn't do. So here we are."

"And you're not just using him to make nice with his mom?" Logan asked.

James gasped. "Logan!"

"It's fine," Dak said to James. He looked at Logan. "I barely talk to his mom. She... scares me. I don't really wanna go far in her company, or whatever. All Seniors need an internship, and this was the closest to something I wanted. Meeting James was just a perk."

"Aw." James smiled and gave Dak a kiss. "How sweet."

For the duration of the meal, everyone else got to know Dak. Logan barely said a word. He just nodded and absorbed the information Dak put out. James knew Logan was listing all of Dak's good and bad qualities in his mind.

Once dinner was over, they paid and walked out of the restaurant.

"Want me to drive you home?" Dak asked James.

"Um..."

"I drove Kendall here," Logan said. "I can take him home with me. Unless... you wanted alone time with him."

Dak smiled at Logan. "As much as I would love that, I have an early class tomorrow. You can take him home, Logan." Dak turned to James and touched his face. "See ya later, babe."

James smiled. "Bye." They kissed and Dak left.

After Logan dropped Kendall off, James moved to the front seat. "Tell me your many opinions of Dak."

Logan sighed. "He likes you. Really likes you. He looks at you in this way... I can just tell. I still think it's weird that he's dating someone younger, but I get the whole you being intriguing thing. I mean, I had a strange desire to get to know you."

"Anything else?" James asked.

"It seemed like he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't using you. He's just working for your mom as a college requirement. He finds fashion just as thrilling as you do, which is kind of amusing." Logan sighed again. "I wanted to find a reason to dislike him. Something to convince you to break up with him. But I couldn't." He pulled into his driveway.

"You sound pissed," James commented.

"I am! And I don't know why!"

"You're jealous," James teased, poking Logan's cheek.

Logan smacked James' hand away. "Shut up. I am not." He let out a breath. "You spending the night?"

James smiled. "Sure." Logan let out a laugh, confusing James. "What?"

"Mom and Dad are gonna want to meet him."

"Shit."

…

Logan missed James. A lot. He wished he could see James everyday again. Dak had been taking up most of James' summer. What sucked most was that Dak was actually a decent guy. He treated James well. The way James deserved to be treated. But it was the way _Logan _treated James, or the way Logan should and wanted to treat James.

Logan logged out of World of Warcraft, turned on his TV, and laid on his bed. He got lost in his thoughts. He knew he wanted James, but was with Kendall. And James was with stupid, perfect, older Dak. James was happy with Dak, so it wasn't as if Logan could come up with a plan to break them up. And Kendall. Logan wanted things to work with Kendall. Kendall was a nice guy, a great friend. If Logan dumped him, he'd hurt Kendall. Logan didn't like seeing his friends hurt. But Kendall as a boyfriend... He was always so jealous and paranoid—mostly of James. The sex had gotten a little better, but not much. Logan's mind always wandered, and Kendall never let Logan make suggestions. Sometimes it felt like such a one-way relationship.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by James walking in. He had a huge smile on his face, and looked like he just showered. He sat on the bed next to Logan. "Hi."

Logan sat up. "Hey. You didn't come home last night."

James continued to smile. "I know."

"Well, where were you?"

"I spent the night with Dak in his dorm. Well, suite. He has a single room."

"You... spent the night with Dak?"

James nodded. "Yup."

"You had sex with him, didn't you?"

James nodded again with more enthusiasm. "I did."

Logan's chest hurt. He felt betrayed somehow. Which he knew was ridiculous. James wasn't his boyfriend. He wanted to curse, though. Tell James he shouldn't have had sex with Dak. But James looked so excited and filled with joy. Instead, Logan asked, "How was it?"

James' cheeks tinted pink. "Well, Dak's a bottom mostly. And since it was my first time, he let me top. It felt pretty fucking good too."

"Was it amazing and magical?" Logan asked with some bitterness.

James drew his eyebrows together. "No. It was a little awkward. Like, I was afraid I was always doing something wrong. He had to keep reassuring me it was good. Why are you mad?"

Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not mad. Just..."

"Jealous?" James finished.

"No."

James stood. He faced Logan, anger taking over his features. "You know, you have no right to be jealous. Did you think I was just gonna sit around and pine for you while you stayed in your doomed relationship with Kendall?"

"Wh-"

"Because that's really selfish of you, Logan. You could've broken up with Kendall. You could _still _break up with Kendall. But you won't. And I'm not gonna sit around and mope because of it. I'm allowed to date someone, Logan. I don't belong to you. Because obviously you don't want me. And this jealousy shit you're pulling is not helping me move on. No matter how much I like it."

Logan stood up as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "Me being with Kendall hurts you?"

"Duh."

"I... didn't know that."

James rolled his eyes. "Please. I know part of you did."

Logan sighed because James was right. "But you never said..."

"How could I?" James asked. "You were happy. In the beginning. _Why _are you still with him?"

"I'm... not sure," Logan admitted. "Part of me doesn't want to hurt Kendall. But also... I... don't like failure. A failed relationship with one of my friends... I'm not sure I could handle it. Being a failure at my first serious relationship."

"You shouldn't stay with him if you're not happy."

"I am happy. Some of the time. Id I were to break up with him, it's not like you'd dump Dak. Right?"

James shook his head. "I have no plans of dumping Dak. I really like him."

Whatever hope Logan had fizzled away. "You probably hate me now." He looked down at the floor.

Logan heard James sigh, then felt arms wrap around him. "When are you gonna realize that I could never hate you?"

Logan tightly hugged James back. "So I'm still your favorite?"

James chuckled and kissed the top of Logan's head. "Of course. You're never getting rid of me."

"Good. I'd be lost without you, James."

"I'd be lost without you too, Logan."

…

James was surprised. His feelings for Logan and Logan's feelings for him had been out there for months now. Yet there was no awkwardness, no drifting apart. If anything, they were closer. That special bond they had were stronger. And they still dated other people. It was so weird, but so them.

When school began again, Logan convinced James to run for class president. James didn't want to. He would be running against Jo, and she was really popular. She'd been their class vice president the year before too. But James did it anyway. When the announcement had been made that he won, he met Logan in the bathroom. They jumped up and down, squealing happily like a couple of girls. It was one of the greatest feelings ever, and James was glad he had shared it with Logan. On the night of Homecoming, Kendall had beat James for king. James had been devastated. Logan didn't stay in the dance to congratulate Kendall, his boyfriend. Instead, he followed James into the hall to comfort him.

James also spent more time with Dak. He hung out at Dak's suite on Saturdays, usually spending the night. The Mitchells has also met Dak, and admitted that they really liked him. The seemed slightly thrown off by the relationship, though, and James couldn't figure out why. James had even met Dak's friends—most were his suite mates—and they were all really nice people.

Even though there had been some downs, James' life was going pretty well. His mom even had dinner with him every Sunday night. He and his mom actually knew what was going on in each other's lives. She learned about Dak, and didn't mind that James was gay. She didn't like that he was dating someone older, but for the most part approved.

James was currently at Dak's place. It was a Saturday evening in mid-November. They had been making their plans for Black Friday shopping when James went into a story about Logan and their trip last year. James knew he was smiling as he finished the story, but Dak was giving him a strange look. "What?"

"You really love Logan, don't you?" Dak asked.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend."

Dak sighed. "No. I mean, you're really _in love _with him."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not in love with Logan."

"You don't see yourself when you talk about him, pr when you're near him. And... I guess you don't realize it, but you love him."

James had really wanted to avoid a conversation like this. He didn't want Dak to break up with him. Or make him choose. He would only end up hurting Dak by choosing Logan. But now the conversation was unavoidable. "Listen," James began. "I do... have feelings for Logan. But clearly nothing's gonna happen between us. He's with Kendall. And I found you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Dak let out a breath. "But... he's so ridiculously in love with you too."

James felt his heart skip a beat. "He does not."

Dak laughed a little. "Neither of you can see it. Jesus. How is that possible?"

"Are you... breaking up with me?"

Dak moved closer to James and took his hand. "No, babe. I'm actually kind of hoping that you'll eventually fall out of love with Logan, and fall in love with me. Or at least love me more than Logan."

As Dak kissed him, James thought, _Love him more than Logan? How could I love anyone more than Logan? _And that was when James realized Dak was right. He loved Logan. _Fuck_.

…

Logan woke to the feeling of someone poking his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw James sitting on his bed. "Go away."

"But I have coffee," James said with a smile.

Logan sat up and took the cup of coffee. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

Logan groaned. "Am I gonna have to do this every year for the rest of my life?"

James put a hand on Logan's thigh. "Only as long as you plan on keeping me in your life."

Logan sipped the coffee. "So forever."

James's smile brightened and he gave Logan's thigh a squeeze. "Excellent. Now get dressed and brush your teeth and shit. It's mother fucking Black Friday, and most people have been going since three in the morning."

Logan got out of bed, still holding the coffee. "Thanks for sparing me. Is, um, Dak here?"

"He's waiting in the car. Which is why you have to hurry."

Logan was relieved Dak was in the car. For some reason, he didn't like having Dak in his house. It was already bad enough that Dak was taking James away. Logan didn't need him stealing his parents and dogs too.

Logan quickly got ready. Then he followed James to Dak's car. "Are you as crazy as James on Black Friday?" Logan asked Dak.

Dak started the car and laughed. "Maybe. I haven't seen James in Black Friday mode."

Logan drank some more coffee. "He's beat down old ladies before."

"Almost," James corrected. "I've almost beat down an old lady _once_." He turned to look at Dak. "We use this day to update poor fashionably challenged Logan's wardrobe."

"Yes. I only appear fashionable," Logan told Dak. "James gave me a makeover our Freshman year as my Christmas gift. Now I'm like his personal nerd doll."

James laughed. "But it's _so _fun to dress you up, Logan. And you actually listen to my advice. Carlos and that fucker Kendall _never _let me give them fashion tips."

Logan reached to the front seat and gave James' head a pat. "Well, you're right when it comes to what I look best in. And looking good boosted my confidence too. All thanks to you, James."

James batted his eyelashes over-dramatically. "I am amazing."

They shopped like madmen. As James stormed through another store, Logan went to get his third coffee of the day. Dak joined him.

"Do you always chug so much caffeine on Black Friday?" Dak asked as they waited in line at Starbucks.

"Yup," Logan said. "James always keeps me up late by discussing his plans the night before. Then I only get, like, three hours of sleep and he wakes me up so fucking early."

"If you're not into this, then why do you do it?" Dak wanted to know.

"Before, James had no one to go with him. It makes him so happy to have someone to share what he views the greatest holiday of the year with."

"Why'd you come this year? I mean... he has me."

"I suggested that you two spend the day alone. Together. But then he got all pouty and was like, 'It's tradition, Logan! _Our _tradition!' I couldn't turn him down." Logan ordered his drink.

Dak ordered his too, then they waited. "Listen. I know you're in love with James."

"Wh-what? I am not!"

"You are," Dak said. "And he's in love with you too. But you both refuse to admit it."

"Dak-"

"Just let me finish. Look, I don't mind it. I know you won't do anything as long as you both are taken. And I guess you're both afraid because it could ruin your friendship. Just... don't try to sabotage my relationship with him. I really like him."

Logan took a deep breath. "I would never do something like that. Especially since he likes you a lot. I'm actually kind of jealous about that. But he's happy. Happier than I've seen him in awhile. I would never destroy that for him. I care about him too much."

Dak nodded. "That's all I need to hear. I won't hurt him, you know."

"And that's all _I _need to hear."

…

James had just spent a Valentine's celebration with Dak. They had gone out to dinner then went to Dak's place. There they had sex and were now laying in Dak's tiny bed cuddling.

Dak kissed James' shoulder than whispered, "I love you."

James shut his eyes. He knew this had been coming. He could tell Dak had been wanting to say it for weeks. James had been trying to find it in himself to love Dak back. Dak was a great guy. He treated James well, they liked the same things, and he _loved _James. But there was one, big problem. Dak wasn't Logan.

James sat up. "I really wish that I loved you too."

Dak sat up too. "James..."

James got out of the bed before Dak could touch him. He picked up his clothes and started to dress. "I _want _to love you back. You're so wonderful. You deserve to be loved back."

"Babe, I don't mind if you need time. If you can't say it back yet."

James pulled on his jeans and looked at Dak. "I'll never be able to love you back, though." He picked up his shirt and put it on. "I want to be over Logan, trust me. Feeling for someone who is too stupid to dump a guy who isn't right for him hurts like hell. Seeing them together kills me. But... I can't stop myself from loving him. I don't think I ever _won't _love Logan. And it's not fair to you."

James could see the shine of tears in Dak's eyes. "You... you're breaking up with me?"

James put his shoes on. "If I stay with you any longer, it would just hurt you more. It's better this way."

"James."

"Please don't make me feel like more of an asshole than I already do."

Dak rubbed his eyes. "I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?"

"No. It's the right thing to do," James said. "Now you'll be able to find someone who loves you as much as you love them."

Dak sighed. "OK. But... if you ever do get over Logan, you can call me."

James managed a smile. "You weren't too sure this would work out."

"Not with the way you look at Logan. I wish you luck, James."

"You too."

"Getting over you will be hard," Dak said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

James drove home, then walked across the street to Logan's house. He was heading up the walkway as the door opened. Logan was walking Kendall out.

"Love you," Kendall said.

"Love you too," Logan replied and gave Kendall a kiss.

Kendall walked off to his car, smiling smugly at James. "Hey."

James rolled his eyes. "Hi." He watched Kendall drive away then headed into the house. "You're kinda cruel, you know," he said to Logan then made his way upstairs.

Logan followed. "Excuse me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" They entered Logan's room, and Logan shut the door.

"You don't love Kendall they way he thinks he loves you. Every time you tell him you love him, it's a dirty lie. When he finds out, it'll hurt him."

"Where is this coming from?" Logan wanted to know.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Dak told me he loves me. I broke up with him."

Logan sat on the bed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't love him. I know that I'll never be able to love him. It wouldn't be fair to stay with him, to lead him on. So I ended it. Now, why won't _you _end it with Kendall?"

"I don't know!" Logan threw his hands in the air. "I do love Kendall, but not in the romantic way. So... technically it's not a lie."

James snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

"How can I end it without hurting one of my friends? What if it ends up splitting the four of us? Who would you side with, James?"

"You, of course."

Logan shook his head. "You'd be willing to end a life-long friendship because of me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're Logan."

Logan laughed a little. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It would if you were in my brain." James sat next to Logan on the bed. "You helped me not be so afraid of change. You gave me the loving, happy family I've always wanted. You make me feel better when I think I'm a piece of shit. You've helped me pass classes I've been having trouble with. You've always had faith in me when it felt like no one else did. You understand me, are always there when I need you. You tell me when I'm being an ass. I'm happiest when I'm with you. You've made my life better, Logan. So, yeah, I'd choose you."

Logan placed his head on James' shoulder. "Me being with Kendall hurts you."

"Sometimes."

"I'm so sorry, James."

James put his arms around Logan. "I know you're not doing it on purpose."

"I just... don't know how to end it without it blowing up in everyone's faces."

James started to stroke Logan's hair. "You're smart. You'll figure it out."

"What if it's too late?"

"It'll never be too late," James promised. "It's funny. You'd think I'd be the one needing comforting, but here I am comforting you."

"You and I were never normal. Always surprising."

"That's why we're awesome." James kissed the top of Logan's head. "I know Mom has some pie in the fridge. Wanna eat it and watch a stupid romantic comedy in our pajamas?"

"Like a couple of girls?"

James smiled. "Yup."

Logan looked up at him, a smile on his own face. "I'd love to."

…

A few months had passed, and Logan _still _didn't know how to end things with Kendall. Logan absolutely hated that he was hurting James by being with Kendall. But he also feared losing his friendship with Carlos and Kendall. He'd never had friends before, and did not want to be alone again. Though he would always have James...

He was in the car with Kendall and his parents. They were following James' mom, who was driving James and Carlos.

"What's the surprise, Mrs. Mitchell?" Kendall asked for the millionth time. "Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan's dad laughed. "You'll see when we get there."

"Why aren't my mom and Carlos' parents coming?" Kendall questioned.

"Because they had work or had to watch your siblings," Logan's mom answered. "But they helped pick out the surprise. So, they approve. And they hope all four of you like it."

Logan looked out the window as Kendall continued to grill his parents. They were about fifteen minutes away from Griffin University—the college he, James, Carlos, and Kendall would be going to. They were also roughly ten minutes away from the mountain where people went skiing, snowboarding, and snow tubing.

Logan got confused when they turned into a development. This was an area where a lot of people vacationed during the winter. Then they pulled into a driveway. It was a two-story brick house, not too large but not small either.

They all got out of the car. They went to the front door, and Logan was a little surprised when his mom pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They all stepped inside the house. It was unfurnished, Logan discovered as they walked into one of the rooms.

"What is this place?" James asked.

Mrs. Diamond smiled. "Your graduation present. For all four of you."

Carlos tilted his head. "Huh?"

"The Mitchells, the Garcias, Mrs. Knight, and I all bought this house," Mrs. Diamond said. "For you boys to live in while you attend college."

All four of their eyes widened as they screamed, "WHAT?"

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "We figured you'd all want to live together. And we felt a little more comfortable knowing where you all were, knowing the place you lived. Also, we know housing is only guaranteed for Freshmen at GU. We didn't want you boys to have to worry about finding a place and paying for rent. We want you to focus on your studies. And once you boys move out, we can use it as a vacation house or sell it."

Logan smiled at his parents. "This is... great. Unbelievable." He went up to them and hugged them. He saw James awkwardly hug his mom.

Then James ran up to Logan's parents and hugged them tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"This is so cool," Kendall said.

"Would you like a tour?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. She grinned when all four of them nodded. "I was thinking the room we're in right now could be like a dining room." They followed her to the room attached to it. "You could use this as a sitting room to study in. This is the kitchen."

"We could fit a _huge _fridge in here," Carlos said excitedly.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "You could." She led them to the next room. "This could be the living room." She pointed. "That door leads to the bathroom. And look through the sliding glass doors."

The four ran over.

"A pool!" Carlos exclaimed. "I've always wanted a pool."

Logan smiled. "What about the bedrooms?"

"There were originally three bedrooms, but the attic was converted into a fourth one."

"I call the attic room!" Carlos said.

"I call the master bedroom!" James put in. He and Carlos ran off.

Logan laughed before following. The master bedroom was right by the top of the stairs. There was another bedroom across from it, and one next to it. Logan claimed the one right next to James'. "I get this room!" he yelled when he stepped inside.

"I guess this one is mine!" he heard Kendall call.

Logan laughed to himself and went back into the hall. Right across from his room was the bathroom. Between the bathroom and Kendall's room was a linen closet. At the end of the hall was a door, revealing some stairs. Logan assumed they led to the attic.

"This is so awesome."

Logan turned around to face James. "It really is. You and I are actually gonna live together now."

James smiled. "I know. Though, I may sneak into your room sometimes to sleep in your bed. I, um, sleep better when I'm next to you."

Logan felt a little flutter in his heart. "Same."

The next night was Prom, which took place at Logan's country club. He felt bad that James—who was running for Prom King against Kendall—was going solo. Carlos had Stephanie, and he had Kendall. But James assured him a million times that he didn't mind.

As Logan danced with Kendall, Kendall asked, "Did you vote for king and queen yet?"

Logan sighed. He had been struggling over who to vote for. Kendall? James? Kendall was his boyfriend. But James was his best friend. "I haven't."

"Logan! They're gonna count the votes soon!" Kendall pushed him away. "Go vote!"

…

James didn't really mind being dateless to Prom. He danced with several girls who were also flying solo, and knew they'd vote for him for Prom King. He also spent time talking to his classmates, trying to get their votes as well. He thanks God his Sweet Sixteen two years ago was a hit. And he was grateful he was Senior class president. Popularity meant more votes. And Kendall was popular too. So that was an obstacle.

James saw Logan go over to the voting table. He made his way over to Logan, and reached him just as Logan put his vote in the box. "Who'd you vote for?"

Logan smiled at him, making James' heart skip. Logan always seemed to save his best smiles for James. And he looked _so _good in a tux.

"Maybe I'll tell you after the dance," Logan said. "Maybe I won't."

James laughed. "Ooh. Mysterious. Was it hard to make your decision?"

"I've been fretting over it all during the dance. But as I was walking over here, I decided. I know I made the right choice."

James laughed once more. "It isn't life or death, Logan."

"I know. But still..." The music switched over to a slow song. "Wanna dance?"

James smiled. "Yeah." They walked to the edge of the dance floor. He put his hands on Logan's waist the same time Logan's hands went to his shoulders. "Will Kendall be mad that you're dancing with me?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "If he wanted to throw a bitch fit, he can do it alone. I'm allowed to dance with other people. It's not like I'm fucking you in the middle of the dance floor."

James chuckled. "That's be quite a show."

"I think people would enjoy it." Logan moved closer to James and rested his head on James' chest.

James smiled to himself. Dancing with Logan felt so right. It was as if they were made to fir each other. "You look nice tonight."

Logan lifted his head to look at James, a smile on his face. "Thanks. You look better."

"Nah." James put his forehead against Logan's. "How are things with you and Kendall?"

"I don't know. We hang out, go on dates, sometimes kiss. We, like, never have sex anymore. I think we both aren't sure how to end it."

"You're hoping he'll say something first, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Logan admitted. "I know it's a pussy move. But... I feel like it'll be better if Kendall initiates the break up. He may overreact if I do it."

"Yeah. You have a point. I hope it's soon. You'll both be better off."

The song ended and they stepped away from each other.

"I should go find Kendall," Logan said.

James nodded. "Go ahead." Once Logan was gone, James went and found Camille. She was also dateless and had a chance at being Prom Queen. James was hoping she'd be his queen. "I voted for you," he told her. "You best have voted for me."

Camille laughed. "Thank you. And I did. Um. You and Logan looked pretty cozy."

James sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well, I know you only disliked me when I was dating Logan."

"I never disliked you."

"Uh-huh." Camille grabbed James' wrist. "Let's go dance."

They danced together for awhile. Then it was time to announce king and queen.

James was on the verge of a panic attack as the vice principal opened the envelope. "Our Prom King is... James Diamond!"

James felt his mouth fall open and Camille's hands push him. He made his way to the stage as people applauded. It was like a dream, feeling the crown being placed on his head. He was still trying to process it all when suddenly Camille was beside him. They smiled at each other and hugged.

When he stepped off the stage, his friends surrounded him. Logan pretty much tackled him. "You won, James!"

"Is this real life?"

Logan looked at him, laughing. "Yes. It's real life. You're Prom King. How does it feel?"

"Fucking awesome!" James picked Logan up and spun his around. Then he got a big hug from Carlos. Next was Kendall. "Sorry you lost?"

Kendall smiled. "No you're not." Kendall gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you. You wanted this more than me anyway."

"Yeah. I did," James said, making Kendall laugh.

Once the dance ended, James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and Stephanie all got in the limo James' mom rented for them. They went back to James' house, where they'd be alone since his mom had to go out of town that morning. They all changed into their pajamas and settled in James' room.

"How long are you gonna wear that crown?" Stephanie asked James.

"Forever," James told her.

"It looks good on you," Logan said.

James smiled at him. "I know."

Everyone else made fun of James for a little bit about the crown. Once the mocking ended, they watched a movie. After the movie, everyone but James fell asleep. Knowing sleep wouldn't come, James went downstairs to the kitchen. He got a drink and a snack, then went into the living room to watch TV.

"James?"

James turned and grinned at Logan. "Hi."

Logan sat next to James on the couch. "How long have you been down here?"

"About an hour. I couldn't sleep. I'm still too wired from winning Prom King."

Logan smiled. "You deserved it. Just so you know, I, um, voted for you."

James stared at Logan in disbelief for a moment. "But... Kendall's your boyfriend."

"So? He already won Homecoming King. And you've been wanting to be Prom King since Freshman year."

It was a sign, James thought. A sign that Logan loved him too. He was so happy, so grateful. He wasn't thinking when he straddled Logan's lap, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

It had been awhile since their last kiss. James had almost forgotten how good Logan's lips felt. How perfectly they went with his own lips. He was so relieved that Logan kissed back with just as much passion. And Logan's kissed were _so _much better than Dak's. They brought out so may emotions in James. It wasn't until it ended that James remembered Logan was taken. "Sorry," he whispered to Logan.

Logan touched James' face. "It's OK."

James got off Logan and sat next to him again on the couch. "But that wasn't supposed to happen again."

Logan sighed and took James' hand. "I think it was inevitable. It's looking like we can't stay away from each other."

"Yeah. But you're with Kendall."

"Probably not much longer."

"I can wait," James said quietly. "Just don't take too long."

Logan placed his head on James' shoulder. "OK. I don't want you to wait long anyway."

They watched TV in silence for some time, until they both fell asleep on the couch.

_**OK. Pretty long chapter. I hope it was alright. **_

_**So. The next chapter won't be, like, a summary thing as these past ones have been. Just a warning. **_


	5. Moving

_**Woot! A quick update! I hope you all like what goes down in this chapter. :D**_

Chapter Five: Moving

Logan and all his friends spent about two weeks after graduation buying furniture and things for their house. They bought two TVs for two of the rooms on the first floor. They got carpets, couches, chairs, shelves, artwork and things to hang up on the walls, a fridge, silverware, cups, and dishes. Logan didn't bother to buy things for his room. He was just going to move everything over from his parents' house. He did get things for the kitchen and bathrooms, though. And he was the only one to think to buy cleaning supplies.

The next day they were all going to be moving into the house. Logan's room was all packed up. He had also spent the last two days helping James pack. Now, he was going over to Kendall's to help him finish packing.

"Hi, Logan," Kendall's mom said when she answered the door. "You excited to be moving tomorrow?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. It'll be interesting living away from my parents. I just hope the four of us don't fight too much."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mrs. Knight said. "You'll calm them down."

Logan laughed. "I'll do my best."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Kendall's waiting for you in his room."

"OK." Logan made his way upstairs. He found Kendall sitting on his bedroom floor, surrounded by boxes. "Ready for some help?"

Kendall looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

Logan joined him on the floor. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. But, um, I think you and I need to talk."

Logan let out a breath. He had been waiting for this moment. "Talk about what?"

"Us."

Logan nodded. "So talk."

Kendall sighed. "I feel like we've been... drifting apart in the romantic sense. I mean, we barely kiss and never have sex."

_Because the sex is terrible_, Logan thought. "Yeah. I know."

"But we still have fun together, hanging out and stuff," Kendall went on. "So maybe..."

"We work better as friends," Logan finished.

Kendall seemed to smile in relief. "Exactly. So, you've been feeling the same?"

"For awhile now. I... wasn't sure how to end it. I didn't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship."

Kendall laughed. "Same. So... friends? Just friends?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah. We're better that way."

"We are," Kendall agreed. "Now. Help me pack?"

…

James put his dresser in the moving truck with Logan's help. "Thanks for assisting me," he said to Logan.

Logan smiled. "No problem. Mom and Dad are fine taking care of my room without me."

Mr. Mitchell came over and put one of Logan's boxes in the truck. "We're almost done with your room, Logan."

Logan nodded. "OK. We only have a few more things from James' room."

As James followed Logan back into the house he said, "At least your parents took the day off from work to help. Carlos' and Kendall's moms too."

Logan faced James. "Your mom's in charge where she works."

"Which is why she could easily get the day off."

Logan gave him a sympathetic smile. "Aren't things better with her?"

"Yeah. But still. She acts like she cares sometimes, and other times she doesn't."

"It's probably hard for her," Logan said. "I think she's realized that you've felt abandoned, and she must hate herself for that. But she's also seen you with my parents. Seen how in pretty much every way you're their son too. It probably upsets her to see that you might love these people more than her."

"Well, _they've _been there for me these past few years. Unlike her."

Logan out a hand on James' shoulder. "I know. And you're lucky that you got that. It just must be hard for her knowing you view some other people as your parents."

James sighed. "I hate when you're right about shit."

Logan chuckled. "Just maybe talk to her about it on one of your Sunday dinners."

"I'll try. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you seem... happier today? Something's different with you."

Logan smirked. "You'll find out."

"When?"

Logan gave James' shoulder a pat. "After we're all moved it. I don't wanna distract you right now."

James knew Logan was well aware that not being told would distract him just as much. The little fucker was obviously messing with him. Logan was lucky James loved him, or he'd be getting punched. "Is it something good or bad?"

"Good, obviously. For all involved. No more questions."

They finished loading up the truck then got into their cars and drove to the house. Carlos and Kendall were already there, carrying things into the house.

Since Carlos and Kendall had just finished up and their moms left, Carlos offered to help James. Kendall did too, much to James' surprise.

James was glad he got the master bedroom. He had a bathroom all to himself. No one would complain about him taking too long to get ready or hogging the shower. His bedroom was the second biggest, right after Carlos'. And Logan had picked the room right next to his. That was a major plus. Hopefully, Logan and Kendall would continue to not have sex. James did _not _want to hear that.

By the time they were all settled in and the Mitchells left, it was dinner time.

"Want me to order pizza?" Logan asked.

"Hell yeah," Carlos said. "I'm starving after a busy day of moving things around."

Logan smiled, took all their orders, and called the pizza place.

James went with Carlos into the front room. They had a TV in there and two really comfy couches. They decided that room would be used for video games. And when someone wanted to watch something the others didn't want to watch in the living room, and the person was too lazy to go to their room to watch TV. He and Carlos sat down and started to watch a video game.

"Have Kendall and Logan been acting weird?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" James said, relieved Carlos saw it too. "It's not necessarily bad, but odd. They seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah," Carlos said with a nod. "What could've happened between them?" Carlos wondered. "It's like things are better between them."

"You... you don't think their relationship has gotten better, has it? Like, could they have resolved any problems?"

"No way," Carlos said. "They were doomed. If they had resolved something, they'd be miserable. You think they broke up?"

"Do _not _get my hopes up, man." It had already happened about a dozen times for James. He thought things would end between Logan and Kendall, but they never did.

"But Kendall told me that they don't have sex anymore. I never see them kiss. And they didn't get the same room. What kind of couple picks separate rooms?"

"Huh. Good point."

The doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Carlos yelled and paused the game.

The four of them gathered in the living room to eat.

"I'm rally liking living on my own," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "It hasn't been a day, and out _parents _own the house and pay the bills. Not us. That's not really on our own."

"You can't let me dream?"

"Nope."

James rolled his eyes. "What is with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You and Kendall are being weird," Carlos said.

"Weird how?" Kendall asked.

"You're, like, happy and shit," James said.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You have something about your friends being happy?"

"No! I just wanna know _why _you're so happy."

"I vote for change of subject!" Carlos said.

They moved on to talk about other things, like house chores and such.

When they were done eating, Carlos and Kendall went for a swim while Logan put the leftover pizza in the fridge. James glared at Logan when he sat down on the couch.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on with you and Kendall," James demanded.

Logan studies James for a bit. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"James..."

"Have you and Kendall worked things out?" James asked. "Have you, like, fallen in love again?"

Logan laughed. "No. Quite the opposite, actually."

"What?"

"We broke up."

James smiled. "Really?" He put his hands on Logan's shoulders. "You did?"

Logan let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Kendall and I are over. And you're obviously excited."

"I know it's selfish," James said, "but this is great. For me." He moved forward and gave Logan a kiss. He was disappointed when Logan pulled back. "Why?"

"James-"

"You don't want me, do you?"

Logan sighed. "That's not it. Kendall and I just broke up. I think I'd have to wait more than twenty-four hours before I move on."

James frowned. "Kendall would freak out if we started something right after you two ended."

"He would think there had been something going on between you and me."

"Something kinda did go on," James reminded Logan.

Logan huffed out a breath. "Yeah. But Kendall doesn't _know _that."

James sat back. "So how long should we wait?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. This is new territory for me."

"Yeah. Me too. Wanna give it a few weeks?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

James smiled. "Can't wait."

Logan put a hand on James' knee. "Me too."

…

Logan thought having a party was a bad idea. They had only moved into the house a week before. Now they were inviting people over to get drunk and trash it. And would be stuck cleaning it all up? Logan. But James, Kendall, and Carlos wanted to throw a fucking party. So they would.

"I can't believe you have a fake ID," Kendall said to James as they all set up the alcohol.

"Dak took me to some clubs a few times," James said. "I needed to get one, so he helped me out."

"You'll have to hook me up."

"I don't know, Kendall," James said. "The guy who did it was one of Dak's friends, and they're all pissed at me for breaking his heart."

"Well, you did dump him on Valentine's Day," Logan reminded James. "Right after sex. That doesn't exactly paint you in the best light."

James crossed his arms. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm an asshole."

"Aw. You know I don't think that."

Logan saw Carlos roll his eyes before saying, "I'm gonna go put the Christmas lights and stuff up in the pool area. Would anyone like to help?"

"I will," Kendall volunteered and the two walked away.

Logan noticed James staring at him. "What is it?"

"Has this week been hard on you too?" James asked. "Like, have you been tempted to sneak in my room and seduce me?"

Logan laughed. "Maybe. But we have to wait."

James pouted. "I hate waiting."

logan walked up to James and put a hand on his face. "I hate it too. But this is so we don't hurt Kendall. It could cause problems in our friendship with him. It'll be worth the wait, though, right?"

James put his hand on top of Logan's. "Yeah. It will. It just feels like all we do is wait."

"I know. It sucks."

James sighed. "It does." He stepped back from Logan. "Um. I'm gonna go set up the music." He left the kitchen.

Logan sighed to himself. He knew the waiting was torturing James. It was torturing him too. But they had to be careful about starting a relationship with each other. It wasn't only their emotions at stake. Logan didn't want Kendall to be in pain. Kendall didn't deserve that.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Beer pong was being played in the dinning room. People were playing Guitar Hero in the front room, or just sitting and talking or drinking. People were doing shots and mixing drinks in the kitchen. There was dancing and making out going on in the living room. The pool area was crowded.

Logan was one of the few people not drinking. He had to make sure no one was going to burn down their house or something. He was surprised when he saw James turn down a shot. He wanted to ask why, but got distracted by someone who was about to puke in the living room. He rushed the person to the bathroom, cutting in the long line. _That _pissed people off.

When he was done with that, he went back to the living room, and bumped into Kendall.

"Hi, Logan," Kendall said. His face was red and he was swaying to the music. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"Hello, Kendall. Having fun?"

"Oh yeah! You know..." Kendall pointed at him. "We never had break up sex."

"So?"

"_So_. We could always do it now."

Logan laughed. "That's a bad idea, Kendall."

"_Why_?"

"Because you're drunk. And we don't need to bring up any unnecessary drama. If you're horny, go find some drunk slut or gay man to fuck. But use protection." Logan went off to the front room to play some Guitar Hero.

He totally kicked ass at Guitar Hero—he got a talent for it while dating Kendall. It also helped that most of his opponents were drunk off their asses. After he was finished, he danced in the living room for a little while.

Eventually, he needed a break from the crowd. He made his way upstairs, intending to relax in his room for a bit.

"Logan."

He turned around and saw that Kendall had followed him. "What do you want?"

"You." Kendall pushed him against the wall and began to kiss his neck.

"Kendall, stop."

"But, _Logan_."

"Kendall!" They both looked at James. "Stop trying to force yourself on Logan."

As Kendall tried to mutter an excuse, Logan snuck into his room and locked the door. He took off his shoes and socks then went over to his closet. There was no way he was going back to the party now, so he decided to get comfortable. He tossed his shirt into his hamper, then his pants. He moved to his dresser, got out some sweatpants, and put them on.

He heard a knock on his door. "Go away, Kendall."

"It's James."

Logan let James in then locked his door again. He went and sat on his bed, aware that James was watching his every move. "You sent Kendall away?"

"Uh... Yeah," James said, sounding distracted. "He's so drunk right now."

"How'd you know we were up here?"

James blushed. "Um... I've kinda been watching you the whole party. I saw you go upstairs and Kendall follow."

Logan smiled. "You were watching me?"

"Yeah..."

"And you haven't been drinking at all?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I knew you weren't gonna drink," James said, "so I figured I wouldn't either. That way you wouldn't be the only sober one."

"Aw. How sweet."

"Yeah." James rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen. Could you put a shirt on?"

Logan smirked and leaned back. "Is me being shirtless distracting you?"

"Dude, you have no idea."

"You could take off your own shirt so it's even."

James laughed. "You just wanna see me half naked."

"Maybe."

James smiled and removed his shirt. Then he took off his shoes and socks, and sat across from Logan on the bed.

"You didn't really have to," Logan said with a chuckle.

"It's only fair that we're both distracted."

"So, James. You like me in a more than friend way."

"Uh. Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, you're James Diamond."

"I know who I am. What does that have to do with anything?"

Logan sighed. "You could have anyone. Why would you want some loser nerd?"

James leaned forward and touched Logan's face. "I like you because you aren't anyone. You're different and unique, Logan. And I don't want anyone. I want Logan."

_How does James do that_? Logan wondered. _How does he manage to say beautiful things about me_? Logan closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together. He felt James smile against the kiss. To wipe the cocky grin off of James' face, Logan slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth. James responded with a moan, letting Logan take control of the kiss. Logan laid down, bringing James with him. James settled between Logan's legs, and Logan could feel his arousal. One of Logan's hands went to James' hair, the other to his ass.

When James started to grind against him, Logan's hands went to work on undoing James' jeans. Once he succeeded with that, he began to push James' pants and underwear down as far as he could. James broke the kiss and got onto his knees. He quickly removed his clothing, then did the same for Logan. They stared at each other's naked bodies for a bit, smiles on both their faces. Then Logan pulled James back in for a kiss. They both moaned as their erections came into contact.

Logan wanted more. Needed to give more. He reached between their bodies and began to stroke James. After several minutes of beautiful moaning, James started to do the same for Logan. Logan refused to separate their lips as they continued to touch each other. He did not want the kissing to end. James' mouth was so perfect, his lips felt so good. The kissing got sloppier as they both got closer to their releases. And when he came, it was definitely the best orgasm Logan ever had. It didn't even come close to that good with Kendall.

James rested his forehead on Logan's shoulder and mumbled, "Shit."

Logan ran a hand through James' hair and laughed. "Yeah."

James lifted his head and looked down at Logan. "I know we were supposed to wait-"

Logan silenced him with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. Well. Now we've made a mess of ourselves."

James chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Logan's. "We can use my shower."

"OK."

They got out of bed and James peeked into the hall. "Clear," he said. They both ran naked to James' room. James locked his door and they went into his bathroom. James turned on the shower and looked at Logan. "So. We know that I like you, and why I like you. But what about you?"

Logan tilted his head. "Obviously I like you. As to why... I've... never felt so pulled to someone before. Everything feels like it's in place when you're around. All's right in the world with you, James. No one else gets me like you do, or puts up with my weirdness. You're amazing and way too good for me."

James put his arms around Logan. He kissed Logan's forehead and said, "I'm not too good for you. I'm perfect for you."

Logan laughed. "Cocky asshole."

James smiled. "I know. Now, let's shower."

They stepped into the shower. Logan loved how James looked with water falling over him. Needing to touch, Logan grabbed the soap and slowly washed James. When James did the same for him, Logan could feel himself getting hard again. James was clearly aware of it because he kissed Logan deeply. Then his lips went to Logan's neck, across his chest, down his stomach, and finally he took Logan's hard length into his mouth.

Logan threw his head back, and didn't bother to suppress a moan. It was the most excellent fucking blow job ever. It didn't take long for him to go over the edge.

James stood back up and smiled at Logan. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah." Logan looked down. "Did you take care of yourself?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to have to worry about doing me."

Logan knew he was pouting. "But I wanted to."

James laughed. "Next time, darling."

They finished their shower, taking turns shampooing and conditioning each other's hair. They got out, dried themselves off, then fell into James' bed. Logan wrapped his arms around James, and sleep quickly took hold of him.

…

James woke to the feeling of lips on his own. As the lips went to his neck, he smiled at the memories from the night before. He opened his eyes and looked at Logan. "What'cha doing?"

Logan smirked mischievously. "You'll see."

Logan's mouth took its time teasing each of James' nipples, sparking arousal in James. Logan then kissed his way down Logan's stomach. Next, Logan slowly kissed along each of James' thighs. _Finally _his mouth took in James' member. And boy was Logan skilled with his tongue. James came sooner than he wanted because Logan was that good.

Logan appeared again from under the covers. He poked James' nose. "And I took care of myself so, you don't get to blow me back."

James rolled his eyes. "So you got your revenge. You happy?"

"Yup." Logan laid back down and placed his head on James' chest. "Was that a good wake up call?"

"Oh yeah. So... you don't regret last night?"

"Of course not."

"Do we... get to do it again?" It would kill James if Logan wanted him to wait again.

"I would like to," Logan said.

"But?"

Logan sat up. "We'll have to keep it a secret for a bit."

James sat up too. "Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! How could anyone be ashamed of you? I would _love _for people to know that you're taken and they can't have you. I just don't want to upset Kendall."

"Fucking Kendall."

"I know you hate it," Logan said. "I do too. I just don't want him hating us."

James sighed. "Neither do I. So how long do we have to keep it a secret?"

"A week or two?" Logan suggested. "Then we can announced we realized our feelings for each other and plan on going on a date."

James smiled. "A date?"

"Naturally. I want to show off my man."

James kissed Logan. "It'll be the best date ever." He kissed Logan again. "It'll be super cheesy and romantic too." Another kiss. "It'll be worth the annoying two week wait."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

Logan gave James a hug. "You're the best."

"I know."

Logan laughed. "Well. Now that we have that settled, let's start cleaning the house."

"Is that why you woke me up?"

Logan grinned. "Yup."

_**So... I'm not entirely sure how long this will be. I know some things that are gonna go down, but I'm not sure how it'll end yet. I hope you all plan on sticking with me through it, though. :)**_


	6. Date

_**Blarg. This is a short chapter. But I hope you all like it anyway. :/**_

Chapter Six: Date

"I wish we were swimming naked," James said. "I've always wanted to skinny dip."

Logan laughed as he joined James in the pool. "Someone might see."

"But we didn't turn on the Christmas lights."

"We still have the lights over the door on," Logan reminded him. It was about one in the morning and Logan had been forced to go for a swim with James. James claimed he had a sudden urge to swim, and Logan couldn't find the will to turn him down.

"None of our neighbors are around," James said. "And it's not like Kendall will see us if he gets up. His room faces the front yard."

"What about Carlos?" Logan asked.

"He'd come to us first if he saw. And if we asked him to not tell Kendall, he wouldn't."

"We're not swimming naked, James."

James responded by splashing Logan. Logan laughed and splashed back.

The past week with James had been wonderful for Logan. James would sneak into his room every night, and they would cuddle until the fell asleep. They would sometimes mess around before cuddling, which was _really _nice. James seemed to know what Logan liked without being told, and that was just awesome. Logan liked that James could read him so well. It was like they had a special connection. Not that Logan doubted their connection before. It was clear that they had one, but now it was more obvious. And Longan loved it. He loved being so close to someone. He didn't know it was even possible to feel that close to a person. It didn't surprise him that James would be that person, though. James was special. Logan was pretty sure he realized it way back when he first saw James. They must've been meant to be.

Logan went underwater so he could adjust to the coolness of the water. When he surfaced again, he noticed James staring. "What?"

"I just like looking at you is all." James swam over to him. He ran a hand through Logan's wet hair and gave him a kiss. "I like doing that too."

Logan smiled and put his hands behind James' neck. "I like that as well." He kissed James again. It was kind of fun for Logan, sneaking in kisses throughout the day. No one knowing about them added some excitement to it. But he still wanted people to know about him and James. He wanted to take James on a proper date. He didn't want James to feel like he was a dirty secret.

James kissed at Logan's jaw. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Logan said, placing a kiss to James' nose.

"When are we gonna have sex?"

Logan sighed. "I was thinking that we should try and take things slow."

James' eyebrows scrunched together. "Take things slow? It's taken us _five years _to get to where we are now. Is it gonna be another five before we finally have sex?"

Logan let go of James and swam back a bit. "You're mad."

James let out a breath. "I'm not mad. Just... sex is supposed to be about physically expressing your emotional feelings for someone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I liked Dak well enough, so sex with him was OK. But I feel like it'll be _so _much better with you."

Logan smiled. He had been hoping sex with James would be better than with Kendall. He actually felt something for James. "I want it to be better with you."

"Are you afraid it's gonna suck?"

"Well... my first experience with sex was such a disappointment. I don't want it to be bad with you. And if it is... what if there's something wrong with me?"

James swam over to Logan and put his hands on Logan's face. "I'm sure there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. You and Kendall just weren't a good match. When you're with someone who goes well with you, and someone you genuinely have feelings for, it'll be amazing." He ran his thumb along Logan's bottom lip. "I'm hoping that person is me."

Logan kissed James. "I'm pretty damn sure you are."

"Then we should try it out."

Logan laughed. "Our first time together is not going to be in the pool. Especially when it's _my _week to clean the pool."

"You're the one who made the chore schedule."

"There will be no jizz in this pool."

"You're no fun," James said before giving Logan another kiss. "I've really liked this week."

"Me too. Something about this feels so right."

James nodded. "Yeah. I've been waiting a long time for this, you know."

"How long?"

"Since the moment I saw you."

Logan ran his fingertips down James' cheek. "I thought you were so beautiful. Still do. And you were sitting on your lawn all sweaty. It was kinda sexy."

James grinned. "After your showers every night, I watched you through the window. You'd walk in wearing only a towel. I prayed that towel would fall every night."

Logan cackled. "Oh my god! You're such a creeper!"

James moved back from Logan and splashed him. "Jackass!"

Logan continued to laugh. "I'm sorry! It's sweet in a weird way."

"How?"

"You liked me so much, but you could only watch."

James moved so he was in front of Logan. "But now I get to touch," he whispered.

"Wanna do some touching in your room?"

James smirked. "Fuck yeah."

…

Logan had set up the chore schedule. One person would be in charge of yard care and the pool for a week. Another person would be on kitchen and bathroom duty—since James had his own bathroom, he only had to clean the downstairs one. Someone else would have to clean the front room, dinning room, living room, and upstairs hallway. The lucky fourth person got the week off.

James was currently vacuuming the living room in a good mood. The past week had been the best of his life. He was finally with the person he loved. It sucked that they had to keep it a secret, but that was only for one more week. Then everyone would know about them. James was half tempted to take out an add in the newspaper or some shit. It would announce that Logan was his boyfriend, and no one else could have him. And it would feature a picture of him and Logan kissing.

Carlos sat on the couch as James was finishing up. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You have been for awhile. Does it have something to do with Logan and Kendall breaking up?"

James smiled at Carlos. "Maybe." He put the vacuum in the hall closet. Then he sat next to Carlos on the couch.

Carlos looked at James. "I saw you guys in the pool last night."

"Uh... doing what?"

"Kissing."

James sighed. "Shit."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for Logan to be moving on?" Carlos asked.

"It's so complicated, Carlos. You have no idea." James turned so he was facing Carlos. "We were gonna wait awhile. But it just happened. We can't stay away from each other."

"It's not-"

"I love him, Carlos. _Please _don't make me feel even more guilty for being in love with him."

Carlos inhaled. "Does Logan know you love him?"

"No." James was kind of afraid it'd freak Logan out. He'd probably go on about how it's too soon and shit. "Please don't tell Kendall. We've been keeping it a secret for his sake."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since our party."

"You guys _have _to tell Kendall," Carlos said.

"We're planning on it. After this week."

"He's gonna flip."

James sighed. "I know. Logan really doesn't want him to hate us. I'm afraid he probably will for awhile. It's gonna kill Logan."

Carlos nodded. "He'll get over it eventually." Logan walked it then, heading to the kitchen. Carlos smiled. "Ah. He surfaces."

Logan chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "That raid took a little longer than expected." He went into the kitchen.

"Raid?" Carlos asked James.

"He was playing World of Warcraft."

"Ah."

Logan came back in with a drink and sat next to James. "So what's up?"

_This should be fun_, James thought. "Carlos knows about us. Last night-"

Logan smacked James' arm. "I _told _you someone would see!" He put his drink on the coffee table and got off the couch. He sat on the floor in front of Carlos and put his hands on Carlos' knees. "Please don't tell Kendall. And _please _don't hate us. Please, please. It's not like we planned it. We just can't stay away from each other. It's-"

Carlos put a hand over Logan's mouth. "Oh my god. Calm down, Logan. I don't hate you. I know you didn't do it on purpose. And I won't tell Kendall."

In a flash, Logan was on his feet and hugging Carlos. "Thank you."

"But if you guys don't tell Kendall soon, I will."

Logan smiled. "No worries. We plan on telling him very soon." He sat back on the couch next to James. He kissed James' cheek. "Huh."

"What?" James asked.

"It's nice being able to do that in front of someone."

James couldn't stop his smile, even if he wanted to. Logan just being his little nerd self was so sweet and cute. _God, I love you. _James was about to say something, but Kendall walked in.

"We need to get out of this house," Kendall said. "I'm getting restless here."

"What do you suggest we do?" Logan asked.

"See a movie? I looked up some movie times."

"I'm cool with that," James said.

They discussed, decided on a movie, then piled into Kendall's car. James was happy that Carlos called shotgun. Now he got to sit next to Logan in the car.

In the dark theater, James wondered what he and Logan would be doing if it was a date. Then again, their first date wouldn't be to a movie, he decided. They'd go out to dinner. A fancy ass restaurant. Then they'd get dessert to go. They'd find a park or a field, spread out a blanket, eat their dessert while watching the sunset, then watch the stars for a bit. Maybe Logan would give him a lesson about the stars. Sometimes James loved that nerd shit. Hearing Logan talk was somewhat of a comfort to James. And Logan could get so passionate about the things he talked about. James just hoped that Logan could be passionate about him.

Since he knew no one would see, James grabbed Logan's hand. He smiled when Logan didn't pull away.

After the movie, they spent some time in the arcade. James played against Kendall in air hockey. And lost. But he took solace in that fact that it was a close game.

That night, it was Logan who snuck into James' room. Not the other way around as it usually was.

…

Logan was trying to read a book, but felt James staring at him instead of watching TV. He sighed. "What do you want, James?"

"Carlos is out with Stephanie. And Kendall went to see his mom and sister," James said. "We have the house to ourselves. We could have some fun times right here in the living room."

"James, that is not a good idea."

James got off the couch and stood in front of Logan. He took off his shirt. "It's a very good idea."

Logan put down his book. "Well, that's a very nice view."

James smirked. "I know. I'm a hottie."

"My hottie." Logan took hold of one of James' belt loops and pulled him closer. James was back on the couch, straddling Logan. Logan grabbed James' face and pulled him in for a kiss.

As the intensity of the kiss increased, James tugged at Logan's shirt. Logan broke the kiss for several seconds to remove his shirt. Then his lips were on James' again.

It was so amazing to Logan. No one was able to distract him from a book, a really good book. Only James. James was like magic. He could draw Logan in with just a blink. And when James got all flirty, Logan wanted to ravage him. Bite at his lips and neck. Which Logan was currently doing. Logan used a hand to cup James, finding he was hard, and made James moan. Logan's mouth roamed across James' chest and down his stomach. He began to undo James' pants.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

Logan pulled back from James and stared at him with wide eyes. Then they both turned their heads to look at Kendall.

Kendall looked furious, confused, hurt. "What in the actual fuck is going on here?"

Logan and James both stood.

"K-Kendall," Logan said. "We... we, um, were gonna tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kendall asked. "That as soon as we broke up, you hopped on James' dick?"

"That's not how it was!" Logan cried.

"How was it then? Huh? Why keep it a secret? How the fuck long has this been going on?"

"Only, like, two weeks," Logan said. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you."

Kendall let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right. You know, good luck to you, James. Logan will just dump you and move on to the next guy as soon as possible."

That hit Logan. And it hurt.

"I don't like what you're insinuating," James said.

"Obviously Logan only cares about getting his cock sucked," Kendall went on. "When one person isn't doing it anymore, he'll find someone new. Once he gets tired of you, he'll move on."

Logan could feel the tears coming on. He expected Kendall to be mad. He didn't think Kendall would be so cruel, though. "Kendall, I-"

"Shut the fuck up, whore."

James stepped between Logan and Kendall. "Hey! I get that you're pissed, Kendall, but there's no need to be an asshole."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're just happy because you've always wanted Logan. What are you gonna do when you realize he's nothing special? That he's not worth the time and effort?"

"I am _this close _to punching you in the face," James warned. "All Logan's been worried about is hurting your feelings. And you just keep throwing insults at him. What's wrong with you?"

"God, you're pathetic." Kendall stormed off.

Logan sat down, buried his face in his hands, and let the tears fall. "This is not how I wanted this to go."

He felt James it and put an arm around him. "I know, darling, I know." James kissed his head. "He's gonna regret all the shit he said."

Logan sniffled and hugged James. "I'm not a whore."

"I know. Kendall was feeling hurt and betrayed. So he tried to hurt you."

"It worked."

James grabbed Logan's chin and made Logan look at him. "I know nothing Kendall said was true, OK? You are worth it."

"You're too kind to me," Logan said.

James shook his head. "I'm just as kind as I need to be. And I speak the truth. Kendall will get over it."

"What if he hates us forever?"

James gave Logan a kiss. "He won't. Just give him time."

…

James felt bad that Logan was hurting. All because of douche bag Kendall. So James came up with a slight plan. He walked into Logan's room. "We're going on a date tonight."

Logan turned away from his laptop. "Huh?"

"Kendall knows about us." James sat on Logan's bed. "So we can have our first date."

Logan sighed as he logged out of World of Warcraft. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Logan, Kendall has to get used to the fact that you and I are a couple now. Maybe when he realizes we're not just fucking around, he'll stop being an ass. Plus, it'll take your mind off things."

"Well... what did you have in mind?"

James smiled. "You'll see. Now change out of those sweats."

Logan laughed. "OK. OK." He got up and went to his closet. "Did you have an outfit in mind?"

"Black jeans, white dress shirt."

Logan chuckled. "OK. I'll be ready soon."

James stood and kissed Logan's temple. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

James was almost at the door when Logan asked, "Does Carlos hate us too?"

James turned around. "No. I told him what Kendall said, and he thought Kendall was out of line. Carlos isn't gonna pick sides, though. He's still gonna be friends with all three of us."

"OK." Logan nodded. "OK."

James gave him a smile and headed downstairs. He heard Kendall and Carlos talking in the living room. He sighed to himself. He had been avoiding Kendall since he got caught with Logan a few days before. He didn't feel like dealing with the hateful stares and judging looks. He wanted to give Kendall a chance to calm down. But he needed to tell Carlos he was leaving soon.

James took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. Kendall immediately stopped talking to glare at James. James addressed Carlos only, "I'll be leaving in a bit with Logan."

Carlos nodded and smiled. "OK. Your first date?"

"Yeah. And he needs the distraction."

Logan walked in then looking gorgeous as usual. But uncomfortable. The guy barely left his room the past few days. He, too, was avoiding Kendall. "Im ready," he said to James.

James smiled at him. "OK." He took Logan's hand and they quickly left.

"So where are we going?" Logan asked as James drove.

"That semi-fancy Chinese place."

Logan smiled a little. "You need comfort food."

"Yeah. God. Kendall was shooting daggers at me in the living room."

"I could feel it too," Logan said. "But Carlos looked happy."

"He is. He, um, knows I've been waiting awhile for this."

"Kendall will get over it, right?" Logan asked.

"He will. Probably when he finds someone new."

"How long will that take?"

"Who knows."

Logan sighed and James took his hand. "It'll all be OK," James said.

Logan nodded. "OK."

They arrived at the restaurant. James was pleased that Logan relaxed as the meal went on. Logan had obviously needed to get out of the house and away from Kendall.

"This is nice," Logan said as they waited for their entrées.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel like I have to impress you," Logan elaborated. "You already know me and have seen me at my worst. You already like me. You accept me for who I am. Is that weird?"

James shook his head. "No. It was nerve-wracking on my first date with Dak. Even all the girls I went on only one date with. There's always the worry that you'll embarrass yourself. Or you'll do something that they think is odd or creepy. You and I already know all the weird shit about each other."

"I love that you understand what's going on in my mind."

James grinned. "I'm amazing, I know."

Logan laughed as their food came. "So is dinner all there is to this date?"

"No way. How could it be the best first date ever if we just go to dinner?"

Logan smiled a little shyly. "It's already been the best date ever, and we haven't finished eating."

James had to resist the urge to jump up and down. "Really?"

Logan laughed. "You look like you're about to puke rainbows or something."

"I feel like I'm about to."

"I would pay to see something like that."

They joked around for the rest of the meal. They got their dessert to go and James didn't let Logan pay.

"Where are we going now?" Logan asked once they were back in the car.

"You'll see," James told him.

James drove them to a park nearby their house. There were swings, a play set, and picnic tables there.

"Are we gonna eat our dessert here?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Yup," James said as he popped the trunk. "Go pick a spot to sit and I'll join you in a bit."

"OK!" Logan hurried off with their dessert in hand.

James got the blanket he put in the trunk earlier out. He walked over to where Logan was standing and spread the blanket out. Logan smiled at James before taking off his shoes and sitting on the blanket. James did the the same.

They ate their chocolate cake as they watched the sun set. After they finished eating, they laid down to look at the sky.

Logan grabbed James' hand as he said, "The sky is so pretty at sunset."

"You're prettier."

Logan laughed loudly. "What a cheesy line."

"Did it work at least?" James asked.

"A little."

James turned his head to look at Logan just as Logan did the same. "Hi."

"Hey," Logan said back.

"Wanna kiss?"

"Hell yeah."

James loved that jolt of electricity he felt whenever he kissed Logan. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Eventually, Logan ended up on top of James. His hands traveled up James' shirt, making James shiver. James ran his hands through Logan's hair. James nibbled at Logan's lower lip, and was very pleased when Logan moaned. Unfortunately, though, Logan ended the kiss.

"We are not having sexy times here in the park," Logan said. He poked James' nose and said, "Sorry." The he rolled off James.

"That's fine, I guess." James snuggled against Logan. "Sex outside would be awesome, though."

"No sex just yet, James. I want to wait a little." Logan ran a hand up and down James' back. "It'll be more special when it finally happens."

"It'll be the best sex ever whenever we do it."

"I'm glad you have faith in us." James could hear the smile in Logan's voice.

James gave Logan's neck a quick kiss. "I've always imagined it would be amazing."

"How often have you imagined it?"

"After a few days of watching you post-shower."

"Perv," Logan said with a chuckle. "I started to imagine it after we got to know each other better Freshman year. Well. That's when I let myself."

James hugged Logan. "We're both dirty minded, perverted fuckers. Made for each other."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "A match made in gay heaven." They were silent for a moment then Logan said, "This really has been the best first date ever."

_**So yeah. Short. I'm sorry the past two chapters have been that way. I'll try to do better with the next one. **_


	7. Working Things Out

_**So, I was feeling bad about this story. I felt like it was turning to complete garbage. And some of that may have been because people have felt the need to tell me how horrible it is. I was really close to just ending the story as soon as possible since I felt like people believed it's so terrible. But then a few people (you all know who you are) made me feel better about this, and thanks to all of you I was able to go on with this without hating it and my writing abilities. So thank you. So much. To anyone who defended me and told me that they genuinely like this story, and said that I shouldn't give up on it. I really needed to hear what you all had to say. :D **_

_**Now that all that is over, on with the story. **_

Chapter Seven: Working Things Out

Logan was getting frustrated. _Weeks _had gone by since Kendall caught him with James. Kendall still refused to talk to or look at him. Logan just wanted to put the whole mess behind them and try to rebuild their friendship. But it was kind of hard to do when Kendall was acting like a diva.

It was Sunday, a week before school would start, when Logan finally had enough. Carlos was out with Stephanie—she was leaving to go to school in California the next day—and James was with his mom. So it was just Logan and Kendall in the house.

Logan went into the living room and stood in front of the TV. Kendall just acted like he wasn't there. Logan sighed. "You're acting like a child."

Kendall just raised his eyebrows.

"I was trying to protect your feelings and you lashed out at me," Logan continued. "I get that you were upset. I know you were paranoid about me and James while I was still dating you. But that doesn't give you the right to call me a whore. Or give me _and _James the silent treatment. James hates that he might be losing a friends he's had for years, and I'm afraid of losing one of my first friends ever."

"What?" Kendall asked, sounding surprised.

_Success. I got him to talk. _"I didn't have any friends until high school. Until _you _first talked to me."

"How is that even possible?"

Logan shrugged. "People have always thought I'm weird."

"You kinda are," Kendall said quietly. He sighed. "I admit I was... out of line."

"You think?"

"It's just... after we had been dating awhile, I _really _started to see the connection you have with James. You liked being with him more than me, and I was your boyfriend. For some reason, seeing you with James made me feel betrayed. I felt like I had been cheated on. Even though we aren't together anymore."

Logan shut his eyes. He figured he might as well fess up now. He opened his eyes again. "But I did chest on you."

Kendall stood. "What?"

"It was only twice. And the incidents were about a year apart."

"Was it with James?"

"Yeah."

"That son of a bitch!" Kendall yelled. "He should've backed the fuck off when you and I started dating."

"It kinda just hap- Wait. What do you mean he should've backed off?"

Kendall appeared slightly guilty. "The night you told us you like guys, James and I both realized each of us had a thing for you. We agreed to let you choose one of us."

Things suddenly made sense. "Is that why you suddenly got flirty?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes."

"And why you sometimes looked smug when James was around?"

"Maybe?"

"Was being with me just a fucking game to you?" Logan asked.

"No! I really did like you. I mean, yeah, the competition made me want to pursue a relationship a little more..."

Suddenly, Logan was laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

Kendall smiled a little. "No clue."

Logan shook his head. "How long had you wanted to break up with me before you finally did?"

Kendall looked up, thinking. "A few months? I worked to get with you, and I didn't want to just throw that away. Or hurt you. You're kind of pathetic when you're sad."

"I didn't break up with you because I didn't want a miserable failure of a relationship. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Logan told Kendall. "God. The whole situation is fucked."

"We didn't like each other as much as we initially thought, I guess."

"Yeah." Logan looked at Kendall a bit. Part of him wondered if dating Kendall had just been a waste of time. Yes, it was good in the beginning, but once it went south, Logan should've ended it. They both could've moved on and avoided all this drama. "Do you not hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you," Kendall said. "I was mad. Maybe irrationally so. I'm sorry for being so cruel."

"It's OK. I'm sorry for handling this all so badly. And for cheating."

"It's all in the past now." Kendall smiled. "Wanna watch TV with me?"

…

James got home that evening. He was surprised when he saw Carlos just sitting in his car, his head resting on the steering wheel. James knocked on the window and Carlos sat up. He looked like he'd been crying. James opened the car door. "Is something wrong?" Carlos nodded. "What is it?"

Carlos rubbed his eyes. "Stephanie... we... we broke up."

"What?" This was ludicrous. Carlos and Stephanie were a forever couple. _The _forever couple. They were painfully cute, and always proclaimed their love for each other. James always figured the two would get married.

"I-I..."

"Let's get inside," James interrupted. Carlos looked like he was about to lose it again. He took Carlos' arm and helped him out of the car. He guided Carlos into the house, and he was confused when he heard voices in the living room. He and Carlos walked into the living room and James was shocked to see Logan and Kendall talking animately about whatever they were watching on TV. James would discuss this with Logan later. Carlos was the priority right now. James cleared his throat. "Guys."

They both turned. Logan immediately looked concerned, got off the couch, and walked up to them. "Carlos, what's wrong?" He helped James guide Carlos to the couch.

Carlos sat. "Stephanie and I broke up."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"_Why_?" Logan wanted to know.

Carlos sniffled. "She thought... because we're gonna be so far apart for college..." He paused. "She figured it'd be best if we broke up for that time. Long distance relationships suck, she said. It'd be easier this way. And if we're meant to be together, we'll be reunited."

Logan gave Carlos a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't see this coming at all," Carlos said as he clung to Logan. "She didn't even so much as hint at it."

"Want me to go buy alcohol so you can get drunk and forget the pain?" James asked Carlos.

Carlos shook his head. He stood. "I just wanna go to bed." He walked away and headed upstairs.

Kendall sighed. "I'm gonna keep him company whether he likes it or not." He ran off after Carlos.

James looked at Logan. "So, um, what was going on with you and Kendall when we came in?"

"We made up," Logan said with a smile. Then he looked serious. "You and Kendall agreed to let me choose one of you."

_That bastard. He just had to go and tell Logan about that. _"He was never supposed to tell you he liked you. But you were too dense to realize either of us had a thing for you, so he gave in. Are you mad that I didn't tell you about it before?"

Logan put a hand on James' knee. "I get that you and Kendall always end up competing with each other. So, no. I'm not mad. But... you felt like Kendall won, didn't you?"

James nodded. "And you were the one thing I wanted the most."

Logan moved closer to James and kissed him. "After so long, I thought you didn't like me back. And unlike you, Kendall had said he liked me. I kind of liked Kendall too, so I think I may have settled for him. But I wanted you more."

James felt his heart begin to pound. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. I've wanted you a long time, James."

James gave Logan a kiss. "Wanna watch a movie in my room and cuddle?"

"Sure."

"Go set a movie up. I'll get us snacks."

"OK." Logan happily walked off.

James grinned to himself and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and two sodas. James hated eating in his bed, but since Logan enjoyed it, he allowed it. _The things you do for love_.

When he got upstairs, he saw Kendall leave Carlos' room. "Is he OK?"

Kendall nodded. "He had a good cry and fell asleep. I get why Stephanie did it, but she should've discussed it with him."

"Yeah. So, um, things are good with you and Logan again?"

"Yup."

"What about us?" James asked.

"I don't know. I've been friends with you for years, and you messed around with Logan while I was dating him."

"Shit. He told you?"

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"We both felt _so _guilty after, Kendall. I didn't do it to get back at you for getting Logan when I didn't. It just... happened. Logan and I just haven't been able to stay away from each other. I'm so sorry we betrayed your trust."

Kendall let out a breath. "Since you actually seem sorry, I guess I'll forgive you. I may still be a little bitter for awhile, though."

"And I deserve that."

Kendall smiled. "Have fun with Logan."

…

Logan was happy when school started up. He enjoyed having something to do, and he liked learning. All of his professors were really awesome. They weren't boring at all. They captured everyone's interest. Logan would leave every class with lots of notes, loving that he acquired so much information. James would make fun of him for reviewing his notes every night, but logan didn't care. He wanted to be able to remember everything; keep it on his long-term memory.

Logan walked into the dinning hall after his last class of the day. He found James sitting with Carlos and Lucy. Logan had always liked Lucy. He remembered she was James' date to Homecoming Freshman year. And when Logan was dating Camille and he had to hang with the girls, Lucy was always fun. Now, Lucy was helping Carlos get over Stephanie. She would drag him to parties, and introduce him to girls he could have rebound flings with. Hanging out with Lucy definitely lifted Carlos' mood. Logan was grateful for that.

Logan put his bag down at the table then went to get his food. As he waited in line, someone tapped his shoulder. Logan turned and saw a guy from his Japanese class. "Hey, Josh. You weren't in class today."

Josh sighed. "I know. I slept through my alarm. Could I borrow your notes?"

"Sure. We have homework too."

"Shit."

Logan laughed. "It's not _too _bad."

Yeah, OK. Coming from the genius here."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "I'm not a genius. I just study a lot."

"Which I don't get at all," Josh said.

Logan shrugged. "I like it. I enjoy knowing everything I can possibly know about a subject."

Josh shoved him lightly. "Nerd."

Logan laughed again, and suddenly, James was next to him.

"Who's your friend, Logan?" James asked, putting an arm around Logan.

"This is Josh," Logan said. "He's in my Japanese class."

Josh waved. "Hi, James."

"Uh-huh. So. What were you guys laughing about?" James seemed to grip Logan tighter.

"We were just joking around," Logan said. He noticed that James was glaring at Josh.

Josh, seeming to sense the tension, said, "Im gonna go to my table. When you're done eating, come drop your notes off at my table, Logan. We're usually here for awhile."

"OK." Once Josh was gone, Logan shoved James away. "What was that?"

"Were you flirting with him?" James asked, ignoring Logan's question.

"What? No!" Logan got his food and quickly moved to the drink area, James following. "How could you ask something like that?"

"I could hear your laughing all the way across the dinning hall."

Logan rolled his eyes and put his drink on his tray. "Ooh. I laughed at something a friend said. Big fucking deal."

"You didn't introduce me as your boyfriend."

"Because Josh already knows your my boyfriend. He saw my phone's wallpaper one day, and I told him all about you. Then he told me all about _his _boyfriend Chris."

James was silent for a minute. "Oh."

"Yeah. You feel like a jackass now?"

"A little..."

"Do you really think I would flirt with someone else?" Logan asked.

"No?"

It annoyed Logan that James said it like a question. That definitely insinuated something. "Do you not trust me?"

"What? I trust you!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." Logan went back to the table without another word.

He was pretty silent during lunch; pissed that James assumed he would flirt with someone. How could James not realize there was only him in Logan's eyes? Did he think Logan would cheat on him? If James seriously thought that, Logan would have to punch him. And, yes, Logan cheated on Kendall. But that was a fucked up situation. Logan would never do that do James. He'd rather die than cheat on James.

After they finished lunch, Logan went to Josh's table and gave him their Japanese notes. Then he and James went home—since their classes started and ended around the same time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, they came to school together in the same car. The car ride was silent. Logan was still a little pissed at James for assuming he'd flirt with another guy.

Once they got home, Logan said, "I'm going to my room to do homework." He walked off before James could respond, but Logan heard him sigh.

Logan spent two and a half hours on his homework. During that time, he heard James go into his room. Then when he was finished his work, he got a text. It was from James. Logan read it: Can we please talk? Logan let out a breath and left his room. He knocked on James' door.

He heard James run and then the door opened. "Come in."

Logan walked in and heard James lock the door. He sat down on James' bed. When James sat across from him, Logan asked, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Please stop being mad at me," James begged.

"I wouldn't be mad if you trusted me."

James leaned against the headboard of the bed, looking sad. "It's not that I don't trust you."

"Oh, please. I cheated on Kendall, now you're afraid i'll cheat on you."

"No! That's not it at all! What we did while you were with Kendall... That was a special case, I guess. That happened because we were too dumb to actually be together. Feelings just kind of erupted and things went farther than appropriate. I _know _you wouldn't cheat on me. It's just... I'm afraid of losing you, Logan. You're, like, the best thing to happen to me. I'm scared that someone more appealing than me will steal you away."

Logan should've known. He should've realized that James' insecurities were what made James freak out. Logan grabbed both of James' hands. "James. No one is going to steal you from me. There's no one more appealing than you. No one takes up as much space in my mind and heart as you. You never have to be afraid of me leaving you."

"You promise?" James asked.

Logan's hands went to James' face. "I promise." His lips went to James'. The kiss was slow. Logan wanted this to be sweet, loving. When he pulled back, James looked at him with raised eyebrows. Logan knew the question James was silently asking. Logan responded by nodding. Then he got onto his knees and removed his shirt.

James looked slightly overwhelmed, but excited. "I-I don't have any lube or condoms. Do we need those? I used condoms with Dak..."

Logan smiled and ran a hand through James' hair. "Well. I don't have any STDs. Do you?"

"No!"

Logan chuckled. "And guys can't get pregnant. So I guess we don't need condoms."

"What about lube?"

Logan thought that over. They could use spit, but that didn't work as well. What else... "Lotion?"

"I have some in my bathroom." James pushed Logan off him and ran to the bathroom.

Logan laughed and laid down on the bed. He all of a sudden got a little nervous. He and James were about to have sex. What if he did something to make it terrible for James? He herd James exit the bathroom and turned his head. James was holding the lotion and was in only his underwear. "Aw. You undressed without me."

James set the lotion on his bedside table and got on the bed. He ran a hand down Logan's torso, then started to undo Logan's pants. "I wanted to save time." He pulled Logan's pants off. Then he leaned forward and kissed at Logan's neck. "I was thinking..."

"About what?" Logan asked. He was starting to feel all tingly from James' kisses.

"I always topped with Dak, and you always bottomed with Kendall. So... you could top tonight, and I could bottom."

"I like that plan." Logan rolled them over so he was on top of James. "It'll hurt, though."

"Don't care."

"Alright." Logan brought their lips together. As they kissed, he slid James' underwear off for him. Then he got rid of his own. He opened his eyes briefly to grab the lotion. He put some on his fingers. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Logan took his time preparing James. While he did so, he kissed James' neck, lips, chest. He wanted to try and dull James' pain.

"Fuck!" James cried out, and Logan knew he hit James' prostate. _Good_, Logan thought.

"Logan, I'm ready," James said breathlessly.

"OK." Logan removed his fingers from James then used the lotion to lubricate himself. He was even more nervous than he was before. He _really _wanted to make this good for James. He took a deep breath and slowly entered James. And then he got why Kendall enjoyed topping. It felt _so _good. But then again, it could've just been James.

"You can move," James whispered.

Logan nodded and rested his forehead against James' as he slowly began to thrust. And, shit, James felt amazing. _Finally_, Logan understood why sex was such a big deal. It was one of the best feelings in the world. And in this world there was only him and James. He was able to pour all the feelings he had for James into the act of making love.

Logan watched James face to see if he was in pain. He appeared to be at first, but slowly his features relaxed. Logan re-angled himself so he could hit the right spot.

James' eyes flew open. "Oh god!"

"Is that the spot?"

"Fuck yes!"

Logan smiled and gave James a kiss. "I want to look in your eyes."

James nodded and put a hand on the back of Logan's head. "So good, Logan. God yes. Touch me, please."

Logan reached between them and began to stroke James. He could feel himself getting closer to his release as he watched James' eyes. Those eyes glazed over as James cried out Logan's name and came. Seeing James come undone like that was what did it for Logan.

After catching his breath, Logan pulled out of James and rolled off him. James curled up against Logan, and Logan put an arm around him. "Was it OK?"

"OK?" James said. "It was more than OK. It was fucking awesome. I didn't know sex could be that great."

"Yeah. Me either. You'll be sore tomorrow, though."

"Totally worth it." James yawned. "I'm pooped."

Logan laughed. "Me too."

"Let's call it a night. I don't care how early it is."

"I'm completely fine with that."

…

James' alarm went off and for a second he wondered why his ass hurt. When he opened his eyes and saw Logan, he remembered why. He quickly shut off his alarm.

He looked at the still sleeping Logan, whose arms were around James. They had sex the night before, James happily recalled. And it was about time in James' opinion. He'd been waiting forever for that moment. It had exceeded James' expectations. He got completely lost in Logan; the feel of him. It was fantastic. And it was as if their commitment to each other was finally sealed. James felt so much closer to Logan now. The closeness he always wanted.

James wished he could stay in Logan's arms forever. But he had an early class. He tried to get up, and felt Logan's arms tighten around him. James smiled and Looked down at Logan.

Logan's eyes fluttered opened. "Don't go," he mumbled. "Stay in bed. All day. With me."

James laughed and kissed the top of Logan's head. "I have class, darling. And I need a quick shower and some breakfast."

"Skip class."

James had to laugh at that. "Is Logan Mitchell, King Nerd, suggesting I ditch school?"

"Yup."

James sighed. "I would love to. But we have out first test in, like, two weeks. I don't wanna miss something important and fail."

Logan pouted. "Fine. But I'll get there early before my first class, and we'll have lunch together."

James kissed him. "I'd enjoy that."

_**So I feel better about this chapter than the last one. **_

_**OK. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are left. Maybe one or two. Just a warning. **_


	8. Parents

_**Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I went away for the weekend with my family, and didn't have much time to write...**_

Chapter Eight: Parents

Logan was sleeping soundly. Until James started poking his side. "If you want sex right now, you can forget about it," he said to James without opening his eyes.

He heard James laugh. "That's not it. Look out the window."

"Why? Are aliens invading?"

James pulled the covers off Logan and smacked his bare ass. "It's snowing!"

Logan groaned and opened his eyes. "I've seen snow before." He rolled over and looked at James. It was still dark, but he could see that James was sitting up and smiling.

"But it looks so pretty, Logan! And it's the first snow of the year."

Logan sat up. "Are you high?"

James shoved Logan. "No! But it's really coming down. I wonder if GU will cancel classes."

Logan got out of James' bed and walked over to the window. "Shit." Everything was white. The snow was falling quickly. "They will definitely cancel classes."

Logan jumped a little when James' arms went around him. He hadn't heard James walk over. James rested his chin on Logan's head and said, "Sweet. We can go snowboarding tomorrow."

"Sounds fun. You're on yard duty, so you gotta shovel the driveway."

"Fuck. Will you help?"

Logan turned around in James' arms. "Maybe." He kissed James' nose. "So... We haven't told Mom and Dad about us yet."

"Oh God."

"We've been together a few months, James. We gotta tell your mom too."

James sighed. "I know. But what if they're not OK with it?"

"They were fine with Kendall and Dak."

"I know they're cool with us liking guys. But they may not like us dating each other."

Logan put his hands on James' shoulders. "I think they only care if we're happy. It doesn't really matter who we date. As long as we're happy and treated well. When they see us together, they'll be OK with it." At least Logan hoped so. James didn't look convinced either. "Try not to worry."

"I'll do my best." James sighed again. "I'm gonna check the GU website." He went over to his desk and opened his laptop.

"I'm getting back in bed. I'm cold."

"You are _not _allowed to put clothes on," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes as he got under the covers. "Yes, master. I know how much you like snuggling while naked. Which is fucking weird."

"It is not. Yes! All classes are canceled!"

"Wow. They put the announcement up early." It wasn't even four in the morning yet.

James closed his laptop then joined Logan in bed. "Our school likes to keep us updated." He put an arm around Logan and yawned. "We should totally go snowboarding."

Logan lightly petted James' hair. "We'll talk to Kendall and Carlos about it when the sun comes up. For now, let's sleep."

…

The snow was still falling as James shoveled their driveway. He would sometimes pause his work to admire the scenery. He loved how snow could turn winter from ugly to pretty. Everything was dead and bare and dark until snow came. Snow brought joy and beauty to the sad season. James smiled. Logan was like his own personal snow. He took away the depression in James' life and brought happiness.

"What are you smiling at?" Logan stepped outside, carrying a bag of snow salt.

"I was just thinking about you."

Logan grinned brilliantly. "Aw." He walked up to James and gave him a kiss. "Aren't you sweet."

"I am. So what are you doing out here all bundled up?"

"I figured I'd salt the driveway while you shovel the walkway. Save you some time."

"Thanks, darling. So are the other two awake yet?"

"Nope," Logan said as they both went about their chores. "They'll wake when you and I make breakfast, though."

"I think you mean when you make breakfast and I watch," James corrected.

Logan laughed. "I'm gonna make you help."

"I can do coffee."

"That's not all you're gonna do," Logan told him. "Anyway. I called Camille. She and Lucy are gonna come snowboarding with us. They'll be over for breakfast."

"Sweet. They're cool chicks."

Logan nodded. "You think Carlos and Lucy are gonna get together?"

"Oh yeah. Carlos doesn't realize it yet, but he's _so _into her. And I'm pretty damn sure she likes him too."

"They stare at each other a lot."

"Yup. She and Carlos will be good together."

"They will," Logan agreed. "She makes Carlos smile. And I never heard her giggle until she started hanging out with Carlos."

James finished shoveling the walkway and Logan started to ice it.

"Now all we need to do is find someone for Kendall," James said. "Sometimes he looks at us like he's jealous."

Logan was done salting. "Are you afraid he's gonna get weird again?"

"I just don't want any built up resentment. Now he may be fine, but later..."

Logan put his lips to James'. "It'll all work out. Let's go start breakfast."

James started up the coffee as Logan prepared to make enough pancakes and bacon for six people. James knew that the smell of food would wake Carlos up, and the stirring of Carlos would wake Kendall.

"Start the bacon," Logan commanded.

James sighed. "I don't know how!"

Logan chuckled then told James what he had to do.

Carlos was the first to enter the kitchen. "What'cha guys making?" He sniffed. "Ooh. I smell bacon!"

Kendall walked over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. James wanted to grimace when Kendall sipped. He never got why Kendall liked his coffee black.

"There's gonna be pancakes too," Logan said.

The doorbell rang and Carlos asked, "Who's that?"

James smiled. "Lucy and Camille." Carlos ran off to answer the door. James was glad for that. It'd been awhile since Carlos exhibited so much enthusiasm.

Kendall sat at the kitchen table. "How long have you two been up?"

"Since seven?" Logan said. "James couldn't contain his excitement over the snow, so no sleep for me."

"I shoveled the driveway at around eight," James told Kendall.

"Shit!" Logan randomly said. "We didn't clean off anyone's car."

James shrugged. "Oh well. It can be a group effort when we decide whose car we're gonna take."

"Right," Kendall said. "We're snowboarding. I got your text."

"Hello, boys," Camille said as she entered the kitchen with Lucy and Carlos. "Ooh. Pancakes." She sat next to Kendall.

Coffee and juice were handed out as Logan and James finished making breakfast.

James heard Camille giggle. He looked and saw that her giggle was caused by something Kendall said. _Interesting_.

Once the food was done, they all sat down and ate while discussing the day's plans.

"Well, I borrowed my mom's van," Camille said. "That can fit all of us. Does anyone actually own a snowboard?"

James and Logan raised their hands. Logan's parents had gotten them each a snowboard the Christmas before.

Camille nodded. "Those will fit too."

"Excellent," Logan said. "I was thinking we could have lunch up there at the Ski Lounge."

"Sounds like a good plan," Carlos said. He stood and took both his and Lucy's empty plates to the sink. "Then the girls can stay for dinner."

"Maybe spend the night too," Kendall suggested. "I mean, it's _still _snowing. The roads could be bad later."

Camille smiled. "Maybe we will."

The boys all quickly changed. Then they all piled into Camille's car, and went off to the mountain.

…

Logan waited at the bottom for James. Everyone had separated into pairs once they got to the mountain. He and James hadn't needed to rent snowboards, so they went straight to the lifts. At one point, Logan saw Kendall and Camille in line together. Later, he saw Lucy and Carlos going down the mountain.

James reached the bottom. He smiled at Logan. "I hate you for winning that race."

Logan laughed and kissed James' cheek. "No you don't."

James sighed. "You're right." He freed both of his feet and picked up his snowboard. "It's about one. Wanna head to the Lounge and get some lunch?"

"Sure." Logan unlocked his feet, and picked up his board. He walked with James to the Ski Lounge. Once inside, they picked a table and slowly removed some layers of clothing. Then they went off to get food. While in line, Logan said, "Kendall and Camille looked all buddy-buddy."

"Yeah," James said in agreement. "Would that bother you? You know, two people you dated getting together?"

Logan shrugged. "Probably not. I mean, I'm not romantically interested in either of them anymore. Plus, I have you. If they're happy with each other, then I'm happy for them."

James smiled a beautiful smile. "That's good. I was hoping you wouldn't turn into a psycho ex."

Logan laughed. "Ew. Never. Especially since I'm dating someone so much better."

There was something in James' eyes just then. It looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he just kissed Logan's forehead and got his food.

They went back to their table, and discovered their friends there.

"Told you this was their table," Carlos said to Lucy with a smile. "Let's go get food."

They talked about their day as they ate. Kendall told everyone about how he almost ran over a little girl on skis. Then Lucy mentioned how she narrowly avoided a collision with a tree. Logan talked about how he kicked James' ass every time they raced.

The group all went down the mountain together several more times. Then Camille drove them all back to the house. They all changed into sweatpants and whatnot—the girls borrowing clothes from Kendall and Carlos. Lucy and Camille made them all pasta for dinner. Then they sat in the living room and—much to Logan and James' dismay—had a horror movie marathon. When it was time for bed, the girls slept in Logan's room.

Laying in James' bed, Logan said, "Today was a lot of fun."

James put his head on Logan's chest. "It was. Aren't you glad I came up with the plan?"

"Very. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

It had been bothering Logan for hours. "When we went to lunch... at, um, one point you looked like you wanted to say something to me. But you didn't."

"Yeah. So?"

Logan sighed. Clearly James didn't want to tell him. "Well. What was it?"

James lifted his head to look down at Logan. He had a smile on his face. "You'll find out eventually."

"I will?"

James gave Logan a kiss. "You will. I promise. Just... not yet. OK?"

Logan nodded. "OK."

…

"James, please stop fidgeting," Logan said for about the millionth time.

James groaned. How could Logan be so fucking calm? They were driving to go out to dinner with Logan's parents. They were going to tell Logan's parents about them. Logan was lucky James wasn't having an anxiety attack. What if the Mitchells got freaked out by the news? Or ended up super pissed? James' perfect family would be ruined. What would James do if he lost his family? Yes, he'd still have Logan. But he had always wanted real parents and the Mitchells filled that void in his life. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle losing them.

"It's gonna be OK," Logan said softly as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where they were meeting. He parked and turned off the car. "You don't need to be nervous."

"I don't want them to hate me," James whispered.

Logan undid his seatbelt and turned to James. "They could never hate you. They love you like you're their own."

James frowned at Logan. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm saving that for when we go to lunch with your mom tomorrow. You told her I'd be coming, right?"

"Yeah. I was shocked by her lack of surprise to the news. She may suspect."

"Shit. Now _she _may hate _me_."

James laughed, his nerves easing a bit. "Nah. She'll just scare you until you shit yourself. She actually likes you, Logan."

"How do you know?"

"Well, during those bonding times I've been having with her, I've talked about you a lot. She once said that I seemed happier after I became friends with you. And she's glad that because of you I wasn't so lonely. But I think she's gonna wanna make you suffer a bit. For fun."

"How kind of her." Logan got out of the car.

James chuckled and followed. It was nice to know that Logan was freaking out about something too.

They stepped into the restaurant. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were already there. They quickly exchanged hugs and were then seated.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've seen you," Mrs. Mitchell said to them both. "How has school been?"

"It's been going really well," Logan answered.

James laughed and rolled his eyes. Logan fucking loved talking about school.

"We've both been getting good grades," Logan went on. "I've been forcing James to study for finals. Which are in two weeks."

"If you boys want, you can spend the night at our house Christmas Eve, "Mr. Mitchell said.

James smiled. "We'd like that." _Hopefully, you'll still want me_.

"How'd you spend your snow day?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

James and Logan told them all about their day at the mountain earlier in the week. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell both smiled and laughed as they listened.

They got their drinks, ordered their food, and waited for the food to arrive. James looked at Logan and Logan nodded.

"Mom. Dad," Logan said. "James and I... We, um, have something to tell you. 

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell smiled.

"What is it?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "James and I... for a few months now... we've been... dating."

James was slightly surprised by the reactions that followed. Mrs. Mitchell squealed happily, stood, and walked to their side of the table to hug James and Logan. Mr. Mitchell took a sip of his water and said, "Finally."

"This is not what I was expecting at all," James said as Mrs. Mitchell sat again.

"Dad, what do you mean by finally?" Logan asked.

"Sweetie, we've always known you and James had crushed on each other," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "We were more surprised when you two dated other people. But we always assumed that you two would get together eventually." The waiter gave them their bread, and Mr. Mitchell thanked him.

"So... you don't hate me?" James asked.

Mr. Mitchell looked confused. "Why would we hate you, son?"

"Um... Because you accepted me into your family, and I have been secretly pining over your son the whole time?"

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "James. We've been hoping this would happen for years. There's no one else we'd rather have Logan with."

"Really?" They both nodded, and James felt like he wanted to cry—happy tears. "God, I love you guys."

The spent the meal catching up and planning for Christmas time.

James was in a good mood as they drove home. "I'm so glad we did this! I can't believe it. All that time, they'd been hoping we'd get together."

Logan laughed a little. "Mom and Dad are strange people."

"Strange, but awesome. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Logan pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car. Logan went up to James and took his hand. "I don't think they'd know what to do without you either."

James stopped them at the door. "What about you? What would you do without me?"

Logan put his free hand to James' face. "I probably wouldn't have any friends. I'd be alone and depressed. I think... I think you kind of saved me, James. I don't like to think about how bad I'd be off if you hadn't taken an interest in me. I know it was Kendall who talked to me first, but you planted the idea in his head by creeping on me for a whole summer. I wasn't too happy until you came into my life. And I wouldn't be as happy as I am now without you. So... thank you, I guess."

"Logan," James said quietly before kissing him. His poor Logan. The guy had been so sad. James wanted to make sure he was happy everyday of his life from then on. "You brought me happiness too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now. It's fucking cold out. Wanna get in out pajamas and watch a dumb comedy in my room?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

They went inside and hung their coats up.

"Let's get snacks and drinks," Logan said cheerily. He took James' hand again.

They entered the living room, and were greeted by the site of Carlos and Lucy making out on the couch.

Logan cleared his throat and the two on the couch turned.

Amused, James asked, "You guys having fun?"

Lucy smirked. "Oh yeah. Wanna join?"

James laughed. "We'll pass. We're just gonna get some snacks and leave you two alone." They quickly did so, and went off to James' room.

As they watched the movie, James once again got the urge to tell Logan that he loved him. He had been wanting to say it for weeks, but the time was never right. Like in the lunch line at the Ski Lounge. So not romantic. He almost did at that moment, but then he saw that Logan had fallen asleep.

_Oh well_, James thought. _Another time_.

…

Logan had been able to remain calm the night before. He knew his parents wouldn't freak out about him and James. Though he didn't expect them to be _so _happy about it. He had no idea they'd been rooting for him and James. But Logan found that it was kind of sweet.

This current afternoon, Logan was close to terrified. Mrs. Diamond wasn't exactly a warm and carefree person. She scared Logan a little, so he avoided being alone with her as much as possible. What if she decided Logan wasn't good enough for James? What if she tried to convince James to dump Logan? This was the first relationship Logan was in where a breakup would destroy him. His world would be thrown off its axis without James. James made everything feel so right. Logan couldn't lose him.

They pulled into the country club's parking lot. James drove to the area near the restaurant—where they'd be meeting Mrs. Diamond for lunch. James parked and shut off the car. He looked at Logan and smiled. "You nervous?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't look so pleased," He sighed. "Your mom just freaks me out a bit, OK? And she'll think I'm not good enough for you."

James leaned forward and gave Logan a kiss. "She won't think that. She's a lot better than she used to be. She actually cares about my feelings these days. When she sees how happy I am, she'll be cool with it. The only problem that she had with Dak was that he was older."

"OK. Um. Have you heard from Dak recently?" Logan always worried that Dak would pop up and try to steal James away.

James shrugged. "We've talked on Facebook a few times. He's saving up money to go to New York. When I told him about you and me, he acted happy. So... he knows I'm never getting back with him." He poked Logan's nose. "I plan on keeping you, you know."

Logan felt like a lovesick school girl. "How long do you plan on keeping me?"

James placed his forehead against Logan's. "Forever. If you'd like that."

Logan closed the distance between them, and brought their lips together. "I'd love that."

James smiled widely. "Awesome. Now, let's go inside."

"OK."

They headed inside. The went straight to Mrs. Diamond's usual table. She was already there. She smiled when she saw them—Logan wasn't sure he ever saw her smile like that. She gave James a hug, then Logan. _That _was a shocker. Logan had never even come close to embracing her before.

They all sat and ordered their drinks.

Logan was fascinated at how the dynamic between James and his mom had changed. They actually laughed and smiled a lot. It made Logan really happy. James wanted a good relationship with his mom, and it seemed like he was finally getting it. Logan knew how much that meant to James.

Mrs. Diamond even asked Logan how his life was going. He told her about school and his family. Then he told her how he was liking living at the house.

As they ate their meals, James said, "Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Oh? What's that?"

James glanced at Logan quickly and took a deep breath. "Well, um. Logan and I... we've been dating."

Mrs. Diamond tilted her head. "For how long?"

"A few months," James answered.

"OK," Mrs. Diamond said before taking another bite of her food.

James looked confused. "Just OK?"

"You two have been acting like a married couple since you became friends," she said. "And you always give each other lovey eyes. So it's not really surprising. What surprised me was that you two dated other people."

"So... You're not mad or disappointed?" Logan asked.

Mrs. Diamond looked at him. "Of course not. I first noticed James got happier after he met you. Then a few months ago, he was even happier. I assume that coincides with when you two started dating. As long as James is with someone who makes him happy, that's all that matters."

Logan smiled. _So she really does care_. "That's all that matters to me too."

_**I hope this was an OK chapter. The next one is gonna be the last, I believe. **_


	9. Love

_**Well, we have reached the end of this fic. It has certainly been an... interesting journey for me. I had to learn how to deal with people REALLY not liking something I wrote. So this has been a learning experience for me, and I regret nothing. **_

_**I'm thankful to everyone who has stuck with me through this. I'm glad that there are people out there that genuinely liked this. I hope this final chapter doesn't disappoint.**_

Chapter Nine: Love

Logan had really enjoyed the holiday season. He and James spent the night at his parents' house on Christmas Eve. Christmas morning, the four of them—plus the dogs—opened their presents. The Logan braved the New Year's Eve party Mrs. Diamond threw for all her employees at the country club. That was actually more fun than Logan expected. Some of her drunk employees were hilarious. And Mrs. Diamond was very kind to Logan.

Carlos' relationship with Lucy was really developing. Though when Stephanie and Jo were visiting during their break, things were a little awkward. When Carlos, Lucy, and Stephanie were all in the same room one could really feel the tension. Luckily, no cat fights broke out. But Stephanie did seem mad that one of her friends was dating her ex-boyfriend. Logan told her that Carlos was happy with Lucy, and that he had been destroyed by their breakup. So Stephanie was a bit nicer after that.

Now Valentine's Day was coming up. Logan was working on his homework in the front room when Kendall sat next to him.

"I need to talk to you about something," Kendall said.

Logan sighed. He was on a schedule. He had to finish the rough draft of a paper, study for a test, and had something to do on World of Warcraft. Then James would want some sexy times before bed. Kendall could talk forever, and Logan's whole schedule would be thrown off. "What do you want, Kendall?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up."

"I know." Logan continued to type for his paper.

"Well... I need to ask you something."

Logan stopped typing. Confused, he turned to Kendall. "You better not be asking me out."

Kendall laughed. "God no. I've moved on. I just wanna know if it's OK with you if I ask Camille out."

Logan sighed in relief. "Oh. Of course you can."

Kendall tackle-hugged him. "Thank you, Logan! You're the greatest!"

"What's going on here?" Logan looked and saw James standing in the doorway. He looked worried. And maybe a little pissed.

Kendall stood. "Logan was just being awesome," he said to James. Then he looked at Logan. "I'm gonna go call Camille." He pretty much skipped away.

James took Kendall's place. "Why was he hugging you?"

Logan shut his laptop and put it aside. "You jealous?"

James scowled. "Maybe. Depends on what was going on."

Logan smiled. He kinds of liked that James was jealous. When Kendall got jealous, it was annoying. But James... it made Logan feel wanted. And jealousy was kind of sexy on James. "Kendall was asking for my permission to ask Camille out."

"Oh. Now I feel like an ass for wanting to punch him."

Logan grabbed James and kissed him. "I kinda like it."

James smirked. "That turns you on?"

"A little."

"You little weirdo." James kissed him again. They slowly laid down on the couch, James on top of Logan.

Logan's hands went to James' hair, and his legs wrapped around James. Logan loved that James called him a weirdo with some adoration in his tone. In fact, Logan was beginning to realize that he loved James in general. He wasn't sure why it took him so long to come to the conclusion. Especially since he knew he had loved James for years. Maybe he was too scared to admit it back then. Before he and James were just friends. Admitting love could've jeopardized the friendship. Then he was dating Kendall, and loving one person while dating another was a dick move. But now, he had James. It was safe to admit he loved him.

Logan's phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it," James mumbled, kissing along Logan's jaw.

Logan looked at his phone. "It's Camille."

"I'm not moving."

"Fine. Hello?"

"Hi, Logan," Camille said. "Um. Kendall called me."

"OK." Logan had to bite back a moan as James nibbled at his earlobe.

"Yeah. He wants to take me out for Valentine's Day. Like, on a date."

"So?" Now James was at Logan's neck, and a hand went up Logan's shirt.

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was OK with you before I said yes."

Logan felt James undo his pants. He gulped as James' hand went down his pants. Then James began to stroke Logan. "C-Camille. Kendall w-wouldn't have asked you out without kn-knowing it was OK with me."

"So I can say yes?" Camille asked.

"You can. I gotta go." Logan hung up before she could respond, and tossed his phone on the floor. He finally let out a moan. "You're an asshole," he said to James.

James chuckled. "I know. Wanna go finish this in my room?"

"_Yes_," Logan said, forgetting about his schedule.

…

James put on some nice clothes Valentine's Day evening. Logan had planned the date. James couldn't wait to see what they'd be doing. He quickly and expertly did his hair. Then he went downstairs. He heard voices in the living room and headed there. He saw Logan talking to the girls.

"Looking good, ladies,: James said, making his presence known.

"Ooh. You too," Camille said.

James smiled. "I know. So what are your plans this fine evening?"

"Carlos is making is dinner here," Lucy said.

"She's wearing sexy underwear in case she and Carlos finally get it on tonight," Logan told James.

"Just don't do it in the living room," James told Lucy. He looked at Camille. "What do you and Kendall have planned?"

"No clue," Camille said. "Kendall wants it to be a surprise. Right now, he's in the kitchen with Carlos getting a pep talk, I think."

James rolled his eyes. "What strange friends I have."

Logan walked up to James. "We have reservations. So we need to get going."

James nodded. "OK."

"CARLOS! KENDALL! JAMES AND I ARE LEAVING!"

"OK!" two voices called from the kitchen.

"Have fun, boys," Lucy said as they left the living room.

James went with Logan to Logan's car. Once in the car, James asked, "Where are we going?"

Logan started the car. "You'll see when we get there."

James watched Logan drive for awhile. "You look really nice, darling."

Logan grinned. "Thanks. You look better."

"Impossible."

"We're just gonna have to agree to disagree."

James gave Logan's cheek a kiss. "_Finally _we get to spend a Valentine's Day as a couple. Last Valentine's Day..." James paused. "Shit. Last Valentine's Day, I dumped Dak."

"You better not dump me tonight."

James laughed. "Never."

"Good."

James smiled. He was happy that Logan wanted him around. He noticed Logan pulling into a parking space. He saw where they were. "The fondue place?"

Logan shut off the car. "Yup. Is this OK?"

"It's great!" James said. "I've only been here once and loved it."

"Great," Logan said with a grin. "I was worried this wouldn't be good enough for Valentine's Day."

"Anything we do tonight will be prefect."

The restaurant was dimly lit and a little crowded. Logan and James were seated then ordered their drinks.

First, they had some cheese fondue. For their main course, they got the couple's platter—which cost less since it was Valentine's Day. They finished with chocolate fondue, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"You know," James whispered to Logan as they waited for the bill, "all the chocolate and strawberries are kinda turning me on."

Logan smiled at him. "Well. When we get home, you can vent that sexual frustration."

"I'd like that." James kissed Logan. He heard a throat clear. James smiled at their waitress. "Thank you," he said when she gave them the bill.

Logan chuckled as he got out his wallet. "Good job making her feel uncomfortable."

"She's just jealous of my hot boyfriend."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure that's it."

"Hey. You're a hottie."

"I think you have the two of us confused." Logan paid and they left the restaurant.

During the drive home, they sang along to all the love songs on the radio. When they got home, they saw that Lucy's car was still parked out front.

"Carlos is _so _getting lucky tonight," James commented. They went inside and hung up their coats. James heard the TV on in the living room and said, "We should go annoy them to postpone their sexy times."

Logan laughed. He went up to James. "We could do that..." He slid his hands up James' chest until they met James' shoulders. "Or we could have out own sexy times." Then he started to kiss at James' neck.

James moaned softly. "I like your plan better." He picked Logan up bridal style, making Logan giggle. Once in his room, he tossed Logan on the bed. Next, he went and locked his door. When he turned around, he saw Logan taking off his shoes.

"You act like you don't get laid on a regular basis," Logan said, laughing.

James took off his own shoes and socks then joined Logan on the bed. "I just can't get enough of you is all." He ran a hand through Logan's hair, stopping the hand at the back of Logan's head. He pulled Logan in for a kiss.

James had a plan. Logan planned the dinner and paid for it. So Jams was going to treat Logan in the bedroom. He was going to make it all about Logan.

James broke the kiss to take off Logan's shirt. He took off his own then kissed Logan again. Gently, he guided Logan into a laying position. He worked open Logan's jeans before moving his mouth to Logan's chest. He gave each nipple special attention, loving how Logan's breathing got heavier. He then bit and sucked at Logan's collar bone, making sure to leave a mark. Next, he kissed and licked his way down Logan's stomach. When he reached Logan's pants, he pulled them and the underwear off.

James sat up and took in Logan's naked body with a smile. He constantly wondered how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful boyfriend. He thanked whatever higher power was out there for giving him Logan.

James got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. He grabbed the lube then got back on the bed, straddling Logan. He touched Logan's face with his fingertips. "I want you to do little to no work. This is gonna be all for you, darling."

Logan touched James' wrist. "James, you-"

"Ah! No protesting. Let this be my gift to you. OK?"

Logan nodded. "OK."

James smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss. He opened the lube and coated his fingers. As he prepared himself, he watched Logan's face. Logan's bottom lip was caught between his teeth. His eyes were wide open, as if he was afraid he might miss something.

James felt Logan stroke him and moaned loudly. Of course Logan wouldn't just lay there and watch. Logan _loved _participating, be it the classroom or the bedroom. Logan liked being involved.

James figured he was prepared enough. He removed his fingers from himself. He put some lube in the palm of his hand and then used it to coat Logan. Logan groaned as James touched him, thrusting his hips upward.

"Mmm. _James_."

James smiled. He loved it when Logan moaned out his name. He stopped stroking Logan, then slowly lowered himself onto Logan's hard length. After taking a few seconds to get used to it, he began to ride Logan.

James started out slowly. But as Logan started to move with him, he increased the speed. Logan sat up, put one arm around James, and used his other hand to stroke James. James let out a loud moan and kissed Logan. They both clung to each other as they moved perfectly in sync. James was getting closer to release. He finally came, moaning out an, "I love you."

It was after they both came down from their orgasms that Jams realized what he did. He got off Logan and laid down in a slight daze. He had just told Logan that he loved him. He glanced at Logan to gauge his reaction. Logan's eyes were shut, but he had a smile on his face. James sighed and rolled onto his side, facing away from Logan.

James felt Logan's hand in his hair, and felt Logan kiss his shoulder. "I love you too, you know," Logan whispered.

James rolled onto his back. "What?"

"I love you, James. I really do. I think part of me has loved you since I first saw you. I feel kind of stupid for waiting so long to be with you. There's no one else for me but you after all. It's always been you."

James gave Logan a kiss. "God, I love you. I love you so much. And this is _so _the best Valentine's Day ever."

…

Logan was in the living room preparing himself for finals. It was the ideal time since he had the house all to himself. Though it was hard to keep his mind from drifting. The months had flown by. All because of James. After years, their true feelings for each other were out there. It was as if a weight had been lifted from them both. Everyone commented on how happier they both seemed. The happiest they'd ever been. Everything in Logan's life felt like it was in place. He was with an amazing guy. A guy that he loved, who loved him back. It also helped that the sex was great. Logan was glad that their parents approved of the relationship. Mrs. Diamond made sure that Logan came to every Sunday lunch she had with James. And Logan no longer had to worry about Kendall. He was now in a great relationship with Camille. Logan had never seen Kendall smile so much before Camille. So life was good.

Logan's thought's were interrupted by the front door opening. "Darling, I'm home!" James' voice called.

Logan laughed. "I'm in the living room."

James appeared seconds later. He dropped his book bag on the floor and sat next to Logan on the couch. "So, I was thinking about something while I was driving home."

"Oh? What?" Logan asked him. James seemed kind of excited.

"Our anniversary."

"Um... What about it?"

"Well. When is it? I mean, should it be the day we became a couple? Or the first time we kissed? Or our first date? Or the first time we had sex? How do people decide these things?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Kendall and I went by our first date. But with you... it's different. More complicated."

"Exactly," James said. "That's why I was thinking... what about the day we first saw each other?"

"June third?"

James smiled. "I knew you'd remember the date too. But it's a special day for the both of us, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"So. We can celebrate our one year then. Make it an even more special day."

Logan smiled and gave James a kiss. "Perfect. Now. You ready to start studying for finals?"

James pouted. "But I wanted sexy times."

"And that'll be your reward for studying."

James sighed. "Fine."

…

James was glad finals were over. It was summer time again. James loved summer. Good things always seemed to happen to him during the summer. He first saw Logan during the summer, and he finally got with Logan during the summer. James had high hopes for this summer.

James hummed a happy tune as he made breakfast. It was his one year anniversary with Logan, and he wanted ti surprise him. With breakfast in bed. He finished cooking and put the food onto two plates. He put the plates on a tray then poured two glasses of orange juice. He put the glasses on the tray and headed upstairs.

When James entered his room, Logan stirred. He heard Logan sniff, then Logan sat up.

"What's that?" Logan asked sleepily.

"Breakfast in bed," James announced proudly. He walked to the bed and set the try down. "Happy anniversary."

"You made breakfast?"

"Amazing, I know." James sat. "It's not poisoned. You can eat it."

Logan laughed. "You made me bacon and eggs. The guy who hates cooking."

"Only because I love you."

Logan smiled at him. "Aw. You're so sweet." He took one of the plates. "So this is your gift to me?"

"Part of it." James took the other plate and started to eat. "Damn. I did a good job." He smiled when Logan laughed. "What do you have planned for me?"

"I'm gonna make you a romantic dinner. Kendall and Carlos will be gone until tomorrow morning, so I got something else planned."

"Ooh. Exciting."

They chatted happily as they ate their breakfast. After they were done eating, they got dressed.

Around lunch time, they went to see a movie. Some romantic comedy. James was glad he was able to convince Logan to make out for a bit.

Once they got home, Logan started to make dinner. James was told to wait in the living room while Logan did this. Of course, James kept sneaking into the kitchen to see what was going on. Each time he did this, Logan shooed him away quickly. But James figured he gathered enough intel. He saw some shrimp and uncooked pasta. A few times Logan disappeared outside to the pool area. It wasn't dark yet, but Logan turned on the Christmas lights. And James saw Logan take candles outside.

"Are we having dinner by the pool?" James asked.

Logan glared at him. "Hush." Then he scurried back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Logan said, "Go take a seat outside!"

James smiled to himself. "OK!" James stepped outside. His heart melted bit. Logan really had set up a romantic scene. The sun was setting, the lights were lit around the pool, and candles were burning on the little patio table they had out there. James walked over to the table and took a seat. There were two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling cider on the table.

Logan came out for a second to place garlic bread on the table. Finally, he came back with two plates full of pasta.

"This is all so beautiful," James said once Logan sat.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"It's not lame?"

"Not even close."

Logan let out a relieved breath. "Good."

As they ate, they talked about everyday things. They discussed the relationships their two best friends were in. Then they talked about the possibility of getting summer jobs. They wanted to take some of the burden off their parents. That way they could pay for some gas and food on their own.

When they finished eating, the sun was pretty much down. Logan stood up. "You want the next part of your gift?"

"OK." James smirked when Logan took his shirt off. "Ooh. Am I getting a lap dance?"

Logan chuckled. "No." He undid his pants. "But this is something you've wanted to do." Logan removed his pants and underwear. He walked over to the pool and jumped in.

James hopped up when Logan surfaced. "We're skinny dipping?"

"Yup," Logan said with a smile.

"Fuck yeah!" James quickly undressed and jumped into the pool. He swam over to Logan and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

Logan pushed some hair out of James' eyes. "I love you too. But, um, no sex in here."

"Aw. Why?"

"Because it's Carlos' week to clean the pool. Maybe when it's your week we can."

James grinned. "You're the greatest boyfriend ever."

Logan laughed. "I try."

James still held onto Logan as they floated around. "Wanna know my other gift for you?"

Logan nodded. "Yes."

"Well. I was thinking. You always spend the night in my room. What if... you moved all your stuff into my room? If... you want."

Logan squealed and gave him a hug. "I'd love that. And I love you." He kissed James. "Looks like you're gonna get lucky in this pool tonight after all."

THE END


End file.
